Coeur de Pierre
by Tsukiba
Summary: "La Lumière que tu portes fournira chance et prospérité au courageux peuple des montagnes" Embarquée dans une quête malgré elle, une jeune humaine va changer le destin de la lignée déchue de Durin. Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

**Coeur de pierre  
**

**Petit blabla de l'auteur  
**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Je suis fière de vous présenter le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, sur l'univers du Hobbit. J'ai lu le livre il y a plusieurs années, et comme beaucoup de gens je suis allée voire le film sortit récemment. J'ai littéralement _adoré_, et ai décidé d'écrire là dessus. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'éparpiller comme je le fais mais cette histoire me tiens vraiment à cœur.

J'ai ressortis mon vieux bouquin pour m'aider à écrire ceci, mais globalement ça suit plus le film que le livre. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que le film est plus détaillé ! Je ne prend des éléments du livre que quand le film est moins précis. Sans compter que Richard Armitage est juste _sublime_ dans le rôle de Thorin~

Cette histoire contient un OC, c'est à dire un personnage que j'ai créé. Malgré ce que vous allez lire dans quelques instant, je tiens à préciser que c'est une _fille_. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'univers créé par Tolkien, et la raison de la présence de mon OC en Terre du Milieu va être expliqué de la façon la plus plausoble qui soit, alors je mettrais une petite note au chapitre correspondant, parce que je pars du principe que tout le monde n'a pas lu Le Silmarillion X)

**Disclaimer** **:** Le monde et les personnages du Hobbit ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien. Par contre l'histoire et l'OC sont à moi (bien que je doute que quiconque en veuille XD)

**Rating :** T pour l'instant. Quelques scènes de violence sont à venir mais ça reste correct. Je modifierais peut être par la suite, cette histoire va contenir un **Thorin/OC** mais la romance ne va arriver qu'au bout de plusieurs chapitres.

Voilà voilà, je finis mon blabla et remercie ceux qui ont eut la patience de le lire, je vous laisses à présent avec le prologue~

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue **

Thorin Oakenshield avançait à grandes foulées dans la nuit sombre. Le nain, grand pour les siens, avait le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Ses lointains cousins des Monts de Fer dirigés par Dàin avaient refusé de se joindre à sa compagnie. Toute cette marche et ces heures de négociations en vain !

Son seul espoir résidait à présent dans ce cambrioleur que lui avait promit Gandalf. Mais avant cela, il faudrait d'abord qu'il parvienne à trouver la maison de ce hobbit. Il arpentait la compté depuis des heures, toutes les maisons des semis-hommes se ressemblaient à ses yeux avec leurs portes rondes et leurs toits de verdures enchâssés dans les collines. Le nain fut forcé d'admettre qu'il s'était perdu, et cela ne fit que renforcer sa mauvaise humeur. Soudain, il repéra la marque sur une porte scintiller faiblement dans la nuit. Thorin se dirigea vers le point lumineux avec un grognement satisfait. En arrivant devant la porte, il reconnu immédiatement l'antique marque, autrefois habituelle dans le métier – si sa mémoire était bonne elle signifiait »Cambrioleur désire bon boulot, comportant sensations fortes et rémunération raisonnable »*. Le descendant de Durin doutait que le hobbit eut lui-même tracé la marque, mais en tous les cas si il les rejoignait il allait être servi, autant question sensations fortes que rémunération.

Thorin s'avança et frappa à la porte. Sans surprise, ce fut le mage gris qui lui ouvrit.

- Gandalf, salua le nain. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé si il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.

Tout en parlant, le roi nain avait pénétré dans la maison du hobbit et il se débarrassait à présent de sa lourde cape de voyage.

- Un signe ? demanda Bilbo en arrivant dans son vestibule. Non il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière.

- Bien sur que si il y a un signe, affirma Gandalf tandis que le hobbit sortait pour examiner l'état de sa jolie porte ronde, je l'ai tracée moi même. Bilbo Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield.

Alors que le roi nain s'apprêtait à saluer le hobbit, une formidable explosion de lumière eut lieu dans son petit jardin. Gandalf se tenait toujours près de la porte ouverte et bien vite les nains se précipitèrent dehors, Thorin en tête, toutes armes dehors. Quand la lumière se fut dissipée, les yeux du peuple des montagnes habitués à l'obscurité décelèrent sans peine le petit corps immobile allongé dans l'herbe. Le roi nain fit un signe à ses camardes, leur demandant muettement de le couvrir avant de s'avancer avec circonspection vers ce qui semblait être un jeune garçon – probablement un hobbit vue sa taille – qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait un arc passé à l'épaule ainsi que des flèches attachées à son côté droit et une dague passée à sa ceinture. Le nain entendit dans son dos son neveu bander son propre arc et il lui fit discrètement signe de ne pas tirer.

Thorin posa un genou à terre près du garçon avant de lui secouer rudement l'épaule. La forme inerte s'agita en gémissant à ce contact avant de se redresser brutalement. Trop brutalement au goût du nain qui posa en une fraction de seconde la lame aiguisée de son épée sur le cou de l'étrange hobbit, son autre main lui tenant toujours fermement l'épaule. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'acier froid sur sa peau et lança un regard perdu et effrayé à Thorin. Le roi nain ne relâcha pas sa prise, conscient que l'autre était armé et ne faisait peut être que feindre la peur qu'il lisait dans ses immenses yeux marrons.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda le nain d'une voix grave et basse.

Le jeune inconnu cligna des yeux, il semblait réellement perdu. Son souffle s'était accéléré sous la peur et Thorin vit les yeux du garçon se voiler tandis que son poids se faisait plus lourd sous sa large main. Cependant, avant de s'évanouir l'inconnu plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les prunelles de glace du nain et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un mot dans un souffle.

- Mithrandir...

Les oreilles aiguisées du nain saisirent le nom du magicien gris avant que les ténèbres ne recouvrent l'esprit du jeune garçon et qu'il ne s'évanouisse tout à fait.

Thorin soupira avant de rengainer son épée et soulever le petit corps de nouveau immobile de terre. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la maison de son cambrioleur en transportant l'inconnu qui semblait d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à Gandalf.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Kili lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

- Votre nom, répondit Thorin en se tournant vers le magicien gris. En _elfique_.

Le roi nain avait presque craché avec méprit ce dernier mot avant de pénétrer dans la maison du hobbit.

- Miséricorde pauvre petit, il a l'air blessé ! Vite par ici, s'écria Bilbo en voyant le jeune garçon.

Thorin baissa alors les yeux sur son précieux fardeau pour constater qu'en effet sa joue était tuméfiée et que son teint état assez pâle. Ce faisant, le roi nain pu également constater la présence d'une oreille bien ronde dissimulée derrières de courtes mèches de cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés.

L'inconnu n'était pas un hobbit.

* * *

* Dans le livre, Gloïn donne cette explication à Bilbo quand à la marque sur sa porte.

Voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal! Je re-pécise que l'OC est une fille, c'est juste qu'elle est assez peu féminine et que en Terre du Milieu il est plus que rare qu'une femme ne porte pas de robe.

Je nage en peu en eaux inconnues avec cette fic parce qu'il n'y en a que très peu sur ce fandom, donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif (bien que j'avoue avoir une préférence pour les reviews positives). Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour le prochain chapitre qui introduira convenablement la demoiselle!

Bye-bee~


	2. Chapitre 1

**Petit blabla de l'auteur  
**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Waou, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews et de followers dès l'introduction! Merci à tous, ça me fait chaud au cœur et me motive pour écrire la suite! J'essaye au maximum de répondre à toutes les reviws, alors n'hésitez pas, j'aime avoir un contact direct avec mes lecteurs ^^

Voici donc le premier chapitre. Il sert en quelques sortes d'introduction à mon OC. Comme j'utilise allègrement quelques notions de la "mythologie" attachée à la Terre du Milieu, je vais donner ici une ou deux indication. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que ce ne sont que des petites notions extrêmement simplifiées pour éviter d'embrouiller ceux qui ne s'y sont jamais intéressé.

**Ilúvatar** ("père de tout") est celui qui a créé l'univers (Eä), Tolkien le compare au Dieu chrétien. **Arda** est une équivalence de la Terre en quelques sortes, et la Terre du Milieu en est un continent. Ilúvatar a donné vie aux **Valar** (Vala au singulier), qui forment un panthéon comparable à celui grec par exemple. La Vala Yavanna a elle même donné naissance à deux arbres : le **Telperion** (qui représente la Lune) et la **Laurelin** (qui représente le Soleil).

Personnellement je vais considérer pour écrire cette fiction que Arda et la Terre sont deux univers parallèles contrôlés par Ilúvatar, mais Tolkien n'a jamais dit cela, c'est une adaptation que je me permets!

Voilà voilà, en espérant que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre maintenant!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_- Shanmir ! Shanmir où es-tu ?_

_La petite fille de neuf ans à peine cacha sa bouche enfantine derrière ses petites mains encore légèrement potelées pour tenter de dissimuler son rire. Elle était bien cachée cette fois ci, et sa mère ne la trouverait pas aisément ! La voix l'appela de nouveau d'un ton mutin, tentant de forcer la petite à trahir sa cachette. Mais Shanmir avait l'habitude de ces parties de cache-cache avec sa mère et elle était bien décidée à gagner aujourd'hui ! La petite fille se déplaça silencieusement dans l'arbre auquel elle était perchée, se dissimulant avec l'habilité que vous confère l'expérience derrière le lourd feuillage vert. _

_Sa mère passa juste sous sa cachette et Shanmir retint son souffle. Puis soudain, la jeune femme leva ses yeux d'émeraude vers son abri. La petite fille poussa un petit cri de dépit, frustrée de s'être faite repérer aussi facilement. Un grand sourire joueur éclaira le visage de sa mère et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin en ouvrant grand les bras. Vaincue, Shanmir se laissa tomber de son perchoir et la jeune femme rattrapa son enfant avec habileté avant de la caler confortablement contre sa hanche._

_Shanmir s'agrippa à l'habit de sa mère avant de lui demander d'un ton boudeur comment elle l'avait trouvé._

_- Je ne t'avais pas vue trésor, et si tu n'avais pas crié j'aurais passé mon chemin sans te repérer. _

_La petite fille écarquilla ses grands yeux marrons avant de s'agiter avec frustration pour se défaire de l'étreinte maternelle. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu gagner si elle n'avait pas bêtement trahis sa présence ! Sa mère la posa en douceur par terre en riant de nouveau, amusée des réactions de sa progéniture. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Shanmir qui ne pu retenir un petit rire. Le collier de la jeune mère s'agita sous le nez de la petite fille quand elle se releva, et de nouveau Shanmir se prit à observer le bijou avec fascination. _

_La _Lumière du Telperion_ était une délicate fleur d'argent au cœur de cristal lumineux et pendant au cou de sa porteuse à l'aide d'une mince chaîne d'argent. La mère de Shanmir lui avait dit que c'était un bijou qui se transmettait de génération en génération dans leur famille depuis plusieurs siècles. Ils étaient ses gardiens, la protection de la _Lumière_ leur avait été confiée par une déesse, il y a bien longtemps. C'était leur devoir le plus sacré, et jamais ils n'avaient faillit, la transmettant à leurs descendants sur leur lit de mort. _

_En apprenant cela, la petite fille avait été effrayée. Un bijou aussi précieux et fragile ne devrait-il pas plutôt être conservé en sécurité, à l'abri des regards ? _

_- Fragile ? Avait rétorqué la jeune femme en riant. Le cœur de la _Lumière du Telperion_ est incassable trésor. _

_- Mais si on te le volait ? _

_- C'est impossible, seul un être pur et dénué de malveillance peut le toucher. _

_Shanmir avait déglutit face à l'air monstrueusement sérieux de sa mère, et elle sut immédiatement que la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Ce fut donc d'une toute petite voix que l'enfant osa demander ce qui se passerait si une personne malveillante touchait le bijou. _

_- La _Lumière_ le brûlerait. _

oOo

Tut tut tut...

Tut tut tut...

Tut tut-

Shanmir éteignit son réveil d'un geste brusque avant de pousser un long bâillement. La jeune fille roula jusqu'au bord de son lit avant de se lever et d'étirer son corps douloureux. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans sa salle de bains, frissonnant au contact du sol froid sous ses pieds nus. L'adolescente passa une main fatiguée dans ses courts cheveux châtains, les décoiffant encore un peu plus. Elle prit une douche brûlante pour se réchauffer avant de s'envelopper dans une grande serviette.

Elle se sécha puis retira la serviette. Alors que Shanmir allait s'habiller, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir et la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes pour s'observer d'un œil critique. Son visage androgyne était encadré de courtes mèches brunes et rebelles que la jeune fille ne parvenait jamais à totalement discipliner. Sa mâchoire fine était en harmonie avec son petit nez légèrement retroussé tandis que ses grands yeux marron étaient ourlés de longs cils ombrageant ses hautes pommettes. Son corps était athlétique pour une adolescente de tout juste dix-sept ans, fin et musclé par des années à pratiquer divers sports. Cependant, sa frêle carrure et sa petite taille donnaient presque une impression de fragilité, sentiment renforcé par ses longues jambes à l'aspect délicat et sa poitrine menue.

Toutefois la jeune fille n'observait pas cela, non, elle se concentrait sur les différentes blessures parsemant son épiderme. Des hématomes pour la plupart, mais aussi parfois quelques coupures plus ou moins cicatrisées. Shanmir soupira avant de s'habiller rapidement. Comme chaque matin, elle laissa glisser ses doigts fins le long de la chaîne en argent qui pendait à son cou jusqu'à rencontrer la fleur finement ciselée qui pendait au bout. Elle toucha distraitement le cœur froid de la _Lumière du Telperion_ avant de glisser le bijou sous ses habits, à l'abri des regards.

Shanmir prit rapidement son petit déjeuné avant de saisir son sac de cours et de se rendre au lycée. Elle était dans sa dernière année et avait hâte que sa se termine. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cours ou même qu'elle soit mauvaise élève, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. La jeune fille s'était refermée sur elle comme une huître à la mort de sa mère et personne n'était parvenu à la sortir de cette isolation presque forcée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ça plus son père qui lui non plus n'avais jamais été capable de faire le deuil de sa femme et noyait régulièrement sa tristesse dans l'alcool... L'adolescente secoua violement la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées moroses.

Shanmir frissonna légèrement dans la froide matinée malgré le mois d'Avril bien entamé. Elle songea un instant à remonter chez elle prendre un foulard avant de repousser l'idée – elle aurait trop chaud et serait encombrée en rentrant chez elle.

La journée se passa rapidement, et si la jeune fille avait eut cours dès huit heures du matin, à quinze heures ses leçons étaient terminées. Un groupe de jeunes de sa classe prévoyait une sortie au parc cet proposèrent à Shanmir de les rejoindre. Elle leur sourit mais refusa gentiment l'invitation – elle savait que les adolescents allaient boirent plus que de raison et ne tenait pas spécialement à voire ça. Avoir un père alcoolique lui suffisait amplement.

Au lieu de ça, elle se rendit à son club de tir à l'arc dans le but de viser quelques cibles et de se détendre au maximum. La jeune fille s'était toujours sentie à l'aise avec un arc à la main, et ce dès que sa mère lui en avait fait tenir un. Encore une tradition selon la femme aux yeux verts. Shanmir comprenait pourquoi sa mère avait insisté pour que sa fille prenne des cours d'autodéfense, mais en revanche elle ne voyait pas en quoi prendre des cours d'équitation et de tir à l'arc lui serait utiles pour assurer son rôle de protectrice de la _Lumière du Telperion_. Quand petite elle en avait fait la remarque à sa mère, celle-ci s'était contenté d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais ma mère a toujours bien insisté pour que je continue à pratiquer ces deux disciplines, ainsi que mes descendants à leurs tours. Ça avait l'air important alors je l'ai toujours fait, et j'espère vraiment que tu en feras de même.

Bien que dubitative, Shanmir avait accepté. La jeune fille avait toujours pensé que c'était une vielle tradition obsolète, mais elle voulait faire plaisir à sa mère. Et puis elle avait toujours aimé ces deux disciplines donc ce n'était pas une contrainte en soit.

L'adolescente s'entraîna durant plusieurs heures, perdant la notion du temps. Seuls comptaient son arc, ses cibles et la direction du vent. Et presque à chaque foi une flèche vibrante s'enfonçait en plein cœur des cibles rondes.

Shanmir aurait encore continué pendants un long moment si son professeur n'était pas venu lui demander d'un air taquin si elle avait fini tous ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Surprise, la jeune fille je ta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater qu'il était dix-neuf heures passées. Elle soupira avant de ranger soigneusement son matériel pour rentrer chez elle.

L'adolescente pénétra sans un mot dans la maison vide avant de filer à la cuisine préparer un dîner pour deux. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure – ni dans quel état - son père rentrerait ce soir là, aussi mangea-t-elle sans l'attendre. La jeune fille fila ensuite dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs. Elle travailla deux heures avant d'aller se mettre en pyjama et d'aller s'étendre sur son lit, un livre à la main. Shanmir ne lu cependant que quelques dizaines de minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrer claquer et de nombreux jurons fuser dans l'air. Tout son corps se tendit en entendant les mots inarticulés jetés avec rage dans le vide.

Son père avait encore trop bu.

L'adolescente se recroquevilla instinctivement sur elle-même, priant pour que l'homme ne pense pas à elle et aille s'effondrer directement sur son lit en la laissant en paix.

- SHANMIR ! VIENS ICI !

La jeune file poussa un gémissement en entendant son père hurler ainsi son nom. Peut être que si elle l'ignorait suffisamment longtemps, il oublierait sa présence et que-

- SHANMIR !

Poussant un soupir résigné, Shanmir se leva et se dirigea vers le salon où devait se trouvait son père. Elle esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Bonsoir papa.

L'homme la dévisagea de ses yeux marrons légèrement vitreux, ses cheveux autrefois blonds comme les blés à présent sales et emmêlés, sa respiration haletante et empestant l'alcool bon marché brisant le silence presque religieux qui avait suivit le salut de la jeune fille. Bien que voûté par les longues années de chagrin et de boisson, on devinait que l'homme avait du être autrefois grand et fort, et que cette puissance n'était peut être pas si lointaine et effacée que ça.

- Où est Shanoa, demanda soudain l'homme d'une voix rauque et brisée tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient.

- Maman est morte, fit doucement Shanmir. Tu te souviens ? Ça fait plus de cinq ans.

Une grimace de douleur tordit les traits du père de Shanmir qui fut prit d'un violent spasme avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à sa fille.

- Oui, je me souviens... Elle est morte à cause de toi !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent soudain de peur et elle recula involontairement de plusieurs pas. Elle ignorais la quantité d'alcool que l'homme avait ingurgité ce soir là, mais l'adolescente connaissais ce regard et elle sut qu'il avait bu encore plus que d'habitude.

- Papa, dit-elle rapidement, je t'en prie calmes toi !

Mais l'homme ne paru pas l'entendre et il s'avançait vers elle, grand et menaçant. Il avait les yeux fous et Shanmir comprit qu'il ne l'entendait même plus. Elle esquiva habilement le premier coup que lui lança l'homme et il tituba quelques peu, déstabilisé. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore un peu sa fureur et il se jeta sur sa fille avec un hurlement de rage. Terrorisée, l'adolescente ne parvint pas à esquiver totalement le coup cette fois-ci et la large main de l'homme la propulsa contre le buffet du salon. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées et la jeune fille se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

- Papa... supplia-t-elle.

Mais l'homme ne l'entendit pas et une explosion de douleur la fit cirer de douleur tendit qu'un large poing s'abattit sur le côté gauche de son visage. Le coup propulsa Shanmir à terre et elle roula sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter un coup de pied vicieux. Jetant un regard à son père fou de rage, la jeune fille comprit qu'il allait la tuer si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose. Son instinct de survie prit le dessus et l'adolescente se rua vers la porte d'entrée - que son père n'avait heureusement pas verrouillé en entrant – avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la nuit noire. Elle entendit le hurlement de rage inarticulé que poussa l'homme dans son dos mais ne s'arrêta pas et ne se retourna pas.

Shanmir avait toujours couru vite et était sportive, elle ne s'arrêta que de nombreuses minutes plus tard, quand ses poumons furent en feu et que ses jambes refusèrent de faire un pas de plus. L'adolescente se plia en deux et vomi dans le caniveau avant de s'écrouler par terre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et un léger bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Sa joue gauche était douloureuse et enflée, et le coin du buffet lui était entré dans les côtes. Fermant les yeux, l'adolescente se força à reprendre une respiration calme et à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de son corps et décida de marcher un peu pour tenter d'oublier qu'elle était sortie pieds nus et en pyjama dans la rue. Il était tard et il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs, mais Shanmir se retrouva tout de même à prier pour que personne ne la voie dans cet état.

Elle avait toujours la tête qui tournait légèrement et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas une commotion cérébrale. L'adolescente frissonna à cette pensée. Généralement ce n'était pas trop grave mais il valait mieux ne pas faire trop d'effort dans ces cas là. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était partie de chez elle et décida s'y retourner discrètement pour voire si son père avait enfin finit par s'effondrer ivre mort sur son lit.

La jeune fille prit donc le chemin de sa maison, s'étonnant de la distance qu'elle avait parcourue. Shanmir pensait n'avoir déambulé que quelques minutes dans la rue, mais il semblait bien que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées pour qu'elle aille si loin. Elle arriva enfin en vue de sa maison et s'approcha discrètement, se coulant autant que possible dans les ombres, ses pieds nus ne faisant presque aucun bruit dans la nuit silencieuse. La lumière du salon était encore allumée mais la battisse était calme et silencieuse.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shanmir tourna lentement la poignée de porte, prête à détaler au moindre bruit suspect. Cependant rien ne produisit et elle entra dans la maison avec circonspection, regardant en tous sens. Son père n'était pas dans les environs. La jeune fille avança prudemment et se stoppa soudain en entendant de bruyants ronflements provenir de la chambre de son père. L'adolescente se détendit immédiatement et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle savait par expérience que l'homme ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, et que d'ici là elle serait partie au lycée depuis longtemps.

Exténuée et toujours légèrement nauséeuse, Shanmir alla s'effondrer à son tour dans son lit avant de se rouler en boule sous les couvertures.

oOo

_Shanmir a douze ans. Pour son anniversaire, sa mère et elle sont allées faire une longue promenade à cheval dans le sud – son père n'est pas venu, il n'a jamais été à l'aise en selle. Leur promenade a duré deux jours et a été inoubliable pour la petite, presque magique. Sa mère connaît tellement de choses sur les arbres et les plantes ! Elle sait quelles branches utiliser pour faire du feu, et quelles racines sont comestibles si on se retrouve perdu en forêt. Elle sait se repérer aux étoiles la nuit et à la position du soleil le jour. _

_Shanmir nageais en plein bonheur. Le voyage du retour se déroulait bien, il y avait peu de monde sur la route et la petite était assez grande pour monter devant. Soudain, une de leurs chansons favorite passa à la radio et Shanoa augmenta le son, hurlant les paroles à tue tête avec sa fille. La chanson finie elles éclatent d'un rire joyeux. _

_Mais soudain tout dérape. Alors qu'elles sortent de l'autoroute, un camion surgit à leur gauche. Il est tard, peut être que le conducteur n'a pas vue la petite voiture grise, peut être aussi qu'il c'est endormit. Il les percute de pleins fouets et en instant le rêve vire au cauchemar. Le bras de Shanmir est coincé et sa ceinture de sécurité est bloquée. Tout est rouge autours d'elle et elle sent la chaleur du feu l'envelopper tandis que les flammes lèchent voracement la carrosserie. _

_La fillette se débat, lutte et se tortille en tous sens jusqu'à réussir à se défaire de sa ceinture. Elle enfonce la porte à grands coups de pieds rageurs et celle-ci s'ouvre sans résistance. Le courant d'air frai qui lui caresse le visage lui redonne espoir. Elle se tourne vers sa mère pour lui crier de venir, mais le son reste coincé dans sa gorge. _

_Le camion a emboutis tout l'avant gauche de la voiture et les jambes de sa mères ont disparues sous des tonnes de gravas. Shanoa respire difficilement et un filet de sang coule de ses lèvres. Sa fille l'appelle désespérément et dans un ultime effort, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle regarde autours d'elle et immédiatement elle comprend qu'elle va mourir. Cependant la jeune femme ne peut retenir un sourire de soulagement en voyant que sa fille est sauve. Shanmir pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, elle n'est pas stupide, elle a bien comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver sa mère, mais elle continue à l'appeler désespérément. _

_- Chuut mon trésor tout va bien aller tu vas voire, murmure Shanoa. Prends la _Lumière du Telperion_, elle te protégera. _

_Shanmir hurle, refuse. La _Lumière_ ne doit passer à la génération suivante qu'après la mort de son porteur. Elle ne veut pas laisser sa mère. Soudain un grand bruit retentis dans son dos et elle se retourne, espérant voire les secours. Mais non, ce n'était un immense morceau de tôle qui vient de s'abattre juste derrière elle, manquant de peu d'écraser la fillette. _

_Alors, pour la première foi de sa vie, Shanoa cris sur sa fille. _

_- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS, PRENDS LA _LUMIERE _! _

_Terrorisée, Shanmir ne peut qu'obéir et défait en tremblant la chaîne du cou de sa mère, serrant de toutes ses forces la fleur d'argent dans son poing. Shanoa se radoucit et tend la main vers sa fille pour lui effleurer la joue une dernière foi, laissant une traînée noire de suie sur la peau blanche. _

_- Vas ma fille, pars maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_La fillette pleure de plus belle mais elle a lu la détermination dans les yeux d'émeraudes. Elle se lève et pars en courant, gravant dans son cœur les dernières paroles de sa mère. _

_- Je vais aux côtés de nos ancêtres, et je t'interdis de me rejoindre avant de longues années, murmure Shanoa avant de laisser les ténèbres l'envahir. _

oOo

Shanmir se réveilla en sursaut, empêtrée dans ses draps, le visage mouillé de larmes et le poing fermement serré sur la _Lumière du Telperion_. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée, et elle mit de longues minutes à se calmer. Elle tourna un regard fatigué vers son réveil et constata qu'il ne restait qu'une demie heure avant qu'il ne sonne. La jeune fille avait l'impression de n'avoir dormit que quelques minutes et se leva avec un soupir las. Entre sa soirée atroce et le cauchemar qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, l'adolescente se sentait bien faible.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain avant de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, grimaçant de douleur en touchant sa joue gauche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pour constater que sa joue avait doublé de volume et prit une vilaine teinte violacée. Shanmir soupira avant d'aller prendre sa douche, brûlante comme tous les matins. Elle prit le temps de se sécher délicatement avant de s'habiller rapidement, puis entreprit de soigner sa joue et d'y appliquer un gros pansement. Ce n'était pas très esthétique mais au moins ça dissimulerait la couleur caractéristique et la jeune fille pourrait prétendre avoir une rage de dent.

Elle mangea difficilement, le côté gauche de son visage l'élançant à chaque bouchée, mais cela restait tout de même largement supportable. La jeune fille avait connu pire entre ses cours réguliers d'autodéfense et la petite dizaine de chutes de cheval à son actif. Finalement comme elle avait tourné au ralenti ce matin là, l'heure de partir au lycée fut bientôt venue. A son grand soulagement, personne ne lui posa plus de questions que nécessaire quand à sa joue gauche semblable à une bajoue de hamster et elle eut droit à plus de regards compatissants que de moqueries.

Shanmir n'avait peut être aucun véritable ami proche pour voire les failles dans son mensonge, mais au moins tout le monde l'appréciait assez pour ne pas se moquer méchamment de sa « rage de dent ». La journée passa rapidement et à la fin des cours, à seize heures, la douleur sur sa joue gauche était passée au stade d'élancement légèrement désagréable. L'adolescente se dit avec un certain cynisme que ce n'était pas si grave que ça et que dans quelques jours sa joue aurait retrouvé sa taille ordinaire.

La jeune fille marchait lentement, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez elle pour faire face à son père. En général elle se pressait quand elle finissait à cette heure-ci car une école primaire se trouvait sur son chemin et le trottoir était alors encombré de jeunes enfants courants dans tous les sens dès seize heures trente. Mais aujourd'hui, l'adolescente se dit que ça lui ferait du bien de voire de jeunes bouilles innocentes tordues en de grands sourires enfantins. Shanmir tourna dans la rue de l'école au moment où le lâché de gosses eut lieu. En l'espace de quelques instants, l'air se remplis des hurlements de joies des enfants quittant enfin l'école – et parfois de même de parents un peu trop émus à l'idée de revoir enfin leurs chères têtes blondes. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle regardait cette joyeuse agitation avec bienveillance. _Je me fais veille moi pour réagir comme ça_, se dit-elle avec amusement.

Shanmir continua sa route le cœur un peu plus léger et les oreilles emplies de rires enfantins. Soudain, un petit garçon la dépassa en courant après un ballon, et la jeune fille entendit derrière elle la mère du garçon lui crier de l'attendre. L'adolescente se tourna et eut un élan de pitié envers la mère de famille qui semblait débordée par deux jumelles se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. La jeune fille continua la route, son regard suivant distraitement la forme du petit garçon toujours occupé à courir derrière son ballon juste devant elle. Ils avaient quasiment atteint le bout de la rue quand tout dérapa.

Le garçonnet donna un violent coup de pied dans son ballon qui l'envoya jusque sur la route alors même que les oreilles aiguisées de Shanmir entendaient le bruit d'une voiture tourner un peu trop vite au coin de la rue. Mais le petit enfant lui, tout concentré sur son jeu, n'avait pas entendu la voiture. Il se précipita après son ballon pour le rattraper, insouciant du danger. Shanmir n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, elle réagit immédiatement, lâchant son sac de cours pour se précipiter sur l'enfant en hurlant un avertissement.

Prenant appuis de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, l'adolescente se propulsa vers le garçon pétrifié devant la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus alors que le conducteur freina et donna un violent coup de volant pour tenter d'éviter l'inévitable. L'adolescente eut juste le temps de sentir ses mains éjecter violement l'enfant hors de la trajectoire de la voiture avant qu'une insupportable douleur n'explose dans tout le côté droit de son corps.

La jeune fille fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin par le choc et sa tête heurta violement le bitume. Tout était flou autour d'elle, elle était comme plongée dans un brouillard et se sentait dériver lentement vers le noir. L'adolescente entendait des hurlements tandis un liquide chaud se répandait partout autours d'elle, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, imbibant le sol. Elle eut vaguement conscience qu'elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang sans parvenir à vraiment s'en soucier. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était son côté droit déchiré et ses poumons en feu qui n'avaient plus l'air de vouloir se remplir d'air. Au loin Shanmir entendit confusément une musique vaguement familière, une sorte de « pin-pon » suraigu qui lui vrillait les tympans. Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement et le goût du sang lui emplissais la bouche et la gorge. La jeune fille essaya de tousser mais ne parvint qu'à s'étouffer un peu plus et à réveiller la douleur dans ses côtes qui semblaient en milles morceaux.

Une paire de bottes entra dans son champ de vision tandis qu'une voix grave et autoritaire lui parlait et qu'une paire de bras chauds et réconfortants la soulevait de terre. Shanmir était fatiguée. Elle décida de fermer les yeux et de dormir un peu et se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Hum bon, que dire... Ce chapitre présente donc celle qui va être le personnage principal : Shanmir. Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui s'attendaient à la voire rencontrer la compagnie de Thorin, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment l'envoyer comme ça devant la porte de ce cher Bilbo sans une petite explication auparavant! Explication qui arrivera d'ailleurs au prochain chapitre~ Il sortira dimanche prochain!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours très intéressant. Sinon je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta (d'ailleurs si quelqu'un veut se dévouer...). Voilà voilà, bonne journée/soirée à tous et à la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et/ou qui suivent cette histoire, ça me motive à écrire vous n'avez pas idée ! Je vous réponds toujours et d'ailleurs comme j'ai quelques reviews anonymes et que je ne savais pas comment faire pour vous manifester ma gratitude, je vais y répondre ici (j'ai vue que des auteurs faisaient ça et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée).

**Coton : **Merci pour avoir laissé une review dès le prologue, et désolée de ne répondre que maintenant ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, moi j'aime bien ton pseudo ) Je suis très heureuse que le début t'es plus ! Par contre je t'avouerais que je n'ai rien prévu d'extraordinaire considérant le fait que tous le monde la prenne pour une fille, juste un petit passage que je trouve drôle mais très court (j'espère que je ne vais décevoir personne ). J'espère quand même que ça te plaira si tu lis la suite un jour !

**Chupa 14 :** Contente que le prologue t'ais plu, je vais essayer de publier régulièrement pour ne pas trop faire attendre mes lecteurs ) Désolée de répondre si tard, alors que tu as non seulement laissé une review au prologue mais aussi au premier chapitre ! Je suis touchée de voire que suis cette histoire, et j'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont ^^

A propos de ce chapitre à présent, j'introduis ici des notions du folklore créé par Tolkien, et je vais partir du principe que tout le monde ne le connais pas car il n'est pas du tout évoqué dans Le Hobbit (et n'est qu'effleuré très légèrement dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux).

**Note pour comprendre ce chapitre (à lire si vous ne voulez pas être perdus !) : **Alors je vous ai déjà dis que **Eru** (**Ilúvatar)** avait créé les Valar et qu'ensembles ils avaient créé Arda. Parlons maintenant des Valar : ce sont donc des divinités semblables aux dieux grecques, ils sont au nombre de quatorze. Ils n'apparaissent pas tous ici et je ne vais donc vous parler que de ceux qui m'intéresse, si vous voulez en savoir plus je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire Le Silmarillion. **Manwë** est le chef du panthéon, mais également le frère de Morgoth (le premier Seigneur sombre et maître de Sauron) et le mari de **Varda**. Varda créa les étoiles et les constellations avec la rosée du Telperion (pour rappel, cet arbre est la création de la Vala **Yavanna** et représente la Lune). Ensuite nous avons **Oromë**, guerrier et chasseur, il fait partie des rares Valar à apprécier encore la Terre du Milieu. Ensuite je ne peux parler des nains sans citer **Aulë** le Forgeron, celui qui créa les montagnes et les nains (ça n'a pas d'importance ici mais notons qu'il est l'époux de Yavanna). Et enfin un personnage important ici est **Ilmarë**, qui n'est pas une Vala mais une Maia (une divinité inférieure, comme Morphée, Nyx et tant d'autres chez les grecques par exemple), elle est la servante de Varda, mais aussi sa fille et celle de Manwë, trait familial que j'ai choisi de mettre en avant ici.

Voilà, j'arrête de vous bassiner avec tout ça et je vous laisse lire maintenant,

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Quand Shanmir ouvrit les yeux, elle su qu'elle était au paradis. Elle était étendue sur de somptueuses étoffes, à la foi et fines et moelles, douce et légères. Tout autour d'elle était blanc, comme un immense palais de marbre scintillant faiblement. Un courant d'air caressa la joue de la jeune fille et elle se redressa légèrement pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle. L'adolescente était étendue sur ce qui semblait être un banc de pierre recouvert des étouffes si douillettes, tout près d'une grande arche aux hautes colonnes ouvrant sur un large balcon. Et par delà le balcon, des nuages à perte de vue.

L'adolescente se redressa un peu plus et la _Lumière du Telperion_ se balança doucement au bout de la chaîne à son cou.

Ho non, non, non ! La _Lumière_ !

Shanmir se pris la tête entre les mains en réalisant qu'en mourrant elle avait abandonné la _Lumière_, la laissa sans protection dans le monde des mortels ! La jeune fille gémit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, désespérée.

- Allons allons Shanmir, fille de Shanoa, pourquoi cet air si affligé ?

La jeune fille redressa la tête en entendant ces mots pour poser ses yeux sur un ange. La femme qui se tenait devant elle était tellement belle que s'en était indescriptible, mais sa beauté n'était pas écrasante, non, l'ange respirait la bonté et la gentillesse. L'adolescente ne se sentit que plus misérable de devoir annoncer son échec à un être aussi beau et pur, et elle sentit des larmes de honte et de détresse couler le long de ses joues.

- Je suis morte, répondit-elle d'une voix désespérée, alors que je devais absolument protéger la _Lumière du Telperion_. Mes ancêtres on veillé sur ce bijou depuis des siècles, et tout ce labeur vient d'être réduit à néant par ma faute.

- Ne pleures pas mon enfant, fit doucement l'ange en s'asseyant à ses côtés, tu es morte avec bravoure et honneur.

Se souvenant de la cause sa mort, Shanmir se tourna soudain vers l'ange avec un regard emplit d'inquiétude.

- Le petit garçon, comment va-t-il ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Shanmir, fille de Shanoa, l'enfant pour qui tu as donné ta vie est sain et sauf.

Le soulagement s'empara de la jeune fille qui poussa un soupir en sentant son cœur s'apaiser un peu. Au moins elle n'était pas morte en vain. Mais soudain, un détail la frappa.

- Dites moi madame l'ange, pourquoi ai-je encore la _Lumière_ autours du cou ?

A ces mots, l'être divin éclata d'un rire cristallin, rappelant douloureusement à la jeune fille celui de sa mère. Mère qu'elle allait bientôt revoir d'ailleurs, mais comment pourrait-elle lui faire face après son échec ?

- Je ne suis pas un ange mon enfant, et tu peut m'appeler Varda.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, étonnée que la femme ne soit pas un ange.

- Etes vous une déesse ? demanda l'adolescente.

- Je suis une Vala, répondit Varda avec un sourire maternel, mais je suppose que pour les gens de ton monde nous les Valar sommes l'équivalents de dieux. Bon, si nous regardions un peu l'état de cette blessure ? fit joyeusement la Vala.

Une blessure ? Shanmir baissa les yeux vers sont corps pour constater que ses seuls vêtements constituaient en sa culotte et des bandages entourant tout le haut de son corps. Elle rougit légèrement quand la déesse entreprit de défaire les bandages – d'autant plus qu'elle ne portait strictement rien en dessous – mais n'envisagea pas un seul instant de résister. Varda dégageait bien trop de bonté et bienveillance pour que l'adolescente puisse douter de sa bonne foi. Une foi les bandages retirés, la jeune fille ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût devant la large plaque de peau rosâtre qui parcourant tout son flanc droit depuis son aisselle jusqu'à sa hanche et s'étendait légèrement sur ses côtes et son dos.

- Ne fais donc pas cette tête, tu t'en tire plutôt bien. Tes côtes ont été brisées en plusieurs morceaux et ont perforé ton poumon droit ainsi qu'une grande partie de tes organes internes. La douleur a du être horrible, fit doucement la Vala en caressant gentiment la tête de la jeune fille. Et je ne peux soigner tes autres blessures, car elles ne sont pas la cause de ta mort...

- C'est vous qui m'avez soignée, demanda Shanmir avec curiosité.

La déesse hocha la tête et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, merci beaucoup, se reprit-elle, mais je ne suis pas heu... morte ?

Varda posa délicatement sa main sur la joue tuméfiée depuis le coup reçu la veille et malgré la légèreté du touché l'adolescente cilla. Cependant, la tristesse sans nom qu'elle lu dans le regard de la Vala lui déchira le cœur, douleur bien plus lancinante que tous les coups reçus de la main de son père.

- Si mon enfant, fit doucement la déesse, tu es morte, emportant avec toi la dernière étincelle de ma lignée.

_Hein ? _Alors que Shanmir se demandait si elle avait bien entendu les paroles de la déesse, une porte s'ouvrit dan son dos et elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans sa direction. Consciente d'être à moitié nue, la jeune fille rougit furieusement en entourant sa poitrine de ses bras, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était une jeune femme, magnifique elle aussi – quoi que moi que la déesse - et rayonnante de la même bienveillance que Varda.

- Ilmarë, salua la déesse.

- Mère, répondit la nouvelle venue avant de reporter son attention sur Shanmir.

L'adolescente inclina la tête devant la nouvelle venue, ne sachant trop que dire ou faire et toujours sous le choc des deniers mots de Varda.

- Ho mère, elle ressemble tellement à Noïsha, murmura la nouvelle venue avant de serrer soudainement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Pourquoi faut-il donc que vous mourriez tous si jeunes ?

L'adolescente était complètement perdue et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme – probablement une déesse elle aussi – la prenait ainsi dans ses bras, mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reçue une telle étreinte... Shanmir se laissa aller dans les bras d'Ilmarë, vaguement consciente que la main de Varda caressait doucement ses cheveux. Quand enfin la jeune femme mit fin à son câlin, Shanmir pu lire dans ses yeux la même douleur sans fond que dans ceux de la mère de la déesse, et sentit les larmes monter de nouveau à ses yeux.

- Pourquoi êtes vous si triste, madame la déesse ?

- Parce que je suis condamnée à voire le fruit de mes entrailles mourir génération après génération, de plus en plus jeune. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant...

Shanmir cligna des yeux en entendant ces mots.

- Vous êtes mon ancêtre, demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule à la déesse.

Ilmarë hocha gravement la tête, ses beaux yeux emplis de tristesse.

- Tu ressemble tellement à mon petit-fils, mon Noïsha bien aimé. En ce temps là ma lignée était encore bénie d'une longue vie, et sa mort ne me causa du chagrin que quatre cents ans après sa naissance.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Quatre cents ans ? Aucun humain ne peut vivre aussi longtemps ! Elle doutait fortement d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça pour ancêtre, sans parler de ces déesses !

**- **Je... quatre cents ans ? J'ai bien peur que vous ne vous trompiez, je ne peux pas être votre descendante... Personne parmi les hommes n'a jamais vécu si longtemps.

- Pas sur Terre c'est vrai, confirma Varda.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, méditant ce que ces mots impliquaient. Soudain les paroles prononcées par la Vala un peu plus tôt résonnèrent dans son esprit _« pour les gens de ton monde »_... Shanmir écarquilla les yeux.

- Non, murmura la jeune fille, c'est impossible...

- Ha tu sembles également avoir hérité de l'esprit rapide de Sheny, la sœur de mon Noïsha, fit Ilmarë avec fierté. Quel dommage qu'elle ne se soit jamais mariée.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Comme tu l'as comprit mon enfant, reprit Varda, tu n'est plus sur Terre mais sur Arda. Ces deux mondes ont été créés par le père de toutes choses, Illùvatar. Cependant il laissa la Terre au soin des seuls hommes tandis qu'Arda fut également peuplé des Elfes majestueux et des Nains sous les montagnes.

- Donc actuellement nous sommes en Arda... Attendez une minute, je suis morte non ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard emplis d'un mélange de chagrin et d'espoir, puis Varda tourna son visage maternel vers l'adolescente.

- Comme tu étais la dernière de notre lignée, la _Lumière du Telperion_ est restée sans protecteur à ta mort sur Terre.

Shanmir baissa la tête, honteuse. Cependant un doigt fin et délicat se posa sous son menton et lui releva délicatement la tête.

- Cependant, poursuivit la déesse, la _Lumière_ ne peut rester sans protecteur. Nous ne pouvons la prendre en charge, car c'est aux mortels qu'elle a été confiée. Le Père de toutes choses a vue ta jeune vie emplie de souffrance et nous a compté ton malheur. Etant donné que tu es morte avec bravoure pour sauver la vie innocente d'un enfant et que tu es la dernière de notre lignée, Illùvatar a décidé de t'offrir une seconde chance, en Arda.

La jeune fille eut un long moment de silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague, son cerveau peinant à assimiler ce que cela signifiait.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais ressusciter ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton incrédule.

- Non Shanmir, fille de Shanoa, répondit doucement la Vala. Ta nouvelle vie coule déjà dans tes veines.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'adolescente poussa un petit cris avant d'entourer de nouveau sa poitrine de ses bras. Varda fronça légèrement les sourcils avait de saisir un pan de sa longue robe pour couvrir la nudité de sa descendante tandis qu'Ilmarë allait à l'encontre du visiteur.

- Père, le salua-t-elle

- Ilmarë. Ho mais il semblerait que ma présence en ce lieu ne soit pas désirée. Je souhaitait savoir où vous en étiez, car il nous faut garder du temps pour parler de l'avenir de cette jeune fille.

- Tu as raison, Manwë, acquiesça Varda, le temps de donner une robe à cette enfant et nous venons.

La jeune fille était restée fermement plaquée contre le corps de la Vala pendant toute la discussion et la déesse se détacha doucement de son étreinte avant d'entreprendre de refaire le bandage couvrant le buste de l'adolescente. Ilmarë – qui était sortie en même temps que son père – revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une petite robe douce et légère, semblant faite de la même matière que les étoffes posées sur le banc de pierre.

Shanmir protesta faiblement qu'elle ne méritait pas de porter vêtement si somptueux mais les déesses ne voulurent rien entendre et lui passèrent la robe par-dessus la tête. Elle lui arrivait aux genoux, dévoilant la peau blanche parsemée d'hématomes de ses jambes et ses bras.

- Tu as des cheveux si doux, soupira Ilmarë d'un air nostalgique, quel dommage que tu les garde courts.

- C'est plus pratique pour se défendre et tirer à l'arc, répondit la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ainsi donc vous avez continuer à pratiquer ces activités ?

- Ainsi que l'équitation.

- Et bien mon enfant, fit Varda en la poussant doucement vers la porte, il semblerait fort que tout ce savoir te sera bientôt utile.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce adjacente où se trouvaient Manwë en compagnie de deux autres hommes et une femme.

- Mes amis, fit Varda, permettez moi de vous présenter Shanmir, fille de Shanoa, la dernière de notre lignée.

L'adolescente esquissa une révérence maladroite tandis que les personnes présentes inclinèrent légèrement le front en guise salut. La Vala lui présenta Aulë, Oromë et Yavanna, puis son compagnon prit la parole.

- Vous connaissez tous la raison de la présence de cette jeune fille ici, mais maintenant une question se pose : qu'allons- nous faire d'elle ?

Shanmir sursauta à ces mots avant de lancer un regard désespéré au Vala. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'on ne veuille pas d'elle ici ? Cependant elle ne lut que bonté et regrets sincères dans les yeux de son ancêtre.

- Je suis navré mon enfant, mais aucun mortel ne peut demeurer en ce lieux, fit-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille hocha, la tête, se sentant soulagée. Pour une raison inexplicable il était important pour elle que ses lointains ancêtres ne la détestent pas. Une main délicate se posa dans sa chevelure désordonnée tandis qu'Ilmarë lui caressait gentiment la tête, semblant contrariée de ne pouvoir garder sa dernière descendante auprès d'elle.

- Nous devons songer à la protection de la _Lumière du Telperion_, intervint Yavanna. Il faut un endroit sûr où envoyer cette jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi pas en Terre du Milieu, proposa soudain Oromë.

Sa déclaration jeta comme un froid dans la pièce, et Shanmir sentit la main d'Ilmarë se crisper légèrement sur sa tête. Puis les dieux se lancèrent dans une discussion animée. Apparemment la plupart n'avaient confiance qu'en les Elfes et se méfiaient grandement des Hommes – l'adolescente rougit légèrement quand elle réalisa qu'elle faisait partie d'un peuple peu apprécié de ses ancêtres.

- C'est pourtant la seule solution valable, soutint Oromë en regardant Manwë dans les yeux. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi mon ami.

Le Vala soupira avant de hocher la tête, mettant fin à la discussion. Shanmir comprit alors que son ancêtre semblait être le chef du panthéon et se sentit indigne d'une telle ascendance alors qu'elle avait failli à son devoir.

- Nous pourrions la confier à Sarouman, proposa finalement Yavanna sans grande conviction. Il protègera la _Lumière_.

- Le magicien blanc est fort et il pourrait sûrement la protéger avec efficacité, intervint Manwë d'une voix douce, mais il n'a guère de patience pour les Hommes, et je crains fort que cette pauvre enfant ne soit malheureuse en sa compagnie. Elle me semble avoir déjà assez souffert dans sa précédente vie.

Shanmir sursauta en entendant ces paroles et planta son regard dans celui de Manwë. Et là elle comprit qu'il _savait_. D'une manière où d'une autre, il connaissait son passé, et son regard n'était que bonté et compassion envers la jeune fille. Cela n'empêcha toutefois pas l'adolescente de pâlir légèrement – elle n'avait jamais rien dit à personne sur les coups que lui portait son père quand il rentrait saoul.

- Qu'en est-il des Elfes, demanda Ilmarë d'une petite voix.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible ma fille, répondit Varda. Il est vrai que Fëanor et moi-même avons forgé la _Lumière du Telperion_, mais elle a été offerte aux mortels et ne peut être gardée que par l'un d'entre eux.

La déesse soupira mais hocha la tête. Il y eut ensuite quelques secondes de silence méditatif avant que Manwë ne lance une nouvelle proposition.

- Mithrandir pourrait convenir pour cette tâche. Il protégera cette jeune fille et la _Lumière_, et est de bonne compagnie. Il saura la mettre en sécurité si l'ombre de Sauron devient trop menaçante.

- La magicien gris est actuellement occupé, intervint Aulë qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Il a rendez-vous ce soir même avec le descendant de Durin. D'ailleurs, il est étrange que cette jeune demoiselle retourne auprès de ses ancêtres, apportant la lumière avec elle alors que le roi déchu d'Erebor part en quête de son trône perdu... C'est peut être un signe, peut être était elle destinée à les aider dans leur quête. Ils avaient rendez vous dans la Comté si je me souvient bien.

- Oui, fit Yavanna, les nains sont loyaux et courageux envers leurs camarades, et si Mithrandir est avec eux la petite devrait être en sécurité.

La main d'Ilmarë se crispa de nouveau sur la tête de Shanmir.

- La Montagne Solitaire est toujours le domaine de Smaug, sans compter que le voyage risque de durer plusieurs mois... C'est bien trop dangereux.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que les Valar ne se remettent à débattre de la question sous les yeux d'une Shanmir légèrement perdue. Seule Varda resta silencieuse, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Soudain la déesse sembla reprendre conscience et papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Manwë. Quand le Vala intercepta le regard de sa femme, il réclama le silence.

- Qu'as-tu vu mon aimée ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres parfaites de la Vala qui adressa un regard réconfortant à sa fille.

- Thorin fils de Thráin se lance dans une quête dangereuse et son chemin sera semé d'embûches. La fin de sa quête m'apparaît bien ombrageuse... Cependant, parmi tous les futurs possibles, l'un d'eux est éclairé d'une douce lueur.

La Vala se tourna vers Shanmir avant de poursuivre.

- Et tu es dans ce futur-ci mon enfant. La _Lumière_ que tu portes fournira chance et prospérité au courageux peuple des montagnes, et si vous réussissez tu vivras heureuse durant de très longues années avant de rejoindre tes ancêtres auprès du Père de toutes choses.

Ce futur là plaisait bien à Shanmir, et le parfum légèrement enivrant de l'aventure commençait à planer autours d'elle. Cependant, Ilmarë voulu clarifier un point.

- Et que se passera-t-il si ils échouent ?

Sa mère lui répondit par un regard triste lourd de sens qui eut le mérite de refroidir quelque peu les ardeurs de la jeune fille. Elle venait à peine de mourir et n'avait pas vraiment envie de réitérer l'expérience tout de suite !

- Cependant, reprit Varda en souriant de nouveau, il n'y a que peu de futurs dans lesquels sa vie prend fin, et dans tous les cas je voie Mithrandir récupérer la _Lumière du Telperion_.

Cette dernière remarque acheva de convaincre les autres Vara et Ilmarë inclina légèrement la tête, se pliant à la volonté de sa mère.

- Ne risque-t-elle pas d'être désavantagée par sa grande taille parmi une troupe de nains, demanda soudain Oromë. Il serait fâcheux qu'elle ne puisse les suivre par certains passages.

- En effet, répondit Aulë, sans compter qu'elle ferait une cible trop évidente avec ses trente centimètres de plus que mes guerriers.

- Je m'en occupe, fit Yavanna, la taille d'un hobbit c'est ça ?

Aulë acquiesça et la déesse se tourna vers le chef du panthéon qui donna son accord d'un léger hochement de tête. La Vala s'approcha de Shanmir en souriant, et avant même que la jeune fille n'ai le temps de comprendre qu'on allait la _rétrécir_, tout devint soudainement plus grand autours d'elle et la tête lui tourna, la forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, l'adolescente arrivait à peine aux coudes des Valar et sa robe lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles.

oOo

Shanmir s'admira encore une foi dans le miroir devant elle. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait fière allure dans ses vêtements sombres de voyages : un pantalon ample surmonté de hautes bottes fourrées lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, une chemise à longues manches surmontée d'une tunique serrée à sa taille par une ceinture en cuir par dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé une veste – également en cuir - puis enfin un long manteau de voyage à large capuche. Les habits étaient à la foi légers et chauds - taillés pour la route et le combat, ils étaient assez près du corps pour ne pas risquer de s'accrocher à la moindre brindille et assez amples pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements.

Les Valar lui avaient également fait cadeau d'une dague qu'elle passa à sa ceinture et d'un magnifique arc accompagné d'un carquois bien fournit. La jeune fille avait ensuite eut droit à un petit débriefing sur la situation de la compagnie qu'elle allait rejoindre, ce qu'elle devait faire et dire. Shanmir sentit un frisson de peur et d'excitation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en entendant parler du dragon, ainsi qu'une vague de compassion pour les nains chassés de leurs terres.

Finalement quand tout eut été dit et que les Valar se soient assurés que la jeune fille avait bien retenu les noms et descriptions physiques de Mithrandir – également appelé Gandalf le Gris - et de Thorin Oakenshield, Manwë se saisit de sa petite main avant de lui faire traverser de nombreuses pièces, jusqu'à finalement arriver devant une sorte de vortex blanc tourbillonnant.

- Tu vas parcourir une très grande distance en très peu de temps avec ce vortex, expliqua le dieu, mais je crains fort que le voyage, tout court qu'il soit, ne soit quelques peu... désagréable.

- Vous savez, je viens de me faire écraser par une voiture alors je doute que ce soit pire...

Manwë eut un rire mi-figue mi-raisin avant de frotter gentiment la tête de Shanmir, ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux indisciplinés de sa descendante. Vint ensuite le tour D'Ilmarë qui se plia en deux pour serrer la petite dans ses bras.

- Je souhaite que ta nouvelle vie soit aussi longue et prospère que celle de mon cher Noïsha, lui murmura la déesse à l'oreille avant de se détacher d'elle.

Varda s'approcha enfin de l'adolescente et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Adieu donc, Shanmir fille de Shanoa, et que les étoiles illuminent ta voie.

La jeune fille hocha solennellement la tête, gravant dans sa mémoire les visages de ses ancêtres divins. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se tourna pour pénétrer dans le vortex.

Aussitôt, elle comprit ce que le chef du panthéon avait voulu dire. L'adolescente avait l'impression qu'on l'avait fait entrer dans une machine à laver qui tournait furieusement, la ballonnant de tous sens. Shanmir ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait tandis que son estomac se révulsait. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle allait définitivement vomir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Note :  Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre fastidieux avant que Shanmir ne rencontre Thorin et Cie et que l'aventure ne commence pour de bon. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais été capable de faire des introductions courtes et simples X) J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route ^^' Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas bêta.

Sinon j'ai une **question existentielle concernant la fréquence de publication** : au début je pensais faire comme mon autre fiction et poster un long chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais comme dans la plupart des reviews on me demande la suite le plus rapidement possible est ce que vous préfériez des chapitres plus courts toutes les semaines ? Ensuite pour le jour de publication je voulais poster le dimanche, mais je me suis dis ensuite que si je le faisais le samedi vous auriez le temps de lire avant la reprise le lundi. Bref, dites moi ce qui vous arrange le plus et en fonction de ce que vous me direz je posterais le prochain chapitre soit dimanche (ou samedi) prochain, soit celui d'après !

Sur ce Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !

Bye-bee~


	4. Chaptitre 3

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Les choses intéressantes commences à ce chapitre, on se retrouve à Cul-de-Sac avec nos nains préférés! Concernant la fréquence de publication je n'ai eut qu'une seule réponse, donc on va faire comme l'a demandé Chupa 14 : un chapitre plus court toutes semaines. normalement j'essayerais de poster le samedi mais je tiens à signaler que je suis actuellement en prépa, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre... Par exemple ce week-end j'ai juste été overbookée et je ne peux poster que aujourd'hui!

Sinon j'ai la vague impression que vous n'avez pas spécialement apprécié les deux premiers chapitre (vu le nombre de review dangereusement en baisse XD) et je tiens à préciser que cette fiction va être très, _très_ longue. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas bâcler l'introduction de Shanmir en Terre du Milieu. J'ai parlé d'une romance avec Thorin mais elle ne va venir que bien plus tard, et de toutes façons comme c'est principalement basé sur les films je devrais attendre de voire les deux autres avant de pouvoir la finir totalement! (j'avais bien dit que ce serait très long).

Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous ai posté un chapitre de taille "normal" donc deux fois plus longs qu'il n'était sencé l'être ;)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Samian : **Tout d'abord merci pour cette looongue review! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en éliminer un maximum mais j'ai toujours été nulle en orthographe... mais je suis heureuse que mon style te plaise ^^ J'ai effectivement lu le Silmarillion il y a quelques années et même si cette fiction est largement basée sur le film je prends tout de même quelques éléments du bouquin. Pour ce qui est de mon OC non elle ne va pas être une "demoiselle en détresse" (j'ai un peu du mal à m'attacher au personnages de ce genre), mais je vais également faire de mon mieux pour ne pas en faire une Mary-Sue totale (j'ai tellement horreur des OC comme ça XD)! Bref, merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que si tu lis la suite elle te plaira ^^

**Chupa 14 :** Voilà, comme tu es la seule à avoir donné ton avis pour la publication... Et bien ce sera une foi par semaine XD Par contre encore une foi je ferais mon maximum pour poster le samedi mais je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vas te plaire!

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Shanmir se réveilla dans un canapé moelleux et confortable, la tête bien callée par un oreiller douillet et une douce couverture recouvrant son corps mince. Elle se redressa en portant une main à sa tête, tentant de se rappeler comment elle avait atterrit ici – et surtout _où_ était ce « ici ». La jeune fille se frotta les tempes douloureuses quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir doucement. Dans le mouvement, quelque chose de froid et vaguement humide tomba de sa joue. Shanmir comprit que quelqu'un avait du lui mettre une compresse à l'endroit où son père l'avait frappé la veille - cependant elle ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin, la tête lui tournant légèrement.

Les Valar étaient peut être des divinités supérieures mais question transport agréable, la jeune fille avait déjà connu mieux ! Tout ce dont elle arrivait à se souvenir était une paire d'yeux bleus comme la glace. Ses pensées s'enchaînaient avec de plus en plus de clarté et au moment où le mot « glace » se fit un chemin dans son esprit, Shanmir se souvint d'une lame froide posée sur sa gorge. Elle porta immédiatement la main à son cou mais ne trouva pas la plus petite entaille. La jeune fille était pourtant certaine que le fil d'une épée avait menacé de l'égorger, mais pour l'instant elle avait d'autres soucis. Plongeant fébrilement la main sous son col, elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en sentant la présence familière de la _Lumière du Telperion_.

Shanmir se releva précautionneusement pour constater avec un petit sourire satisfait que son corps lui obéissait totalement. Par contre, c'était la dernière foi qu'elle voyageait au moyen d'un vortex lumineux. Son pauvre estomac ne supporterait certainement pas de réitérer l'expérience. Elle s'étira précautionneusement, toujours un peu étonnée de ne pas ressentir le moindre élancement dans le côté droit de son corps alors que la voiture lui avait littéralement réduit les côtes en bouillie. Soudain, cette grande liberté de mouvement lui sembla étrange... Shanmir se rendit compte qu'on l'avait dépouillée de ses armes. La jeune fille eut un petit haussement d'épaules. Certes elle n'avait plus d'armes mais elle s'était réveillée confortablement installée dans un canapé avec un oreiller et une couverture, cela signifiait donc qu'elle avait atterrit chez des gens méfiants mais pas malfaisants – sans compter qu'ils avaient même entreprit de soigner sa joue tuméfiée. Il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'elle soit au bon endroit.

L'adolescente s'avança dans la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec curiosité. L'endroit était douillet et cosy, il s'en dégageait une inexplicable sensation de chaleur et de bonté. Shanmir entendit soudain des voix venant d'un peu plus loin et décida de se diriger vers elles. Comme elle s'approchait, elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés occupé à lire un parchemin. La jeune fille allait l'interpeller lorsqu'il releva la tête, s'adressant apparemment à un groupe de personnes situées dans une pièce que l'adolescente ne pouvait voire. Il était de profil par rapport à la jeune fille qui eut alors le loisir de constater une oreille en pointe dépassant de la touffe bouclée. Se rappelant des paroles de Manwë, l'adolescente descendît le regard jusqu'aux pieds du jeune homme... Qui étaient couverts d'une épaisse touffe de poils bruns et bouclés.

Un hobbit. Donc théoriquement, les gens avec qui il parlait devaient êtres la fameuse compagnie de nains.

- Incinération ? demanda avec incrédulité le petit personnage.

- Ho oui, répondit une voix dans la pièce d'à côté, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil.

Shanmir se figea à ces mots, se rappelant les paroles des Valar._ Bon sang ils étaient vraiment sérieux alors pour le dragon ? _Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle en avait douté mais c'était tout de même un choc.

- ça va mon gars ? demanda une autre voix

Vu la tête qu'affichait le jeune homme et son affreuse pâleur, elle n'était pas la seule à être dépassée par cette révélation.

- Ou-Oui, murmura le hobbit en expirant profondément pour se calmer. Je me sens faible...

- C'est comme un four, reprit le premier nain, avec des ailes.

- De l'air, fit le hobbit de plus en plus pâle, j'ai besoins d'air.

- Un éclair aveuglant, continua le nain imperturbable, une douleur cuisante et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Le hobbit oscilla quelques secondes, de plus en plus pâle puis se redressa et carra les épaules à deux reprises...

- Non, dit il simplement avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

Shanmir sursauta en entendant le bruit sourd du hobbit s'effondrant par terre et se mit enfin en action. Elle s'avança vers le petit être tandis qu'un homme qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot ne s'exprime d'un ton courroucé.

- Vous êtes d'un grand secours maître Bofur.

Alors que la jeune fille atteignait le bout du couloir, un géant entra dans son champ de vision et se plia en deux pour ramasser le hobbit. Il se tourna vers elle et l'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul, intimidé par sa grande taille.

- Ha cher petit je voie que vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Permettez que je m'occupe de mon ami Bilbo Sacquet que voici et je suis à vous !

Le géant lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et un petit clin d'œil avant d'emporter le hobbit dans une pièce adjacente. Bizarre cet homme avec sa barbe grise et son long chapeau pointu. Il correspondait tout à fait à la description de ce magicien qu'elle devait trouver d'ailleurs... Soudain, la réalité heurta la jeune fille de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas ce vieillard qui était un géant, c'était elle qui ne devait pas dépasser le mètre vingt-cinq à présent ! Elle avait momentanément oublié cette histoire de miniaturisation, étant donné que dans la demeure du semi-homme tout était adapté à sa taille. Cet homme au chapeau pointu était donc très probablement le Mithrandir que les Valar lui avaient dit de trouver.

- Vous êtes réveillé à ce que je voie, fit une voix grave dans son dos.

Shanmir se retourna en sursautant légèrement avant de rencontrer un grand nain – enfin par rapport aux autres dans son dos et à elle il était grand – aux yeux bleus de glace. La jeune fille se rappela aussitôt de ces orbes glacés posés sur elles, tout aussi glacés que la lame sur sa gorge... L'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul tandis que ça main se portait à son cou dans un geste involontaire. Ce nain avait tout de même faillit l'égorger !

L'homme comprit immédiatement la cause des mouvements brusques de Shanmir, car il leva lentement les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne tenait pas son épée. L'attitude calme et posée de son interlocuteur rassura immédiatement la jeune fille qui retira rapidement sa main de sa gorge, avant de s'avancer d'un pas vers le groupe de nains s'agglutinant derrière le plus grand.

- Veuillez pardonner mon comportement précédent, reprit celui-ci, mais vous êtes apparus dans le jardin de maître Sacquet d'une manière disons... peu commune.

L'adolescente eut une grimace en repensant à son voyage au travers du vortex lumineux en portant une main à son estomac. Puis elle se dit qu'il serait peut être mieux de se présenter avant que les nains ne perdent patience. Shanmir prit donc une grande inspiration avant de plonger ses yeux marrons dans ceux de glace du plus grand des nains, qu'elle devinais être le fameux Thorin.

- Je m'appelle Shanmir, pour vous servir, commença-t-elle en s'inclinant comme Aulë lui avait dit de le faire, et je...

Fronçant les sourcils, l'adolescente se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire pour expliquer sa présence et son arrivée... lumineuse. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire que les Valar eux-mêmes l'avaient envoyés ici, ils ne la croiraient jamais. Les dieux lui avaient recommandé de se présenter au magicien gris en premier... Extrêmement mal à l'aise, l'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tortillant convulsivement ses mains entres elles.

- Mon oncle, intervint un jeune nain blond, ce petit gars a l'air épuisé, peut être vaut-il mieux laisser les choses bizarres au mage et lui permettre de se restaurer en attendant que Gandalf est finit avec le cambrioleur.

Shanmir lança un regard emplit de gratitude au jeune homme qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Thorin fronça les sourcils et scanna du regard rapidement la jeune fille de haut en bas, comme si il tentait d'évaluer le degré de menace potentielle qu'elle représentait. Finalement il sembla décider que ce dernier n'était pas très élevé car il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'effacer sur le côté et de l'inciter à suivre son neveu d'une légère inclinaison de la tête. Le nain blond et un autre jeune à l'air espiègle et aux cheveux bruns lui firent de grands sourires tandis que la compagnie dans son ensemble prenait place autours d'une grande table. Shanmir se retrouva entre Thorin et son neveu tandis qu'on lui tendait un bol de soupe et une miche de pain.

Après un remerciement poli, la jeune fille entreprit de manger avec appétit, bien que gênée par sa joue encore légèrement douloureuse. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait faim à ce point mais quelque part c'était logique, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis sa mort.

- Et bien, en voilà un qui a de l'appétit, pas vrai petit frère, s'exclama le nain blond au brun à l'air espiègle.

Shanmir lui lança un regard incertain, ne sachant pas trop si s'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Ne faites pas cette tête messire Shanmir, fit le blond, pour un nain c'est un compliment.

- En ce cas, fit l'adolescente en souriant, je vous remercie, maître nain. Et juste Shanmir, ça suffira.

Son petit frère éclata d'un grand rire joyeux à l'appellation utilisée par la jeune fille.

- Ne lui donnez donc pas du « maître nain », sa tête est déjà bien assez enflée comme ça !

- Comment dois je vous appeler alors ?

- Fili ! fit le blond.

- Kili ! fit le brun.

Le plus jeune frère entreprit alors de lui nommez tous les nains présents un à un, chacun inclinant poliment la tête à l'annonce de son nom. La jeune fille rendit son salut à chacun avant de replonger le nez dans son bol de soupe.

Shanmir cola un regard discret au grand nain à sa droite, plongé en pleine conversation avec un petit homme à la barbe blanche. Elle devait bien avouer que les deux frères qui s'agitaient à ses côtés et leur oncle étaient de loin les plus beaux de tous les hommes réunis à la table. Apparemment, la beauté était héréditaire dans cette famille ! L'adolescente continua tranquillement de manger jusqu'à ce que le jeune brun ne pose brutalement une énorme choppe devant son nez. La jeune fille le regarda en clignant des yeux, sa confusion se lisant aisément dans son regard. Le nain partit d'un rire joyeux et son frère donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos de Shanmir, la faisant grimacer légèrement. Son ancêtre Varda avait consciencieusement rafistolé la partie de son corps emboutée par la voiture, mais ça n'avait pas pour autant fait disparaître les nombreuses autres blessures qui parcouraient son épiderme – la plupart dues aux coups reçus de son père.

- Bois, ça te fera du bien ! Lui lança joyeusement Fili.

Méfiante, Shanmir se saisit de la poignée de la choppe pour l'amener près de son nez... avant de la repousser au loin violement, une expression de pur dégoût sur les traits. Pour certaines raisons évidentes, elle avait l'alcool en horreur, et l'odeur de la bière lui rappelait par trop celle de son père quand il rentrait éméché au logis.

- Je suis désolée, je ne bois pas d'alcool, dit-elle d'un ton poli pour adoucir son mouvement brusque et ne pas froisser ses hôtes.

Les deux frères la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et tous les nains la dévisagèrent comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. L'adolescente s'agita sur sa chaise, plus mal à l'aise que jamais avant de rencontrer le regard de Thorin. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la dévisageait comme tous les autres mais son regard était différent. Il exprimait plus une profonde perplexité et une certaine curiosité alors que tous les autres étaient clairement effarés.

L'arrivée du magicien mit fin à l'embarras de la jeune fille.

- Allons mes bons amis, ce n'est guère une façon de se comporter !

Shanmir fut soulagée par cette diversion et lança un regard de remerciement à l'homme qui lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant avant de s'installer dans un coin d'où tout le monde pouvait le voire.

- Alors alors, si vous nous racontiez un peu comment vous vous êtes trouvé dans le jardin de ce cher Bilbo mon garçon, hum ?

La jeune fille décida que c'était le bon moment pour mettre au point un petit détail qui l'ennuyait depuis son réveil.

- Je suis une fille, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Les nains en furent tous extrêmement surpris, bien qu'ils l'exprimèrent tous de manière différente. Fili et Kili poussèrent des hurlements de surprise en s'éloignant vivement d'elle comme si elle était atteinte d'une grave maladie hautement épidémique tandis que la plupart des autres se contentaient d'exclamations surprises. Quand à Thorin et au nain chauve au crâne tatoué – Dwalin si elle se rappelait bien -, ils se contentèrent pour leur part d'un discret haussement de sourcil. Shanmir pris le partir de sourire de ces réactions avant de se tourner à sa gauche avec un sourire taquin.

- Pas la peine de vous éloigner autant, je ne pense pas que ce soit contagieux.

Quelques rires fusèrent tandis que les deux frères se rasseyaient correctement, les joues légèrement colorées.

- Et bien pardonnez ma maladresse, jeune demoiselle, mais que voulez vous les yeux d'un vieillard ne sont pas aussi perçants que ceux des jeunes gens, fit malicieusement le magicien en coulant un regard espiègle à Fili et Kili qui se contentèrent de grommeler dans leurs courtes barbes. Mais revenons en à vous très chère.

Shanmir prit une profonde inspiration et serra sa main sur la fleur d'argent qui pendait à son cou à travers le tissu de son vêtement avant de jeter un regard incertain aux nains rassemblés autours d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Mithrandir mais qu'en était-il d'eux ? Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire dérober la _Lumière du Telperion_, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait la confirmation qu'il était extrêmement précieux. Son regard croisa celui de Thorin avant que les yeux du nain ne se posent avec curiosité sur son poing fermé sur son habit. Oups, elle avait fait une bêtise !

- N'ayez crainte, personne ne vous fera quoi que ce soit parmi les personnes présentes ici, la rassura le mage.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune fille passa les mains derrière sa nuque pour détacher la chaîne d'argent à son cou et la soulever jusqu'à ce que la délicate fleur au noyau de cristal n'apparaisse. L'adolescente teint le bijou au niveau de ses yeux et avança la main pour que tous puissent le voire. Les nains eurent des exclamations étouffées à la vision de la _Lumière_ et Mithrandir prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai été envoyée par les Valar, murmura Shanmir dans le silence religieux qui avait pris place.

La jeune fille se retrouva la proie de quatorze regards incrédules et inquisiteurs et s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Comme le silence s'éternisait sans que personne ne dise le moindre mot, l'adolescente rattacha la chaîne à son cou avant de dissimuler la _Lumière_ sous ses habits.

- Racontez moi toute l'histoire, demanda alors le mage d'une voix profonde et sérieuse.

- Vous n'allez jamais me croire, soupira la jeune fille avec abattement.

- Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que vous transportez autours du cou ? demanda soudain Thorin d'une voix énervée.

- La _Lumière du Telperion_, répondit Shanmir, légèrement irritée que le nain la prenne pour une imbécile. Forgée par les Valar eux-mêmes. Cette gemme est sous la protection de ma famille depuis des siècles.

- Impossible, répliqua un nain à la barbe rousse, la _Lumière_ fut confiée aux descendants de Varda et Manwë eux mêmes !

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, lâcha Shanmir.

Cette déclaration fut suivie de quelques secondes de calme avant que tous les nains ne se mettent à parler en même temps, se levant de leurs chaises pour donner plus d'emphase à leur propos, créant une véritable cacophonie qui inquiéta quelques peu la jeune fille. Le mage gris avait assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien en présence de ces personnes mais elle n'en était plus très sure à présent. L'adolescente recula légèrement, se rapprochant inconsciemment du magicien. Celui-ci lâcha un profond soupir avant de se lever pour réclamer le silence. Une ombre se dessina dans son dos tandis que sa voix puissante résonnait de manière presque irréelle dans la pièce, et la compagnie eut vite fait de se rassoire en silence.

- Je vous crois jeune demoiselle, dit Mithrandir en se rasseyant à sont tour, racontez moi donc tout en détail je vous prie.

La jeune fille hésita avant de hocher la tête.

- Tout a commencé il y a quelques heures... Je vis- vivais pardon, dans ce que l'on peut considérer comme... un monde... parallèle à celui-ci.

Shanmir fit une pause dans son récit avant de jeter un regard circulaire pour voire si quelqu'un allait remettre ses mots en doutes. Cependant comme le silence s'éternisait, elle continua son histoire.

- Il y a eut un accident, et pour faire simple... je suis morte.

Cette foi-ci il y eut des exclamations de surprise et des grognements dubitatifs, mais un regard du mage suffit à faire taire les nains.

- Comme j'étais la dernière de ma lignée, ma mort laissait la _Lumière du Telperion_ sans protecteur... J'ai été... ressuscitée et transférée jusqu'au Tanquetil, où les Valar m'ont apprit qu'ils étaient mes ancêtres et ce qu'était réellement la _Lumière_. Je savais seulement que ce bijou était extrêmement précieux et que ma famille en était la gardienne mais c'était tout.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de mortel se rendant dans la dernière demeure des Valar, marmonna Dwalin.

- Vous avez raison, répondit la jeune fille en inclinant la tête dans sa direction, c'est pourquoi ils m'expliquèrent que je ne pouvais demeurer avec eux. Ils eurent alors une longue discussion quand à avoir où ils devaient m'envoyer... Ils ont parlé d'un certain Sarouman, mais Manwë a déclaré que... que ce n'était pas un endroit adapté pour un enfant.

Shanmir s'était reprise à la dernière minute. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que le Vala avait dit mais la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer sa vie avant la mort avec qui que ce soit.

- Ils ont alors voulu m'envoyer auprès des Elfes, mais la _Lumière_ doit être gardée par des mortels. Finalement, un certain Aulë a parlé de vous Thorin, dit a jeune fille en se tournant vers le nain aux yeux de glace qui sembla surprit. Il a parlé de votre quête pour reconquérir vos terres qui devait commencer ce soir, au moment même de ma mort. Il a vu ça comme un signe que je devais vous retrouver. Les Valar savaient que Mithrandir vous accompagnerait, alors ils ont décidé que c'était une bonne solution.

- Aulë, murmurèrent plusieurs nains, ébahis qu'elle est rencontré leur père à tous.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Elle comprenait que cette histoire soit un peu dure à digérer pour les pauvres nains. Soudain, un bruit les fit tous tourner la tête et ils virent Bilbo qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ho désolé, fit le hobbit, je vous dérange peut être ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Shanmir cligna des yeux, un peu étonnée de la réaction polie et mesurée du semi-homme. Après tout, c'était sa maison non ? Se sentant soudain très lasse et voyant que Mithrandir voulait parler avec le jeune Sacquet, la jeune fille décida de finir son récit tout de suite, histoire d'en être débarrassée.

- C'est là que Varda a déclaré que si je venais la _Lumière _vous apporterait chance et que j'avais une bonne probabilité de m'en sortir vivante. Finalement ils ont tous accepté et décidé de me... _rétrécir_ pour que je ne sois pas trop encombrante. Je suis une humaine, précisa-t-elle devant les regards questionneurs.

Un long silence méditatif suivit sa déclaration, jusqu'à ce que Kili de pose une question à l'adolescente avec curiosité.

- Mais quel âge avez-vous en ce cas ?

- Dix sept ans.

- Miséricordes, s'exclama le hobbit, c'est si peu ! Même selon les critères des Hommes vous n'êtes pas encore adulte !

Les nains semblaient d'accord avec le semi-homme mais Shanmir haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que c'est le fardeau des protecteurs de la _Lumière du Telperion_.

- La quoi ? demanda Bilbo avec un air perdu.

- Venez cher hobbit fit Mithrandir, vous et moi avons quelques sujets donc nous devons discuter. De plus, vous me semblez encore un peu pâle mon ami.

* * *

Note : Voilà donc un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner de ma trop longue introduction de mon OC, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Je tiens de nouveau à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, toujours pas de bêta en vue (d'ailleurs si ça intéresse quelqu'un...)

Je vous retrouve donc en fin de semaine pour le prochain chapitre (si je ne suis pas morte sous la tonne de boulot que j'ai avant) où il y aura une première confrontation entre Shanmir et Thorin!

Sur ce Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !

Bye-bee~


	5. Chapitre 4

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Encore un chapitre à Cul-de-Sac avec ces chers nains. Je tiens à m'excuser des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, une amie m'a dit qu'elle voulait bien les corriger mais elle aussi n'a pas beaucoup de temps donc je ne sais pas quand elle pourra le faire. Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fais super plaisir et me motive énormément à écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible =D

D'ailleurs pour vous remercier je vous ai réservé une petite surprise (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre) dans ce chapitre~

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Olivia :** Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, et merci à toi pour ta gentille review ^^

**Samian : **Ta review m'a vraiment fais très plaisir, c'est gentil de me rassurer comme ça (je sais j'ai tendance à m'excuser pour un rien, on me le dit souvent XD). Pour les fautes je suis soulagée qu'elles ne posent pas trop de problème même si j'essaye de trouver le moyen d'en éliminer un maximum. Pour ce qui est de la romance je ne crois personnellement pas au "coup de foudre" pour moi l'amour est un sentiment qui vient avec le temps et qui se cultive et se renforce, pas un truc qui nous tombe dessus d'un coup comme ça. Contente que la réaction de Fili et Kili t'ai plu, pour honnête j'ai moi aussi pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Quand à ce pauvre Bilbo il passe à peu près les trois quarts du film à être perdu selon moi XD Je prévoie effectivement quelques interactions intéressantes entre lui et Shanmir ^^ Merci pour les cours, heureuse de rencontrer une collègue de bagne! Bonne chance à toi aussi ;)**  
**

**Chupa 14 :** Merci de laisser une review à chaque chapitre depuis le début, voilà la suite ;)

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

- Merci, fit poliment Shanmir tandis que Dori déposait une tasse de thé fumant sous son nez.

- Pas de quoi mademoiselle Shanmir.

- Juste Shanmir, reprit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Le nain inclina la tête avant d'aller rejoindre ses frères, Ori et Nori assis près du feu. Les nains se trouvaient dispatchés un peu partout dans le salon du hobbit, discutant par petits groupes. L'adolescente avait laissé traîner ses oreilles, écoutant les différentes discutions et avait vite appris les relations familiales qui reliaient les membres de la compagnie de Thorin entre eux - quelque part ce n'était pas si compliqué, les noms des membres d'une même famille étaient extrêmement proches. La jeune fille se mit à siroter tranquillement son thé, bien callée dans un confortable fauteuil. Au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom et releva instinctivement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Kili. Le jeune homme se crispa, comme prit en faute, mais Shanmir lui sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur la tasse brûlante entre ses mains.

Le jeune nain n'avait pas l'air méchant et l'adolescente n'avait jamais été du genre à suspecter que les autres disent du mal d'elle dans son dos. Le brun échangea un regard surprit avec son frère et les deux nains se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour venir s'asseoir sur des chaises près de la jeune fille. Shanmir les regarda s'approcher sans se départir de son sourire amical, se demandant ce que les jeunes hommes voulaient.

- Vous avez l'oreille fine pour une humaine, plaisanta Kili.

- C'est de famille, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le brun s'esclaffa tandis que son frère affichait un large sourire.

- Excusez moi, reprit finalement Kili, je ne voulais pas être impoli.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune fille. Par contre on ne peut pas se tutoyer ? Je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus jeune que vous deux.

Kili et Fili échangèrent un regard, et la jeune fille eut l'impression que c'était pour eux un moyen de communication au moins aussi efficace que la parole. Finalement le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de sourire et de hocher la tête, bien vite imité par son frère. Shanmir avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé, plissant légèrement les yeux sous la douleur de sa joue gauche.

- Comment t'es-tu blessée ? demanda tout à coup Kili.

C'était si soudain et inattendu que la jeune fille faillit lui cracher sa gorgée de thé à la figure. Sans compter que Shanmir n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre. Dire que son père l'avait frappé ne ferait que soulever d'autres questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas non plus envie de mentir aux nains - les deux frères s'étaient montrés amicaux avec elle dès le début, et elle aurait l'impression de les trahir.

- On m'a frappé, dit-elle finalement en détournant le regard.

Shanmir se tendit en voyant Kili ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour demander qui, et Fili fronça les sourcils. Le blond dona soudain un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère qui poussa un grognement avant de lancer à regard courroucé à Fili. De nouveau, Shanmir assista avec fascination à un échange muet entre les deux frères. Finalement le brun détourna les yeux, abandonnant sa question. L'adolescente lança un regard de gratitude au blond qui lui sourit gentiment d'œil en retour. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent tandis que la jeune fille continuait de boire à petites gorgées le contenu de sa tasse.

- Pourquoi les Valar ne vous on-t-ils pas soignée ? Demanda Fili.

- Ils n'ont eu le droit de soigner que la blessure qui a causé ma mort, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Alors que le nain allait poser une nouvelle question, une voix grave et rocailleuse interpella les deux frères.

- Fili, Kili, venez un peu par ici mes garçons.

Les jeunes nains s'excusèrent auprès de la jeune fille avant de se rendre auprès de Dwalin tandis que son frère, Balin, allait s'asseoir dans le corridor, hors de vue. La jeune fille finit son thé avant de se lever pour rejoindre le nain à la barbe blanche qui avait l'air plus calme que ses confrères. Cependant en sortant de la pièce elle tomba sur le large dos de Thorin qui semblait en pleine conversation avec son aîné. Shanmir allait rebrousser chemin quand la voix de Balin s'éleva, la retenant sur place.

- Je pense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur, dit-il d'un ton résigné. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi... après tout que sommes nous, soupira le nain. Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets. Pas de quoi faire des héros.

- Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous, répondit Thorin de sa voix profonde.

- De vieux guerriers.

- Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ses nains contre une armée des Monts de fer, affirma le roi nain avec force. Quand j'ai fais appel à eux ils ont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant... c'est tout ce que je demande, murmura l'héritier de Durin.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, répliqua le vieux nain. Tu as le choix. Tu as agis avec honneur envers notre peuple : tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues, une vie de paix et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut plus que tout l'or d'Erebor.

- De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, _ceci_ est venu à moi. Ils ont rêvé du jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leurs terres. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Balin, continua Thorin d'un ton plus doux... Pas pour moi, murmura-t-il.

- Nous te suivrons mon garçon.

Shanmir entendit le nain à la barbe blanche se lever et décida de s'éclipser discrètement – Thorin ne serait sûrement pas très heureux de découvrir qu'elle les avait plus ou moins espionnés. Les deux nains passèrent en silence devant elle et la jeune fille décida de se retirer pour chercher Mithrandir – elle aurait souhaité savoir ce qu'étaient advenues les armes que lui avaient donné les Valar. Cependant l'adolescente était à peine sortie du salon que les voix graves des nains s'élevaient dans la pièce, fredonnant un air solennel. Fascinée malgré elle, la jeune fille se tourna pour constater les visages sérieux de la compagnie perdus dans le vide tandis que la mélodie emplissant l'air. Et c'est alors que la voix profonde et rauque de Thorin s'éleva au dessus des autres.

Shanmir sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps tandis que le roi nain chantait, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous elle et la jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre. Alors elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter par la mélodie tandis que les nains reprenaient le refrain en coeur.

_Au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

_Vers des cachots antiques et de profondes cavernes_

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

_En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté. _

_._

_Les nains de jadis jetaient de puissants sorts_

_Quand les marteaux tombaient comme des cloches sonnantes _

_En des lieux profonds, où dorment des choses ténébreuses_

_Dans les salles caverneuses sous les montagnes. _

_. _

_Pour un antique roi ou un seigneur elfique, _

_Là, maints amas dorés et miroitants _

_Ils façonnèrent et forgèrent, et la lumière ils attrapèrent _

_Pour la cacher dans des gemmes sur les poignées des épées. _

_. _

_Sur des colliers d'argent ils enfilèrent_

_Les étoiles en fleurs sur des couronnes ils accrochèrent_

_Le feu-dragon en fils torsadés ils maillèrent _

_La lumière de la lune et du soleil. _

_._

_Au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

_Vers des cachots antiques et de profondes cavernes_

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

_Pour réclamer notre or longtemps oublié. _

_. _

_Des gobelets ils ciselèrent là pour eux même_

_Et des harpes d'or où nul homme ne creuse _

_Longtemps ils sont restés, et maintes chansons _

_Furent chantées, ignorées des hommes et des elfes. _

_. _

_Les pins rugissaient sur les cimes, _

_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit. _

_Le feu était rouge, il s'étendait flamboyant _

_Les arbres comme des torches étincelaient de lumière. _

_. _

_Les cloches sonnaient dans la vallée_

_Et les hommes levaient des visages pâles _

_La colère du dragon plus féroce que le feu_

_Abattit leurs tours et leurs maisons frêles. _

_. _

_La montagne fuma sous la lune _

_Les nains, ils entendirent le pas pesant du destin. _

_Ils fuirent leur demeure pour tomber mourants_

_Sous ses pieds, sous la lune. _

_._

_Au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

_Vers des cachots antiques et de profondes cavernes_

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

_Pour lui reprendre nos harpes et notre or !_

Shanmir sentit une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. Si la conversation entre le chef de la compagnie et le vieux nain lui avait donné matière à réfléchir, la chanson des nains l'avait littéralement bouleversée. Elle avait ressentis la terreur du peuple barbu chassé de ses terres par le dragon, la douleur des guerriers incapables de protéger leur foyer, mais également l'indignation à l'idée des richesses amassées à la sueur de leurs fronts volée en quelques instants.

La jeune fille s'était plus ou moins retrouvée embarquée dans cette quête sans vraiment le vouloir, les évènements s'étant enchaînés de manière affolante depuis sa mort. Cependant les nains venaient d'ouvrir un peu leurs cœurs à travers leur chant ce soir là, et les yeux de Thorin exprimaient à la foi la force de sa détermination et la profondeur de son chagrin. Non, la jeune fille ne s'était pas spécialement retrouvée ici de son plain gré. Mais elle était heureuse d'y être, et adressa un remerciement silencieux aux Valar, avant de se promettre de faire tout son possible pour aider les nains à regagner Erebor.

Shanmir essuya la trace de la larme sur sa joue avant de se lever à la recherche du magicien gris. Elle le trouva dans la pièce voisine – une chambre d'après le petit lit qui se trouvait dans un coin - en train de fumer sa pipe, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

- Mithrandir, salua la jeune fille depuis le pas de la porte.

- Entrez entrez chère petite. Que puis je pour vous ?

- Monsieur Bilbo... Il ne viendra pas n'est ce pas ?

- Si mon enfant, il ne le sait pas encore mais il viendra.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils en pénétrant dans la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Balin avait clairement sous entendu que le hobbit ne se joindrait pas à leur expédition, mais aussi que cela la compromettrait grandement. Le magicien gris en était probablement lui aussi conscient, alors allait-il forcer le semi-homme à les suivre, même si s'était contraire à sa volonté ?

- N'ayez crainte mon enfant, je ne vais pas le forcer.

Shanmir rougit avant de s'excuser en se demandant si ce Gandalf avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées.

- Et n'allez pas croire que je lis dans vos pensées, continua le magicien avec un petit sourire. C'est juste qu'elles s'impriment sur votre visage de façon tout à fait visible par n'importe qui.

- Je sais, soupira Shanmir, on m'a souvent dit que j'étais très expressive. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si je faisais exprès...

- Allons allons, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Mais il est tard et je m'égare, vous souhaitiez me parler ?

- Oui, en réalité je voudrais savoir où sont passées mes armes. Quelque chose me dis que je vais en avoir besoin avant la fin de cette quête.

- Ha oui bien sur ! Thorin a préféré vous les retirer pour plus de sécurité, bien qu'à mon sens il était évident qu'il vous avait suffisamment effrayé lors de votre première rencontre pour que ne songiez pas à vous en servir.

Shanmir frissonna au souvenir de l'épée du nain contre sa gorge et hocha la tête.

- Allez donc les lui demander, il ne rechignera pas à vous les rendre. Quand ce sera fait revenez dans cette chambre pour dormir quelques heures : il est tard et nous partirons tôt demain.

* * *

Note : Ta-da la surprise était la chanson des nains _en entier_! L'histoire de l'apothéose et de la chute d'Erebor, tirée du livre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents. Encore une foi je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour écrire plus (c'est pas l'envie qui manque pourtant).

Je vous retrouve donc en fin de semaine pour le prochain chapitre où il y aura une première vrai conversation entre Shanmir et Thorin!

Sur ce Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !

Bye-bee~


	6. Chapitre 5

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba!Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eut une semaine bien chargée. Et merci à vous tous pour vos adorables review, je suis tellement heureuse que je crois bien que je pourrais en pleurer! :')

Du coup j'ai décidé d'ajouter à chaque chapitre un petit "fait divers" concernant cette histoire, parce que personnellement je suis fan de futilités. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Chupa 14 :** Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça dommage que la chanson ne soit pas en entière dans le film, mais en même temps on peut le comprendre, il est déjà très long! Même si c'est vrai que... la magnifique voix de Thorin... *bave* qui est effectivement tout aussi magnifique que lui... *insérer ici un cri de fangirl* Merci encore de laisser une review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Rowena** : Tout d'abord merci d'avoir laissé une review, et heureuse que ça te plaise, et que tu sois toi aussi fan du merveilleux univers de Tolkien! Je ne connaissait Richard Armitage que très vaguement au travers de deux trois épisodes de "Robien Hood" donc je n'avais pas spécialement d'à priori sur la question ; je suis tombée sous le charme après la chanson de Thorin et ma santé mentale s'est irrémédiablement foutu la malle quand il a fait un câlin à Bilbo. J'espère que la suite te plaira (même si l'évolution va être assez lente, je ne suis pas une grande fan des histoires d'amour qui prennent comme ça d'un coup) et je suis heureuse que mon style te plaise! =D

**Samian : **Pitié ne t'excuses pas pour un retard, je vais culpabiliser à chaque foi que je pourrais pas poster le samedi sinon X) Et sache que tes review sont toujours très longues et inintéressantes de mon point de vue (même ma messagerie est d'accord parce que elles sont tellement longues qu'elles ne rentrent pas entièrement dans le mail et je dois aller directement sur pour pouvoir les lire en entier) ! Pour Fili et Kili je dois t'avouer être totalement fascinée par les relations entre ces deux-là (et avec leur oncle aussi) et je pars du principe que même si ils sont très jeunes (j'ai lu quelque part que l'équivalent de l'âge humain de Kili était 18 ans) ils sont tout de même les héritiers de Durin et je pense que du coup ils ont été élevés de façon à avoir un certain sens des responsabilités (même si ils ont foiré avec les poneys XD). C'est ma vision très personnelle de ces deux là, et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise en tous les cas. Et quand aux paroles de la chanson... j'ai moi aussi essayé XD (J'ai moi aussi échoué T.T)

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Après sa conversation avec le magicien gris dans la petite chambre, l'adolescente se rendit au salon dans lequel les nains avaient chanté, espérant y trouver Thorin. Il y était effectivement, en pleine conversation avec Dwalin et la jeune fille décida d'attendre qu'il est fini. Elle laissa son regard traîner dans la pièce pour constater que presque tous les nains étaient partis – probablement en quête d'un lieu où dormir. A part les deux guerriers en pleine conversation, il n'y avait que Nori et Bofur, assis silencieusement auprès du feu et fumant quelque herbe avec leurs longues pipes.

Finalement Thorin leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le roi nain fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer quelques mots à Dwalin, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Shanmir regretta que les Valar l'aient autant rapetissée, elle arrivait tout juste à l'épaule du nain. Ils lui avaient donné la taille d'un hobbit pour ne pas qu'elle fasse une cible trop évidente, mais le roi nain était vraiment imposant par rapport à elle. La jeune fille tenta de chasser son malaise, après tout elle n'avait jamais été très grande et avait l'habitude de devoir lever la tête pour parler à quelqu'un.

- Vous souhaitiez me parler ?

- Oui... En fait j'aurais voulu savoir si vous pouviez me rendre mes armes, s'il vous plait. Je pourrais en avoir besoins au cours de notre voyage.

Thorin la sonda du regard quelques instants, ses yeux s'arrêtant plus longuement sur sa joue tuméfiée.

- Vous vous êtes battue ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune fille en détournant le regard, j'ai pris la fuite dès que j'ai pu.

- Pourquoi ?

Shanmir se tortilla légèrement sur place, extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle avait beau ressentir une profonde sympathie envers le roi sans royaume maintenant qu'elle connaissait son histoire, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait envie de parler. Cependant Thorin ne détourna pas le regard, attendant clairement une réponse à sa question.

- Parce que la personne qui m'a frappé était bien plus grande et forte que moi... Et complètement saoule donc imprévisible, répondit finalement l'adolescente d'un ton un peu sec.

Ses yeux chocolat se plantèrent dans ceux de glace du nain et cette fois-ci Thorin détourna le regard, avant de finalement hocher la tête et de se diriger vers une autre pièce, la jeune fille sur les talons. Shanmir fronça les sourcils en entendant des bruits de ronflements provenir de la chambre sombre et décida de rester sur le seuil de la porte. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à marcher sur un nain endormit, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et elle avait oublié de demander aux Valar de lui ajouter l'option infra vision. Shanmir avisa la silhouette du roi nain se déplaçant presque silencieusement dans la pièce suivit de bruits de ferraille, puis Thorin reparu enfin, les armes de la jeune fille dans les mains. Il les lui tendit sans un mot et Shanmir les accepta avec un remerciement avant de mettre la dague et les flèches à sa ceinture et l'arc à son épaule. Ils s'éloignèrent de la pièce sombre en silence.

- Les nains voient-ils dans le noir ? demanda la jeune fille avec curiosité.

Le roi nain se stoppa et la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot, et l'adolescente se demanda si elle ne venait pas de se montrer hautement discourtoise. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des coutumes des nains !

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas être malpolie.

- Non, répondit finalement Thorin, ne vous excusez pas. Je suis juste étonné que vous posiez une question aussi basique sur mon peuple. Nous vivons sous les montagnes et sommes habitués à l'obscurité, cependant dans le noir complet nous sommes aussi aveugles que les humains.

Shanmir sourit, soulagée de ne pas avoir offensé le nain. Froisser un homme qui faisait une tête et demie de plus qu'elle et au moins deux fois sa largeur d'épaules ne faisait pas spécialement partie des priorités de la jeune fille.

- Il n'y a pas de Nains dans le monde d'où je viens.

Thorin haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard dubitatif l'adolescente comprit alors que le roi nain ne la croyait pas quand elle disait être morte et venir d'un autre monde. Elle eut une grimace mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout, toute cette histoire était totalement anormale, et si on lui avait dit un jour que sa vie prendrait cette tournure, Shanmir n'y aurait jamais cru - cependant cela lui faisait tout de même de la peine que parmi tous les nains ce soit Thorin qui doute d'elle.

- Je ne vous mens pas, soupira la jeune fille, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à le faire.

- Comment pourrais-je en être sur, répliqua le nain. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de gens venants d'un autre monde. Et vous ne nous avez pas tout dit.

Shanmir tressaillit sous l'accusation du roi nain, car elle était irréfutable. Elle secoua la tête avec fatalité, se sentant soudain très lasse – elle n'avait à présent plus qu'une envie : aller s'effondrer sur un lit et dormir jusqu'à plus sommeil.

- Vous avez raison, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix fatiguée, mais il est certains sujets qu'il ne convient pas d'aborder de nuit avec des gens que l'on vient à peine de rencontrer.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma furtivement dans les yeux du roi nain avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête.

- Allez vous coucher, nous partons tôt demain matin.

Shanmir hocha la tête puis prit congé du nain avant de se diriger vers la petite chambre où elle avait parlé avec Mithrandir. Elle alla directement s'écrouler sur le lit avant de se rouler en boule. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa mort – ou plutôt même à cause de tout cela – la jeune fille était exténuée, et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

oOo

Il faisait encore nuit quand Shanmir se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir rêvé cette nuit là, mais elle avait clairement du faire un cauchemar car son visage était encore légèrement humide de larmes tandis que son poing était fermement refermé sur la _Lumière du Telperion_. L'adolescente s'essuya le visage du mieux qu'elle pu et décida de se lever. Elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas cette nuit là et préférait être prête pour le départ de la compagnie. La jeune fille déambula dans la maison vide du hobbit, croisant parfois un petit groupe de nains endormis. Elle s'attarda quelques minutes en trouvant Fili et Kili affalés dans un canapé l'un contre l'autre, attendrie devant l'air presque enfantins des jeunes hommes endormis.

Shanmir finit par arriver dans une pièce qui devait être la cuisine et tomba sur un nain bien réveillé, occupé à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

- Ha bonjour mademoiselle Shanmir !

- Juste Shanmir, heu...

- Ori !

Le nain lui sourit gentiment et la jeune fille ne pu que lui retourner son sourire. Elle n'avait pas fait attention la veille, mais le jeune homme avait un regard doux et un air amical et poli. L'adolescente lui proposa son aide et ensembles ils entreprirent de préparer un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. Ils discutèrent joyeusement et Ori se révéla d'une politesse et d'une discrétion qui tranchaient totalement avec le comportement des deux autres plus jeunes nains de la compagnie. Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand les premiers nains arrivèrent, attirés par l'odeur de nourriture – Bombur en tête. La pièce devenait rapidement de plus en plus animée au fur et à mesure que les nains arrivaient et Shanmir se surprit à sourire devant cette joyeuse tablée.

La jeune fille ne se rappelait pas avoir vue pareil spectacle, et bien que les bonnes manières des nains laissent fortement à désirer elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait leur compagnie. Elle avait juste un peu de mal avec le fait que tous les hommes à table prennent de la bière dès le matin, mais Mithrandir lui avait assuré que les nains tenaient bien mieux l'alcool que les Hommes. Finalement quand tout le monde se fut restauré, Thorin annonça leur départ imminent, et tandis que les nains préparaient leurs sacs de voyage, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'en possédait pas. Gandalf remarqua son trouble et lui tendit malicieusement un sac à dos à sa taille au dessus duquel était roulé ce qui ressemblait fort à un sac de couchage de hobbit.

- Comment...

- J'ai prit la liberté d'emprunter quelques affaires à ce cher Bilbo, fit le magicien avec un sourire en coin.

Shanmir remercia le magicien gris avant de se rendre dans le vestibule du trou du hobbit où se trouvaient déjà la plupart des nains. Seuls Kili et Fili manquaient à l'appel et leur oncle soupira avant de donner le signal du départ.

- Ces deux là nous rattraperont, ils n'avaient qu'à être prêts dans les temps, trancha Thorin avant de s'élancer dehors sans un regard en arrière.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais le ciel s'éclaircissait vers l'est et les étoiles étaient pâles dans le ciel de printemps. Cependant il faisait tout de même assez sombre et la jeune fille devait faire attention où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas trébucher sur les cailloux ou les trous qui parsemaient la route. Comme elle aurait aimé partager la vision nocturne des nains en ce moment ! L'adolescente se retrouva rapidement en bout de file, préférant avoir une vue dégagée sur le sol devant elle.

Shanmir avait toujours eut une oreille fine, et cela couplé à sa position dans la compagnie firent qu'elle fut la première à entendre les pas de courses derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, s'attendant presque à voire surgir un troupeau d'éléphants au vue du bruit... Mais non, ce n'étaient que Fili et Kili qui couraient pour les rattraper, riant dans la foulée. Elle sourit avant de se remettre en marche regardant où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas s'étaler devant les deux frères – elle avait moyennement envie de se faire écraser par les jeunes nains qui devaient bien chacun peser le double de son poids.

La jeune fille ne pu donc pas voire le regard pétillant et légèrement diabolique qu'échangèrent les neveux de Thorin en la voyant avancer précautionneusement. Ils accélérèrent leur course en s'approchant d'elle, se séparèrent pour passer de chaque côté de la jeune fille et... La soulevèrent chacun par un bras avant de continuer leur course en hurlant de rire sous les cris de surprise et d'indignation que poussa l'adolescente. Les pieds de Shanmir ne touchaient plus le sol et elle volait littéralement derrière les deux frères. Ils rattrapèrent la compagnie assez rapidement, remontant la colonne sous l'hilarité générale jusqu'à parvenir devant Thorin et Gandalf.

Le roi nain regardait les fils de sa sœur d'un air blasé, et Shanmir eut un élan de compassion envers lui en se demandant tout ce que les deux garnements avaient bien pu faire comme bêtises jusqu'à présent. En parlant d'eux, Fili et Kili la déposèrent au sol avec toute la douceur dont sont capables deux jeunes nains hilares.

- Fili, Kili, soupira Thorin.

- Désolé Oncle Thorin, mais cette jeune demoiselle était à la traîne et nous ne voudrions pas la perdre dès le premier jour n'est ce pas ! Fit malicieusement Kili.

- Je n'étais pas à traîne, je fais juste attention où je mets les pieds moi ! Je ne suis pas nyctalope je vous signale.

- Nicta-quoi ? demanda le brun en penchant comiquement la tête de côté.

- Nyctalope. Ça veut dire qui voie dans le noir.

- Ho.

Fili se moqua de l'air stupide qu'affichait son frère et les jeunes nains commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard désabusé du roi nain qui finit par décider de les ignorer et de poursuivre son chemin. Shanmir hésita quelques instants avant de le rejoindre.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Non... ils peuvent être bien pires.

Shanmir soupira avant de décider d'imiter le roi nain en ignorant les deux frères. Le jour avait commencé à poindre devant eux et la jeune fille y voyait à présent assez clair pour pouvoir marcher au même rythme que le reste des nains. Ils gravirent une haute colline et s'arrêtèrent un instant en haut, attendant les nains les plus à la traîne. Shanmir eut le souffle coupé devant la vue de la Comté éclairée par les premières lueurs du jour. C'était le paysage le plus magnifique qu'elle ai jamais vue de toute sa vie - enfin de toutes _ses vies_ plutôt puisqu'elle en était à présent à la deuxième...

Ils marchèrent encore quelques temps, les nains parlant, plaisantant et riant à gorge déployée. La compagnie arriva finalement à un petit relais où ils purent acheter des poneys et un cheval pour le magicien gris. Dwalin demanda de sa voix rude à la jeune fille si elle savait monter à poney et il hocha la tête avec approbation quand il apprit que c'était le cas. De son côté, Shanmir comprit pourquoi ses ancêtres avaient toujours insisté pour que les générations continuent l'équitation. Bien que la plupart ne devaient sûrement pas se douter des véritables raisons de cette tradition familiale !

Maintenant qu'ils étaient montés, ils avançaient bien plus vite et la matinée était déjà bien avancée quand ils entendirent de grands cris.

* * *

**Divers :** Shanmir est un prénom mixte, à la base elle devait s'appeler Sheïr qui est aussi un prénom mixte (après réflexion je l'ai trouvé trop masculin).

* * *

Note :  Et voilà ils sont partis! Sachant que la compagnie quitte Cul-de-Sac le 27 avril et que Elrond lit la carte de Thorin le 21 juin, attendez vous à de nombreux chapitres ne se basant sur aucun passage précis du film, je ne compte pas passer le deux mois de route sous le silence~ Je vous retrouve donc en fin de semaine pour le prochain chapitre où Shanmir découvrira les joies du voyage en groupe!

Sur ce Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !

Bye-bee~


	7. Chapitre 6

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Encore une foi je ne peux poster qu'aujourd'hui, mais cette foi c'est pas entièrement ma faute, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour le faire hier mais le site a beugué trois fois de suite alors j'ai abandonné. Sinon merci encore à tous mes reviewers, mais aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire! ^^

Le chapitre qui va suivre n'est malheureusement pas très développé, j'ai eu une dure semaine (sérieux ces études auront ma peau un jour).

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Lunaelle :** Merci, heureuse que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer ce que j'écris ^^

**Chupa 14 :** Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose en ce moment... Les choses sérieuses commencent plus tard, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas asser de temps pour écrire plus vite Sinon merci encore de laisser une review à chaque chapitre ^^

**Rowena** : Quelle belle métaphore, en tant que fan de desserts je ne peux que trouver ça très gratifiant, merci beaucoup! =D Je suis également heureuse que tu apprécie le personnage de Shanmir, mais aussi que tu ai compris ce que je cherche à faire passer, parce que j'ai toujours peur de faire un personnage trop "Mary-Sue" ou au contraire trop "princesse en danger". En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ;)

**Samian : **Oh mon... j'ai dis "intéressantes"? _*va chercher une corde et un tabouret*_ Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot assez puissant pour décrire à quel point je me sens mal et stupide... ' Je suppose que tu as compris qu'en fait je voulais dire qu'elles étaient très bien et que j'aimais beaucoup les lires et, et... je m'enfonce là non? Bref, je suis TERRIBLEMENT DÉSOLÉE! Bon j'ai finis de pleurer mes excuses, je vais te répondre correctement maintenant XD. Heureusement pour toi que tu n'aime pas les histoires d'amour au premier regard, parce que là ça ne va _vraiment_ pas être le cas (sans compter que Thorin n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à faire confiance au premier venu). Effectivement il y a des petits indices, disons pour faire simple que Shanmir est sensible au charisme de Thorin et que Thorin est intrigué par le mystère qui entoure Shanmir. J'imagine bien Fili et Kili attaqué par des hordes d'écureuils sanguinaires... X'D Pauvre tonton Thorin est déjà blasé par ses neveux avant même le départ... ça promet pour la suite! Et oui ce sont de jeunes farceurs, ils n'allaient pas rater une si belle occasion. J'aime vraiment beaucoup la relation complexe qui unie ces trois là. Pour la réponse à ta question... Et bien il y a bien une raison mais si je te me dis maintenant ça va être un gros spoil donc... Je suis désolée mais je vais ménager mon suspens, il va falloir attendre d'être à Fondcombe ;) (et effectivement ta review a encore dépassé de ma messagerie XD). Merci encore de laisser de longs commentaires à chaque foi, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire =D

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

Shanmir avait été surprise de voire Bilbo courir pour les rattraper, le fameux contrat flottant au vent depuis la petite main du hobbit. Elle chevauchait près de Gandalf à ce moment là, et le magicien lui lança un petit clin d'œil en souriant dans sa barbe.

Cela faisait plusieurs bonnes dizaines de minutes que Bilbo les avait rejoints, mais il ne semblait toujours pas à l'aise en selle, tenant les rennes du bout des doigts comme si il s'agit d'un serpent venimeux. La jeune fille sourit discrètement avant de ralentir le pas de sa monture de façon à chevaucher à côté du hobbit.

- Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de vous remercier pour votre hospitalité d'hier soir, commença la jeune fille avec un sourire avenant. Enfin le plus juste serait même de m'excuser d'avoir ainsi débarqué chez vous à l'improviste, rajouta-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Ho mais je vous en prie, répondit le hobbit d'un air étonné, à vrai dire vous êtes la seule que j'ai actuellement invité à entrer chez moi et à me remercier.

La jeune fille fronça un peu plus les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler quand est-ce que le semi-homme l'avait invité à entrer chez lui.

- Vous étiez inconsciente en fait, précisa le hobbit, et comme vous étiez blessée j'ai demandé à Thorin de vous porter à l'intérieur. A ce propos avez-vous encore mal ?

L'adolescente sourit face à l'air sincèrement préoccupé du hobbit.

- Non c'est bon, grâce à vous je suppose Monsieur Bilbo !

- Appelez moi donc juste Bilbo, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Shanmir hocha la tête en guise de réponse et ils continuèrent de cheminer dans un silence amical. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes le poney de Bilbo fit un léger écart, manquant de désarçonner le pauvre semi-homme qui maudit dans sa barbe le placide animal. Shanmir réprima un sourire avant de décider de l'aider un peu.

- Ne vous cramponner pas aux rennes comme ça, vous risquez de lui tirer sur la bouche. Détendez vous et baissez vos mains... voilà comme ça ! Vous pouvez vous tenir à sa crinière si vous n'avez pas confiance. Redressez vous un peu et laisser vos jambes pendre naturellement. Relevez le regard, ne regarder pas vos mains mais un point au lointain devant vous, ça vous aidera à garder votre équilibre.

Bilbo s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait à suivre les conseils de la jeune fille et au bout de quelques minutes, bien que sa position soit encore un peu crispée il avait déjà l'air plus en confiance.

La nuit commençait de tomber quand ils trouvèrent une auberge et Thorin déclara qu'ils y passeraient la nuit. Fili et Kili furent chargé de s'occuper des poneys et Shanmir proposa aux deux frères de les aider. La jeune fille appréciait le contact des animaux au regard doux et intelligent, et de plus les deux frères étaient de bonne compagnie. Les jeunes nains acceptèrent avec joie et ils s'occupèrent tous trois des montures dans une ambiance relativement calme et amicale avant de rejoindre leurs compagnons à l'intérieur. L'établissement était empli principalement de hobbits, aussi la longue tablée de nain avec le magicien et son haut chapeau pointu à son bout était-elle facilement repérable. La compagnie suscitait chez les semis-hommes une vive curiosité mais Shanmir n'y prêta pas attention.

Les jeunes nains allèrent s'asseoir entre Dwalin et Nori qui leur avaient laissé deux chaises côtes à côtes tandis que Shanmir prenait place près de Bilbo. Le hobbit lui adressa un sourire aimable avant de la remercier pour les poneys. Shanmir était toujours un peu surprise de la politesse et de la gentillesse du petit homme, mais elle ne le remercia pas moins sincèrement. Le tenancier vint prendre leur commande – sans surprise deux bières pour Fili et Kili – et sourcilla quand la jeune fille lui demanda une boisson sans alcool. Il coula ensuite un regard sur ses pieds bottés, remonta jusqu'à son visage lisse et la jeune fille se dépêcha de rabattre son capuchon avant qu'il ne puisse aviser ses petites oreilles rondes.

- Allons, dit Bilbo, ma nièce est trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool, sa mère va me gronder si elle apprend qu'elle a bu une bière alors qu'elle était sous ma responsabilité !

- Votre nièce ? demanda en sursautant l'aubergiste.

- Oui, au troisième degré du côté de mon père, elle a peine vingt-trois ans.

- Excusez moi mademoiselle, nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir de si jeunes clients. Je vais vous amener un verre de lait de chèvre.

Shanmir soupira de soulagement quand le petit homme s'éloigna avant de remercier Bilbo.

- A peine vingt-trois ans ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Les hobbits sont majeurs à trente trois ans, si je vous avait donné moins il aurait eut un doute, et plus il n'aurait pas comprit votre refus de boire une bonne bière.

- En tous les cas, intervint Thorin, vous avez bien fait de cacher vos oreilles. Un hobbit portant des chaussures est déjà assez rare comme cela*, ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire remarquer encore plus.

- En ce cas je pourrais me faire passer pour une jeune naine, suggéra Shanmir.

- Vous n'avez pas de barbe, fit remarquer Thorin en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune file cligna des yeux en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

- Les naines ont de la _barbe_ ?

- Les naines existent vraiment alors, demanda soudain Bilbo. Dire que le Vieux Took a bien faillit me faire croire que les nains jaillissaient tout formés de la pierre !

La remarque du hobbit déclencha de nombreux rires à table jusqu'à ce que Balin lui réponde.

- Les naines sont peu nombreuses et extrêmement timides, elles ne quittent jamais les montagnes sans y être forcées. Cela couplé à la barbe que les femmes des autres peuples ne possèdent pas...

Bilbo secoua la tête avec incrédulité mais ne pipa mot. Shanmir aurait quand à elle bien aimé poser d'autres question mais elle avait l'impression que ce serait... _malpoli_. La jeune fille se contenta donc de ruminer ses pensées en grignotant son dîner, fatiguée par la longue journée passée en selle.

oOo

Après l'épisode dans cette auberge, la jeune fille prit bien soin de dissimuler ses oreilles avec un bandeau en cuir, vérifiant discrètement qu'il tenait bien en place quand ils croisaient des voyageurs sur la route où lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour dormir la nuit. Leur voyage se poursuivait paisiblement, ils étaient toujours en terre habitée par des Hommes et des hobbit - les journées passées à poney étaient fatigantes, mais la compagnie de nains était joyeuse et Shanmir s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Fili et Kili, les plus jeunes avec Ori. Ce dernier était également de bonne compagnie, bien plus calme et réservé que les neveux de Thorin.

Lors de la pause déjeuné le troisième jour de voyage Shanmir avait trouvé le plus jeune des trois frères de la compagnie assis à l'écart, occupé à écrire dans un grand livre relié en cuir. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'était approchée discrètement et était restée béate d'émerveillement devant le travail délicat du jeune nain. Les pages de l'ouvrage étaient couvertes d'une belle écriture calligraphiée, et Shanmir ne put s'empêcher de féliciter Ori.

- C'est magnifique !

- Vraiment ? Merci, répondit le jeune nain en lui souriant gentiment.

- Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un qui possédait une si belle écriture ! De quoi ça parle, demanda l'adolescente en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme.

- Ce sont nos aventures. Il n'y a pas grand-chose pour l'instant...

Ori avait tourné les pages de l'ouvrage en prononçant ces derniers mots, et Shanmir pu constater que en plus de relater leurs faits, le jeune nain avait également ajouté au livre de nombreux dessins.

- Tu es vraiment un artiste, c'est incroyable.

- Ce n'est pas si bien que ça, répondit maladroitement le nain, gêné par tant de compliments.

- Tu as tort, c'est vraiment formidable que tu fasses ça. En plus quand la quête sera achevée tout le monde pourra lire nos aventures grâce à toi !

Cette conversation marqua le début d'une sorte d'amitié diffuse entre les deux jeunes gens – Ori était extrêmement timide pour un nain et semblait ne pas trop savoir comment réagir avec la jeune fille et de son côté Shanmir éprouvait une affection presque maternelle pour le jeune homme.

Le lendemain ils s'arrêtèrent pour la première foi dans une auberge tenue par des Hommes et Bilbo soupira avec nostalgie.

- Je n'étais jamais sortit de la Comté avant aujourd'hui, confia-t-il à Shanmir, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça m'arriverait un jour.

- Comment Mithrandir a-t-il bien pu faire pour vous faire sortir de votre trou bien-aimé, demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire espiègle.

- Et bien sans compter le fait que laisser une jeune demoiselle voyager avec des _nains_ pour seule compagnie me paraissait inacceptable, je suppose que c'est à cause de cette chanson, répondit le hobbit avec sérieux.

- Oui moi aussi j'ai été touchée par leur chant, commença Shanmir et je... attendez une minute, ce n'est quand même pas à cause de moi que vous êtes venu, demanda-t-elle d'un ton horrifié.

- Ne le prenez pas mal Shanmir, mais vous êtes vraiment une très jeune fille, et les nains sont parfois un peu... _indélicats_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est sûrement mon côté Touque qui a prit le dessus !

- Votre côté... Touque ?

Shanmir regretta instantanément d'avoir posé cette question, car les yeux du hobbit s'illuminèrent soudain et il se mit à lui expliquer très précisément son arbre généalogique, remontant à plusieurs générations en arrière. Le hobbit avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que la jeune fille n'osa pas l'interrompre, le laissant déblatérer de longues – très longues – minutes jusqu'à ce que Gandalf ne croise le regard suppliant de la jeune fille et ne vienne à son secours.

- Allons allons mon cher Bilbo, cette petite est fatiguée, laissez la donc se reposer.

Shanmir lança un regard reconnaissant au magicien avant de le saluer d'un « Mithrandir ». Soudain Kili surgit à sa gauche, déclanchant un violent sursaut et un petit cris de surprise de la part de la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

- Je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que tu utilise le nom elfique de Gandalf ?

Une foi remise de sa petite frayeur, Shanmir fronça les sourcils.

- « Mithrandir » est un mot elfique ?

- Tu ne le savait pas, demanda Fili avec étonnement en surgissant à sa droite.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de surgir à l'improviste comme ça tous les deux ? Vous allez finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Sa réflexion déclencha les rires des jeunes nains tandis que l'adolescente tentait tant bien que mal de conserver son air indigné.

* * *

**Divers :** Avec son 1m52, Thorin est plutôt grand pour un nain ; avec son 1m24, Shanmir est carrément minuscule pour une humaine.

* * *

Note :  Je sais je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose ici, mais j'ai eu une très grosse semaine, c'est complètement le bordel dans nos heures de colles, tout à été chamboulé... Bref ne me lancez pas de tomates (j'ai horreur de ça en plus XD) s'il vous plait. Sinon je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine pour cause de vacances... Non attends stop, REPOSE CETTE TOMATE! _*s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant que les tomates c'est le mal*_

Sur ce Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !

Bye-bee~


	8. Chaptitre 7

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! J'ai pris ma première de vacances mais du coup ma deuxième c'est résumée à dormir/bosser (j'ai même mangé en bossant plus d'une foi) donc pas trop de temps pour écrire et encore moins pour poster, je suis désolée de ne le faire que maintenant ^^'

Voilà sinon j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en avaient) et que vous n'allez pas trop être déçus par ce chapitre...qui n'a même pas le mérite d'être plus long que les autres -_-'

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Delphine :** Oui c'est vrai que ce fandom n'est pas très exploité, mais il je pense que les films vont lui donner un sacré coup de pouce, il y a déjà des centaines de fic en anglais. Heureuse que mon histoire et mon style te plaisent( duo gagnant, yesss!). Oui, je suis assez "anti-coup de foudre", dans la réalité ça n'arrive jamais! Lire un ou deux romans à l'eau de rose pourquoi pas, mais le monde créé par Tolkien est trop sombre pour ça, ça serait juste bizarre et déplacé je trouve. Contente aussi que ma longue introduction de Shanmir te plaise, j'ai vraiment envie de faire une longue histoire donc je voulais l'introduire proprement. Le prologue était surtout pour donner envie de lire je l'avoue, et puis aussi parce que c'est toujours mieux de commencer une fanfiction sur le fandom dont il est question je trouve. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ;)

**Chupa 14 :** J'ai hésité à en faire une naine quand j'ai du créer Shanmir... mais pas longtemps XD J'ai vraiment trop du mal avec les naines et leurs barbes pour en faire un de mes personnages principaux pour le moment X) Pauvre Tonton Thorin c'est vrai ! Mais bon, ces deux-là ont leurs bons côtés et ils sont jeunes donc on leur pardonne ^^ (et puis c'est une bonne raison pour "réconforter" Thorin n'est ce pas? *rire de détraquée*). Tu vas pouvoir sortir les tomates par contre, parce que je n'ai même pas écris un bon gros chapitre... Pour me faire pardonner je t'offre un cookie télépathique.

**Rowena** : Dans le bouquin il n'arrête pas de se lamenter qu'il n'est pas un Touque mais un Sacquet, j'étais OBLIGÉE d'en parler XD Et oui, Shanmir est le genre de personne qui écoute les autres (elle a de la patience, moi je lui aurais dit gentiment mais fermement qu'il me gavais à sa place!), on le verra encore par la suite ^^ Thorin est majestueux, il ne fait pas la fête en se gavant et buvant de la bière jusqu'à en avoir plein la barbe, non lui il arrive après et bois tranquillement une bonne sou-soupe (je sais que ce n'est qu'un petit détail du film, mais ce passage avec sa soupe m'a juste tuée quoi ).

**Samian : **J'ai adoré le fait que dans le film chaque nain ai sa propre personnalité, et j'ai l'intention de faire interagir Shanmir avec chacun d'entre eux, chacun d'une façon différente si possible ^^ Et comme j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour ce qui est mignon et que Ori rentre définitivement dans la définition de ce mot (nan mais il est vraiment trop adorable quoi, j'ai envie de lui faire plein de câlins!), ensuite avec la personnalité de Shanmir je pense qu'elle est plutôt du genre a avoir un instinct de protection envers les autres (et surtout les enfants) assez développé, le terme d"afection maternelle" convient bien je trouve ! Ensuite pour Bilbo, c'est un hobbit très comme il faut et dans le film il s'insurge quand un troll le traite de "fouine", donc je l'imagine bien être rapidement outré par le comportement des nains avec une "demoiselle". Et oui pour la passion des hobbits envers les arbres généalogiques, je me devais d'en parler XD Sinon pour les tomates... Vu mon délais je vais me faire toute petite en fin de chapitre ^^' J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés en tous les cas, et je suis contente de t'avoir empêché de te sentir coupable, j'apprécie toujours tes looongues reviews (qui ne rentrent toujours pas dans le mail xD)

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

La compagnie voyagea encore quelques jours en terres habitées, les routes étaient larges et bien entretenue. Cependant passer toute la journée à cheval était et épuisant, aussi quand ils croisèrent une auberge tenue par des Hommes un beau jour en milieu d'après midi Thorin décida d'y faire halte plutôt que de continuer leur route jusqu'au soir - afin de permettre aux hommes et aux bêtes de se reposer un peu.

Au fil du voyage une routine bien huilée s'était installée, si bien que Thorin n'eu pas besoins de demander à ses neveux de s'occuper des poneys pour que ceux-ci s'en chargent, et que personne ne fut étonner de voire Shanmir aider Fili et Kili dans leur tâche. Comme chaque nuit depuis leur départ, Shanmir partageait sa chambre avec Bilbo et en était très heureuse – le petit homme ne ronflait pas et était d'une délicatesse et d'une politesse rafraîchissantes après toute une journée sur les routes à écouter les conversations de nains. L'après midi était frais mais ensoleillé et le semi-homme avait disparu quelque part pour fumer tranquillement sa pipe. Shanmir était allongée sur son lit, profondément plongée dans ses pensées quand des coups peu délicats résonnèrent à sa porte.

- Oui ?

Sans surprise, la jeune fille vit Fili pénétrer dans la pièce tout sourire, son frère sur ses talons.

- Il y a une vaste coure derrière l'auberge, déclara Kili. Nous avons encore quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, et j'ai vue que tu avais un arc avec toi. Ça te dirait un petit concours ?

La jeune fille était fatiguée mais le sourire joyeux et presque enfantin du jeune nain la convainquit et elle acquiesça avant de suivre les deux frères dans la fameuse coure. Là se trouvaient déjà la plupart des nains ainsi que Bilbo, effectivement en train de fumer la pipe. Shanmir constata également la présence de cibles assez lointaines.

- Alors on fait ça comment, demanda-t-elle à Kili. Cinq flèches et une cible chacun et on recule de plus en plus ?

- Ca me va ! Fili, tu fais l'arbitre ?

- Ha non, fit Shanmir, il faut un arbitre impartial !

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Le jeune blond avait parlé d'un ton peiné et lui faisait à présent le coup bas des yeux de chien battu. Shanmir du reconnaître que Fili se débrouillait assez bien, mais après plusieurs jours passés sur les routes avec les eux frères elle commençait à les connaître.

- Absolument pas, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Kili éclata de rire devant l'air déconfit de son frère qui ne tarda pas à joindre son rire au sien avant de secouer la tête, vaincu.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un juge impartial je suis volontaire miss, déclara Bofur en s'approchant, sa pipe à la main.

- Merci, répondit Shanmir en lui souriant gentiment.

Shanmir vérifia discrètement que le bandeau de cuir dissimulant ses oreilles humaines tenait bien en place avant de retirer sa cape de voyage et de s'approcher des cibles, son arc à la main. Elle s'arrêta à peu près à la moitié de la distance maximale d'où ils pouvaient tirer avant de se tourner vers Kili pour savoir si l'endroit lui convenait pour commencer. Le brun hocha la tête avant de lui proposer de tirer en première.

- Les dames d'abord, fit galantement le nain.

Shanmir se concentra sur les cibles avant de prendre l'arc en main. Elle commença par le tendre à vide, car elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé et voulait connaître sa souplesse. La jeune fille constata avec un grognement satisfait qu'il était parfaitement adapté à sa main.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Bofur.

- Si si, c'est juste que je ne l'aie encore jamais utilisé alors je voulais tester un peu sa souplesse.

Sur ses mots, Shanmir pris une flèche dan sons carquois, l'encocha, visa et... sourit avec satisfaction quand la pointe s'enfonça quasiment au centre de la cible. Il y eut quelques sifflements admiratifs dans son dos mais la jeune fille les ignora, elle avait déjà encoché sa deuxième flèche. Qui se planta elle aussi non loin du centre, de même que les trois suivantes. La jeune fille lança un regard légèrement provocateur à Kili, et une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux du brun qui semblait agréablement surprit des compétences de la jeune fille.

- Tu as de la concurrence on dirait petit frère, Dit Fili avec un grand sourire.

Le brun se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de se mettre face à sa cible, en position. Il prit son arc d'un geste habile et fluide, encocha une flèche et ne visa qu'une demie seconde avant de relâcher la corde. Le sourire de Shanmir se fana en avisant la position impeccable du jeune homme ainsi que la flèche vibrante plantée en plein cœur de la cible. L'étonnement de Shanmir se mua en un mélange d'admiration et d'excitement face à l'adversaire coriace que venait de devenir Kili à ses yeux tandis que la cinquième flèche du jeune homme se plantait comme toutes autres quasiment au centre de la cible.

Les deux archers allèrent récupérer leurs flèches et la jeune fille du admettre que le brun était plus habille qu'elle.

- Les tiennes sont plus au centre.

- Pour quelqu'un qui tire avec un arc qu'il n'a jamais tenu avant c'est plutôt pas mal je trouve ! On continue ?

- Evidement ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, s'éloignant de plus en plus des cibles. Paradoxalement les flèches de Shanmir se rapprochaient de plus en plus du centre même de la cible au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à utiliser son arc. Cependant ses bras commençaient à être engourdis, et elle avait mal aux doigts tenants la corde de son arc. De son côté le jeune nain visait toujours aussi juste et ne semblait pas montrer un quelconque signe de fatigue. La jeune fille avait plus ou moins conscience qu'à présent l'ensemble de la compagnie les regardait avec intérêt, ainsi que plusieurs Hommes de passage dans l'auberge - certains avaient même fait des paris ou bien les encourageaient de temps à autres.

Leur concours durait depuis deux bonnes heures quand le bras fatigué de Shanmir lâcha la corde trop tôt, envoyant la flèche se planter dans le sol à quelques mètres de là tandis que la corde claquait douloureusement sur son avant-bras dénué de protection, lui arrachant un petit glapissement de douleur.

- On dirait bien que Kili est le vainqueur, annonça Bofur.

Kili éclata de rire en déclarant qu'il était le meilleur et qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir triste d'avoir perdu contre lui, mais plutôt honorée d'avoir réussit à tenir aussi longtemps face à lui. Mais Shanmir ne l'écoutait pas et poussa un juron fort peu élégant en constatant que son bras saignait là où la corde l'avait douloureusement fouetté. Soudain un bruit de claque raisonna tandis que Fili frappait son petit frère derrière la tête avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Shanmir, tu saignes !

Aussitôt, le brun cessa son discourt mégalomane avant de s'approcher lui aussi de la jeune fille, un air soucieux peint sur le visage.

- Ce n'est rien, juste la corde qui a claquée sur mon bras, fit la jeune fille en relevant sa manche jusqu'au coude, révélant une mince estafilade sanguinolente.

Shanmir se retrouva soudain entourées d'Hommes la félicitant pour ses capacités à l'arc à son jeune âge et elle se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, premièrement parce qu'elle avait _perdu_, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle arrivait tout juste au coude de la plupart d'entre eux. Ce furent Kili et Fili qui lui sauvèrent la mise en repoussant ses admirateurs au loin.

- Elle est blessée, de l'air, de l'air !

Gandalf s'approcha de la jeune fille pour examiner son avant bras avant de déclarer que la blessure n'était pas profonde. Il lui nettoya et lui banda rapidement tandis que la foule finissait de se disperser. Shanmir ne remarqua que Thorin s'était approché que lorsque celui-ci lui prit la main pour l'examiner, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous devriez mettre des protections, fit remarquer le nain. Vos doigts sont abîmés eux aussi.

La jeune fille grimaça en regardant les doigts qui tenaient la corde, de petites marques rouges et profondes lui striaient la peau.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais je n'en ai pas.

- En tous cas vous êtes vraiment habille avec un arc, déclara Bofur avec un sourire sincère.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me complimenter alors que j'ai perdu, fit remarquer Shanmir. Kili est bien plus doué que moi !

- Ca fait des décennies que je manie mon arc, répliqua le brun, c'est normal que je me débrouille mieux que toi et ton arc que tu ne connais pas !

- N'exagérons rien, fit la jeune fille en souriant. A moins que tu ne t'entraînes avec cet arc depuis que tu es un bambin !

Cependant le sourire de Shanmir se fana devant l'air monstrueusement sérieux des nains rassemblés autours d'elle. Soudain, des paroles prononcées au long de leur voyage lui revinrent en mémoire et la jeune fille pâlit avant de poser la question fatidique d'une voix incertaine.

- Kili... quel âge as-tu ?

- ... soixante-dix-sept ans.

Shanmir tiqua en entendant le ton dénué de toute trace d'humour du jeune homme. _Soixante-dix-sept_ ans ? Le brun était pourtant le plus jeune de la compagnie après Ori ! Une pensée frappa soudain la jeune fille.

- Mais... tu as l'âge d'être mon grand-père !

Sa remarque sembla vexer le jeune nain car il croisa les bras en affichant une moue boudeuse, et soudain toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans l'air s'évapora tandis que les nains éclatèrent de rire devant l'air renfrogné du brun.

- Je suis jeune pour un nain je te signale, grommela Kili.

- Ne te vexe pas petit frère, elle a raison, déclara joyeusement Fili en passant un bras sur les épaules de son frère.

- Tu es plus vieux que moi je te rappelle, bougonna le brun.

Le blond se contenta d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant et Kili ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver sa bonne humeur, riant avec son frère.

Quand le groupe se fut de nouveau dispersé, Shanmir se retrouva en compagnie de Bilbo qui avait ressortit sa longue pipe et s'amusait à faire des ronds de fumée. La jeune fille avait été étonnée de constater que tous les nains, mais également les hobbits, Gandalf et certains Hommes qu'ils avaient croisés fumaient la pipe. Déjà qu'elle trouvait que beaucoup de monde fumait la cigarette dans son monde, là c'était encore pire ! Elle espérait seulement que ce qu'ils mettaient dedans n'était pas aussi nocif. Shanmir frotta distraitement son bras blessé, légèrement gênée par la douleur. Elle savait que dans deux jours elle ne sentirait plus rien mais en attendant elle risquait d'être gênée pour tirer à l'arc si la compagnie se faisait attaquer.

Remarquant son geste, Kili fouilla quelques instant dans les nombreuses poches de son manteau avant de lui jeter rapidement quelque chose en criant un avertissement.

- Shanmir, attrape !

- Qu'est ce que-

Shanmir se retourna dans la direction du cri juste à temps pour recevoir le paquet en plein visage. Ce dernier retomba ensuite sur ses genoux dans un bruit mat tandis que Fili enguirlandait son petit frère quand à ses bonnes manières laissant à désirer. La jeune fille considéra que le blond s'en sortait très bien et préféra reporter son attention sur l'ovni qui venait de s'écraser sur son nez. Deux objets en cuir décorés avec de nombreuses boucles... Shanmir les retourna quelques instants dans ses mains avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de brassards en cuir. Elle jeta un regard surprit au jeune brun qui lui répondit par un sourire enjoué.

- J'en avait emmené une paire de rechange au cas où mais tu peux les prendre !

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille, touchée.

- Ils seront probablement trop grands mais ça devrait suffire jusqu'à ce qu'on en dégotte à ta taille.

Shanmir les enfila immédiatement et sans surprise ils étaient bien trop grands, elle du faire plusieurs tours autours de ses avant-bras avec les lacets de cuirs avant de pouvoir les fixer correctement. Cependant les brassards étaient de bonne facture et tinrent bien en place, ce qui était le principal. La jeune fille remarqua avec satisfaction la présence de deux protections de doigts sur le brassard droit, protégeant ainsi ceux qui tiraient la corde lorsqu'elle bandait son arc ; ce cadeau était vraiment très précieux dans ce monde où il fallait savoir se battre pour survivre.

* * *

**Divers :** Du haut de ses 195 ans, Thorin est dans le livre le plus vieux nain de la Compagnie.

* * *

Note :  Le prochain chapitre se déroulera encoure sur les routes mais Thorin fera une apparition plus conséquente. Désolée encore pour le retard, et je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine (sauf si j'ai une coupure d'internet ou si je me suis enfuie de chez moi entre temps, mais pour l'instant c'est pas au programme).  
Je sais que c'était pas cool de ma part de poster si tard, alors vous avez le droit à une tomate... Mais JUSTE UNE pour vous tous, partagez la comme vous voulez mais pas plus d'accord? *s'enfuit pendant que les lecteurs se battent pour la tomate en riant diaboliquement*

Sur ce Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !

Bye-bee~


	9. Chapitte 8

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Pas de retard pour ce chapitre, c'est un exploit! Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire, mais aussi de suivre cette histoire (32 followers! *.* je vous aime!) voire même carrément de la mettre de leurs préférées! =D

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Silriadys** : Heureuse que le concours d'arc t'ai paru satisfaisant, je nageais un peu en eaux troubles à l'écriture pour être honnête! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, en espérant que ton Thorinomètre soit satisfait par ce chapitre ;)

**Lunaelle : **Et merci à toi d'avoir laissé un gentil commentaire ^^

**Chupa 14 :** Ha une âme qui comprend (et partage accessoirement) ma douleur =D Moi j'ai un DS de quatre heures toutes les semaines T.T Oui elle s'en tire bien, je voulais qu'elle est les compétences de se défendre seule en cas d'attaque. Sinon tTes paroles ont jeté un doute sur mes certitudes et je suis allée me renseigner plus profondément sur cette question d'âge... Thorin est né en l'an 2746 du Troisième Âge, tandis que Balin est né en l'an 2763... Thorin est plus vieux ^^

**Rowena** : Merci pour tout encore une foi! Ha oui oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi après ce concours entre eux deux ! Pourtant cette espèce de rivalité cordiale n'était pas du tout prévue, mais ils n'en font qu'à leur tête et sont ingérable ces deux-là que veux tu XD Je n'ai fait du tir à l'arc qu'une seule foi mais on m'a raconté qu'un retours de corde pouvait être extrêmement douloureux. Oui Shanmir se débrouille très bien au tir à l'arc, mais c'était parce que je ne voulais pas en faire une "princesse en détresse". Pour l'acuité visuelle de Kili, n'oublions pas Shanmir a de (lointains certes) ancêtres divins, elle a une très bonne vue (pas aussi bonne que celle d'un elfe non plus ^^) et les nains sont surtout réputés pour bien voire dans l'obscurité. Ha oui l'âge de Kili est un sujet... sensible XD (et n'oublies pas que le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est de l'écorcher vif ;))

**Samian : **Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis personnellement une grosse quiche en lancer de quoi que ce soit (sauf peut être de**  
**boutades et autres piques, mais ça ça ne compte pas). Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'y suis vraiment allée à tâtons pour l'écrire, parce que je n'y connais pas grand chose en tir à l'arc (à part tout ce que j'ai pu lire à ce sujet, mais rien de "concret" résultant de ma propre expérience). Shanmir n'est pas vraiment une héroïne, donc pas besoin qu'elle soit parfaite, en plus j'ai une sainte horreur de la perfection, car quand on est parfait on ne peut plus que régresser! J'essaye plus d'écrire quelque chose de réaliste (si tant est qu'une fiction fantasy puisse être réaliste), et je suis très heureuse que ça plaise. J'ai fait une foi pendant une demie heure du tir à l'arc il y a quatre ans, donc mon expérience dans le domaine est... assez inexistante ^^ Oui tu as bien saisis pour Fili et Kili, d'autant plus que deux nains paumés au milieu d'une foule d'hommes en essayant de les repousser... j'ai eu une belle image en écrivant ce passage X) J'aime beaucoup ces deux-là, à la foi forts et courageux, mais aussi détendus et joueurs. C'est sûr qu'à la place de Shanmir je serait vraiment tombée de haut, mais cette fille possède une capacité adaptation plus élevée que la mienne donc elle s'en ai remise assez vite (enfin je pense que ça va la turlupiner encore de temps en temps). Je t'en pries, radotes autant que tu veux si c'est pour chanter mes louanges! XD (moi, égocentrique? ho si peu!). Nous avons apparemment la même idée de l'amour (encore que je ne sois pas capable de donner une définition de ce mot tant c'est compliqué), parce que je trouve moi aussi plus romantique au final une relation qui évolue de la sorte. De plus les réalisateurs, costumières (et costumistes ?) et coiffeurs se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour donner une personnalité à chaque nain, alors autant que ça serve! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres en tous les cas! ^^

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Durant plusieurs jours supplémentaires leur route se poursuivit de manière aussi calme et agréable, la Compagnie n'avait pas eut à dormir une seule foi dehors depuis son départ de Cul-de-Sac. Cependant un soir ils durent se résoudre à dormir à la belle étoile, n'ayant trouvé aucune auberge sur la route. Ils approchaient des Terres Sauvages à l'est et savaient tous que bien vite les choses allaient devenir plus ardues.

Kili, Fili et Shanmir s'occupèrent des poneys tandis qu'Oin et Gloin faisaient un feu et que Bombur et Bofur préparaient le repas. Thorin avait choisit un lieu légèrement en hauteur et assez dégagé – malgré quelques arbres disséminés en bosquets aux alentours - pour passer la nuit et bien vite tout le monde vint se rassembler autours du feu, situé près d'une falaise en hauteur. Les poneys étaient bien en vue et la soirée se passa calmement, les nains mangeant avec appétit et entrain. Les discussions allaient bon train et Fili en engagea naturellement une avec Shanmir.

- On a vue que tu savais te servir d'un arc, mais qu'en est-il de cette épée ?

- Ho ça ? Pour être honnête je n'avais pas touché d'épée de toute ma vie avant qu'on me donne celle-ci.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre à l'utiliser si tu veux.

Bilbo, qui avait écouté leur conversation avec intérêt pâli soudain entendant la proposition du jeune nain.

- Vous n'y penser tout de même pas, protesta-t-il, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Shanmir est trop jeune et elle risque de se blesser !

Alors que Shanmir allait répondre gentiment mais fermement qu'elle n'était pas en sucre, une voix inattendue répondit au hobbit.

- Peut être que si cette jeune demoiselle avait apprit à se battre plus tôt elle ne serait pas morte comme elle l'affirme, déclara durement Dwalin.

La jeune fille en resta coite tandis que le semi-homme s'agitait, mal à l'aise. Shanmir avait bien sentit l'ironie percer sous le ton dur du guerrier nain et avait immédiatement comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle – il ne croyait pas à son histoire de résurrection. La jeune fille comprenait les doutes du nain, mais elle se sentit tout de même légèrement énervée qu'il se moque ouvertement d'elle. Shanmir hésita quelques instants sur la conduite à suivre avant de décider difficilement de museler son ego en retournant au sujet principal de conversation.

- J'apprécie votre sollicitude Bilbo, mais j'aimerais apprendre à me battre, déclara fermement la jeune fille.

Le petit homme soupira en secouant la tête mais ne répondit rien, respectant la décision de la jeune fille.

- Tu veux commencer tout de suite ? demanda Fili.

- Oui, avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre.

Le nain blond hocha la tête et ils finirent rapidement de souper. Une foi leur repas terminé, Fili se leva pour se diriger vers un coin dégagé à quelques mètres du feu. La jeune fille le suivit et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent dans une large clairière d'où ils pouvaient toujours entendre les bruits de conversation du reste de la compagnie tout en étant relativement cachés à leurs yeux. Sans surprise Kili les suivit – Shanmir avait largement eut le temps de constater que les deux frères ne se séparaient jamais et semblaient bien plus liés que les autres fratries de nains – et alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre qui traînait non loin. La présence de Bilbo ne fut pas non plus une surprise pour l'adolescente, car elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le semi-homme depuis leur départ de Cul-de-Sac, et celui-ci semblait vouloir la protéger depuis qu'il connaissait son jeune âge. En revanche Shanmir fut étonnée de voire Thorin venir également et prendre place à côté de son neveu brun.

La jeune fille tenta d'ignorer la présence du roi nain pour se concentrer sur les indications de Fili. Elle se mit en position avant de dégainer, attendant de voire ce que le blond allait faire. Il prit la parole en lui tournant lentement autours, parlant d'une voix claire et ferme.

- La première chose importante dans un combat est ta position et la stabilité de tes appuis, commença le jeune homme. Si tu n'es pas stable non seulement tes coups seront faibles et peu précis mais en plus l'ennemi pourra facilement te mettre à terre, ce qui risque fortement de t'être fatal.

Le nain posa soudainement le plat de sa main sur le haut du corps de Shanmir avant d'exercer une pression légère mais rapide. La jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas poussa un glapissement de surprise avant de tomber sur les fesses en lâchant sa dague. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait elle se retrouva avec l'une des épées jumelles de Fili sous la gorge.

- La deuxième est que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne dois jamais lâcher ton arme.

Soudain le regard du jeune homme redevint joueur et amical et il rengaina son arme avant de tendre la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Le nain blond lui tendit ensuite sa dague avec un sourire.

- Tes appuis ne sont pas mauvais, mais tu as les jambes trop rapprochées et trop raides. Tu as une position d'archer, alors on va devoir t'apprendre à la modifier pour te battre à l'épée. Au moins on ne part pas de zéro !

Shanmir pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête avant de se remettre en position, écartant davantage les jambes et pliant légèrement les genoux. Fili reprit son air sérieux avant de recommencer à lui tourner autours en lui prodiguant des conseils.

- Tu dois tenir ton arme fermement sans pour autant être trop rigide, tu dois garder les poignets assez souples pour pouvoir la manier correctement. Gardes également bien à l'esprit que tu es _petite_, la plupart du temps tes ennemis seront plus grands que toi et bien parfois ils feront même deux fois ta taille. Tu dois t'arranger pour que cette faiblesse devienne un atout.

Concentrée sur les paroles du blond, la jeune fille se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait comprit. Soudain et sans prévenir, Fili la poussa de nouveau rapidement du plat de la main, mais cette fois ci ses appuis étaient bons et elle ne tomba pas.

- Bien fit le jeune nain, tu apprends vite. Voyons à présent ce que tu vaux à l'épée.

Comme Fili dégainait une de ses épées, Bilbo intervint soudain d'une petite voix.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas l'attaquer avec une _vraie_ épée ?

Le blond hésita avant de se tourner instinctivement vers Thorin. Le roi nain fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre à la question muette de son neveu.

- Ne l'attaque que si tu es parfaitement sur de pouvoir toujours dévier ou arrêter ton coup. Tu en es capable.

Le jeune nain retrouva son sourire, apparemment fier de la confiance de son oncle.

- Prête ? demanda Fili.

La gorge sèche, l'adolescente se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête tandis que Bilbo poussait un soupir frustré. Le jeune homme l'attaqua lentement, presque délicatement tandis que Shanmir tentait d'appliquer tous les conseils que Fili venait de lui donner, s'embrouillant parfois sous la masse de choses auxquelles elle tentait de penser tout à la foi. La jeune fille se retrouva vite désarmée mais elle n'abandonna pas et ils s'entraînèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans que l'adolescente n'y arrive mieux que la première foi. Quand le blond la désarma pour la cinquième foi de suite, l'envoyant au sol au passage, la voix grave et profonde de Thorin la sortie de ses pensées défaitistes.

- N'essayez pas d'appliquer tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre en même temps. Commencez par vous concentrer sur votre position, le reste viendra plus tard.

Surprise que le roi nain s'adresse directement à elle, l'adolescente lui jeta un regard étonné. Les traits du nain étaient figés en une expression impénétrable, mais Shanmir cru déceler dans son regard cette petite étincelle de curiosité qu'avait parfois Thorin en la regardant. L'adolescente détourna les yeux avant de prendre une respiration profonde, détendant au maximum ses muscles crispés. Quand elle se releva sont regard était déterminé et Fili lui tendit sa dague sans un mot avant de se remettre en position.

Les premières étoiles commençaient à poindre dans le ciel de printemps quand Fili mit fin à leur entraînement sans avoir réussit à désarmer de nouveau la jeune fille. Harassée, elle se laissa tomber par terre, cherchant à recouvrir une respiration normale.

- Au vue de vos compétences à l'arc, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez plus habile avec une épée entre les mains, fit Thorin en s'approchant.

- Je vous avais dis que j'avais jamais touché une telle arme de toute ma vie, répondit la jeune fille avec une petite moue vexée.

- Il semblerait que ce soit vrai.

- Quel intérêt aurais-je à vous mentir ?

- Quel intérêt auriez-vous à me dire la vérité, répliqua le roi nain.

- Et bien vous êtes le chef de cette compagnie et nous allons voyager plusieurs mois ensembles, vous êtes les seules personnes que je connais ici et Mithrandir m'a certifié que je pouvais vous faire confiance. D'après ce que je sais de vous, vous êtes franc et loyal et n'aimez pas les mensonges, en faire serais donc profondément stupide de ma part. Sans compter que je ne mesure même pas un mètre trente, faisant probablement de moi une des plus petites personne de ce monde – enfin sauf les hobbits – et que vous pourriez sans doute me briser la nuque juste en me donnant une baffe.

Le nain sembla surprit par le raisonnement et la franchise de la jeune fille. Il secoua la tête en affichant un léger sourire en coin, comme amusé par le comportement de Shanmir avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Etes vous certaine de n'avoir que dix-sept ans ?

- J'ai toujours été mature pour mon âge.

Shanmir sourit au roi nain, heureuse de voire que la méfiance de celui-ci n'était plus aussi forte que lors de leur départ de Cul-de-Sac - au point d'en oublier qu'elle était censée le bouder pour sa remarque sur son maniement de l'épée... rudimentaire.

- Vous avez cependant la volonté nécessaire pour devenir une escrimeuse correcte je pense, reprit Thorin tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le camp, mais cela va nécessiter du temps et un entraînement rigoureux. Malheureusement nous n'en avons pas, il faudra donc se contenter d'entraînements réguliers.

Surprise, Shanmir cligna des yeux en dévisageant le visage concentré du roi nain. Avant même qu'elle n'ai compris ce qui lui arrivait, Thorin lui avait programmé un entraînement sur mesure avec les différents nains de la compagnie et Shanmir frissonna quand elle comprit qu'il avait même l'intention de la faire combattre Dwalin dans quelques semaines. Un gloussement peu discret sortit la jeune fille de ses lamentations intérieures et elle se retourna pour voire un Kili plié de rire se retenir à l'épaule de son frère pour ne pas tomber – ce dernier étant tout aussi hilare que le jeune brun. Shanmir comprit immédiatement la cause de ce fou rire, et elle n'était pas sure de trouver ça aussi drôle que les neveux de Thorin.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Shanmir en pinçant les lèvres et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolée Shanmir, c'est juste que ta tête était vraiment énorme quand Thorin a commencé à faire ses petits plans pour ton entraînement, s'esclaffa Kili.

- C'est vrai, on avait l'impression qu'il venait de t'annoncer que tu allait devoir te battre seule contre une bande d'orques, ajouta Fili.

- Non, juste une bande de nains qui pourrais tous être au minimum mes grands-pères, ce qui n'est peut être pas mieux, marmotta la jeune fille.

L'allusion à l'âge avancé des nains eut le mérite de stopper net le fou rire de Kili – comme Shanmir l'avait deviné, il semblait être quelques peu susceptible à ce sujet – mais redoubla celui de Fili quand il avisa la tête outrée de son petit frère et le sourire angélique de Shanmir.

* * *

**Divers :** Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de l'auteure, et elle vous envoie à tous poneys magiques et cookies bleus.

* * *

Note : Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose ici sur le comportement de Thorin. Il est un peu embêté par la présence de Shanmir dans sa compagnie et ne lui fait pas confiance, il ne croit pas à son histoire -si il assiste à ses entraînements c'est en partie pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle. Cependant il est intrigué par elle, par tout le mystère qui entoure son arrivée à Cul-de-Sac mais également le fait qu'elle possède la _Lumière du Telperion_ ou encore sont apparence physique improbable en Terre du Milieu. Ensuite, oui Shanmir est une quiche à l'épée. Mais bon, une ado de dix-sept ans qui gère au tir à l'arc et qui est bonne cavalière, j'allais pas en plus en faire une déesse de l'escrime! Je ne veux certes pas de "princesse en détresse" mais ça ne veut pas non plus dire que j'ai envie d'en faire une Mary-sue ^^

Note 2 : Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui je fais des cookies bleus. Parce que bleu c'est très différent de rouge et que rouge c'est la couleur du diable (enfin surtout celle des tomates mais ça revient au même).

Sur ce Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !

Bye-bee~


	10. Chapitre 9

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Encore une foi, merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos nombreux commentaire et tout et tout! ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas excusée pour les fautes d'orthographe alors je le fais ici : désolée je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y en ai pas mais ça n'a malheureusement jamais été mon fort.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Lunaelle : **Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours =D

**Chupa 14 :** Merci! Et quand au commentaire de Shanmir, je pense qu'il est totalement vrai! Après il y a plusieurs petites choses comme ça, par exemple dans le livre Thorin dit que Fili est le plus jeune de la compagnie... Oui oui Fili, pas Kili. Ils ont prit quelques libertés pour faire les films, mais je ne m'en plains pas personnellement ^^ Pour le "couple vedette" (j'adore cette expression!) ça dépend de ce que tu entends par "mis en avant". J'essaye de faire des petites scènes où ils sont juste tous les deux dans les chapitres à venir, mais si tu parle de bisous-bisous et tout ça ce n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite. Et je compatis, à ton malheur, VDM en effet :/

**Rowena** : Contente que ça continue de te plaire! Oui on peut dire que Thorin ne souhaite pas qu'elle soit un fardeau, toute force supplémentaire lui semble bonne à prendre dans la position où il se trouve. Franchement, une séance d'entrainement avec Dwalin ferait frissonner n'importe qui non? Pour ce qui est des petites piques entre Thorin et Shanmir, disons qu'elles entretiennent la conversation ^^ Pourquoi Kili est-il susceptible sur son âge ? Bonne question, mais si je te réponds tout de suite ça va un peu gâcher la surprise... Alors patience ;) Et merci ^^

**Samian : **Hé oui, l'épée pardi! Bien vue pour les cours d'autodéfense (c'est dingue tu relève tous les petits détails, à chaque foi je suis soufflée!), il y a en effet une raison à sa position, tout d'abord elle a du arrêter les cours d'autodéfense pour une raison que j'expliquerais plus tard (oui oui c'était prévu XD) mais c'est vrai que ça n'explique pas tout. L'autre raison est tout simplement qu'elle est extrêmement nerveuse à cause de Thorin qui la regarde et a prit instinctivement sa position d'archer (qui est plus naturelle pour elle étant donné qu'elle a continué le tir à l'arc et non l'autodéfense) qui n'est pas faite pour le combat au corps à corps. Si tu as remarqué, après avoir corrigé sa position elle n'est plus tombée une seule foi, alors que je pense qu'un novice aurait reprit sa "mauvaise" position plusieurs fois sans même s'en rendre compte. Voilà, j'espère que mon explication était claire même si elle est légèrement incomplète pour l'instant ^^' Moi aussi je trouve Bilbo étonnamment adorable, j'adore le décrire de la sorte! Son petit côté hobbit-bien-propre-et-bien-comme-il-faut me fait beaucoup rire, j'aime exploiter ce côté de sa personnalité. Pour ce qui est de Thorin il s'est légèrement détendu par rapport à Cul-de-Sac, mais je pense que c'est normal étant donné que ça fait tout de même plusieurs semaines qu'ils voyagent ensembles. Ensuite c'est vrai qu'il se méfie de Shanmir, il pense qu'elle ment et du coup il se trouve incapable de lui faire totalement confiance (d'autant plus que je pense que la confiance de ce nain doit être particulièrement dur à obtenir). Ensuite pour Shanmir j'essaye de ne pas non plus en faire une espèce de soumise qui laisse couler tout ce qu'on lui dit, elle s'est bien rendue compte qu'elle n'a pas particulièrement brillé, alors avoir en plus Thorin qui le lui fait remarquer... Franchement je pense que n'importe qui se serait sentit vexé XD Et n'oublions pas qu'elle n'a que dix-sept ans, l'égo des adolescents (je dis ça mais j'ai quasiment son âge) est chose fragile il parait... mais ils sont aussi plus téméraires parfois ;) Et merci! **  
**

**Yaven : **Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews! Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, je me sens honorée =) Oui je reconnais que Shanmir est assez cliché (une enfance difficile, elle meurt, ressuscite dans un nouvel univers et vit le grand amour avec le héros... c'est un très gros cliché même!) mais bon je suis effectivement un peu trop jeune pour avoir le recul nécessaire à quelque chose de plus construit je pense. J'ai préparé cette fiction dès que j'ai vue le film, donc j'ai pris plusieurs semaines pour bien y réfléchir et poser les grandes lignes du scénario à long terme, puis de noter au fur et à mesure la trame avant de me lancer vraiment dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Et je comprends que tu trouve difficile de lire des fanfictions, chacun ses goûts! J'espère que mon histoire continuera de te plaire en tous les cas. =)

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Quant ils revinrent de l'entraînement, Shanmir alla directement s'effondrer sur ses affaires de couchage près du feu. Elle avait été assez médiocre, et elle le savait, mais tous les conseils donnés à la foi, et pire que tout, le regard de Thorin qu'elle savait braqué sur elle... Dori qui fumait sa pipe juste à côté eut un petit rire avant de lui lancer un regard compatissant.

- Le premier entraînement est toujours le plus dur.

Shanmir lui sourit faiblement, pas vraiment certaine que le nain à la barbe rousse ait raison en repensant à l'éventualité d'avoir Dwalin comme adversaire. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autours du camps, elle nota pour la première foi les diverses armes des nains et avala difficilement sa salive. La jeune fille remit sérieusement en doute sa décision en avisant la hallebarde de Bifur et l'imposant mélange de marteau et de pioche que trimballait Bofur comme si il ne pesait rien. Shanmir soupira avant de décider d'aller dormir sans plus y réfléchir, Thorin savait ce qu'il faisait – ou tout du moins elle l'espérait vivement.

La première nuit à la belle étoile de Shanmir fut absolument désastreuse. Non seulement son entraînement avec Fili l'avait laissée fourbue et épuisée, mais en plus les ronflements des nains étaient tels que dès qu'elle fermait les yeux ils résonnaient dans tout son être. Fili et Kili, tous deux de garde, étaient assis dos aux gros rochers près du feu et ils étaient anormalement silencieux. La jeune fille les regarda plusieurs minutes et soudain ils se mirent à sourire en se lançant un regard de connivence, comme si l'un d'eux avait dit quelque chose de drôle. Shanmir fronça les sourcils et se releva sur un coude pour avoir une meilleure vue des deux frères, tentant d'élucider le mystère. Les lèvres des jeunes nains ne bougeaient pas mais les émotions ne cessaient de défiler sur leurs visages et la jeune fille finit par se demander si ils n'avaient pas développé une forme de télépathie.

L'humaine fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le pauvre Bilbo qui n'avait pas l'air de réussir à dormir lui non plus. Elle détourna les yeux de Fili et Kili pour regarder le semi-homme se déplacer discrètement vers son poney, lui parlant doucement quelques instants. Soudain, des cris qui n'appartenaient à aucun animal que Shanmir connaissait retentirent dans le loin, envoyant de longs frissons qui ne devaient rien au froid dans sa colonne vertébrale. Certaine que cette foi elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, la jeune fille se leva pour aller s'asseoir plus près du feu, juste en face de Thorin - qui était endormit contre un rocher, les bras croisés - tandis que Fili et Kili relevaient la tête. L'humaine les vit vaguement gesticuler avant que le hobbit ne brise le silence d'une voix angoissée pour demander la provenance des cris angoissants. Kili répondit à sa question d'une voix basse et sérieuse.

- Des orques.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux avant de revenir vers le feu en trottinant, répétant l'attestation du brun d'une voix beaucoup plus forte – et plus aigue également. De l'autre côté du feu, Thorin sursauta avant de se réveiller brutalement à l'exclamation du hobbit et il sembla un instant surprit du lieu où il se trouvait – mais il se reprit rapidement et Shanmir se demanda si elle n'avait pas juste imaginé le regard presque perdu du roi nain. La voix de Fili la sortie de sa rêverie.

- Des égorgeurs. Y'en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées.

- Ils attaquent au petit jour, poursuivit Kili d'une voix légèrement effrayante, quand tout le monde est endormit : vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri... et des mares de sang...

Shanmir avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge soudain très sèche tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de frissons lui parcourait le corps. Soudain, le brun reprit son air joueur avant d'échanger un regard amusé avec son frère et les deux jeunes hommes pouffèrent discrètement. La jeune fille comprit alors que tout cela n'était qu'une farce destinée à effrayer le hobbit – ce qui avait très bien marché vu l'air terrorisé qu'avait eut Bilbo avant de se retourner pour scruter la nuit noire, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'un orque surgisse des ténèbres pour lui sauter dessus. Shanmir s'apprêtait à enguirlander les deux frères pour lui avoir causé une belle frousse quand la voix pleine de colère de Thorin la coupa dans son élan – et stoppa net les gloussements de ses neveux.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Le roi nain se leva en prononçant ses mots, regardant les deux jeunes avec un énervement que Shanmir jugea disproportionné. Son ton était dur quand il poursuivit.

- Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie ?

- On ne pensait pas à mal, répondit Kili d'une voix légèrement piteuse.

- Non vous ne pensiez pas, reprit Thorin en s'éloignant du feu d'un pas vif, vous ignorez tout du monde !

La jeune fille jeta un regard incertain au roi nain. Fili et Kili faisaient de petites farces de ce genre depuis leur départ de Cul-de-Sac il y avait de cela une vingtaine de jours. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait parlé si durement à ses neveux – et d'ailleurs au vue de l'air dépité qu'affichait le plus jeune, eux non plus ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. La réponse vint de Balin qui réconforta Kili en s'approchant du feu, sa pipe à la main.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon gars, Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques.

Fili avait le regard rivé sur le vieux nain tandis que son frère détournait le regard, et la jeune fille comprit que l'homme à la barbe blanche évoquait des faits bien connus des neveux de Thorin. Cependant sa curiosité à elle était piquée.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Shanmir.

Fili la regarda brièvement avant de reporter son regard sur son oncle qui se tenait un peu plus loin, regardant le ciel nuageux en leur tournant le dos. Avant même que la jeune fille n'ai le temps de se demander si sa question n'était pas indiscrète et déplacée, Balin lui répondit, de la voix qu'on ceux qui aiment raconter les histoires – et savent le faire.

- Après que le dragon eut prit la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains : la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques, conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race : Azog, le profanateur.

Shanmir serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, à la foi fascinée et terrifiée par le récit. Balin était un excellant conteur, et la jeune fille ressentait la menace terrible que représentait le chef des orques. Plongée dans le récit, la jeune fille pouvait presque voire des images de batailles sanglantes défiler devant ses yeux, alimentées par la voix profonde et envoûtante du vieux nain.

- Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin.

Balin fit une pose dans son récit à ce moment et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thorin, qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses souvenirs. Quand le vieux nain reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix chargée de tristesse, de peur et de regrets.

- Il commença... par décapiter le roi. Thrain, le père de Thorin devint fou de chagrin... il disparut. Etait-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait.

A ce stade du récit, Shanmir se rappela brutalement qu'elle avait besoins d'oxygène pour survivre et prit une grande inspiration, incapable de se rappeler quand elle avait commencé à retenir son souffle. Elle frissonna de nouveau mais se calma quelques peu en entendant la suite de l'histoire, prononcée d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

- Et c'est là que je l'ai vu.

Balin sourit aux jeunes gens avant de se tourner lui aussi vers Thorin.

- Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle ! Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger.

Captivée par le récit, Shanmir écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter un regard incrédule à Thorin. Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ?

- Il lui trancha le bras et Azog, le profanateur, comprit ce jour là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin ! Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemi... avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eut ni festin, ni chant cette nuit là, reprit le vieux nain d'une voix pleine de tristesse. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu.

Une larme solitaire colla sur la joue de Shanmir, bouleversée par tout le chagrin et l'horreur qui perçaient dans la voix du conteur. Balin le remarqua et il lui sourit gentiment avant de reprendre d'un ton porteur d'espoir cette fois-ci.

- Et je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un... que je pourrais appeler Roi.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le souvenir de s'être levée, Shanmir se retrouva debout avec tout le reste de la compagnie, regardant Thorin avec un respect nouveau, secouée au plus profond d'elle-même par le récit qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le roi nain choisit ce moment pour se retourner vers eux, ses yeux de glace étincelants d'émotions dans la nuit noire tandis que son visage restait aussi dur que la pierre. La jeune fille pu lire dans son regard une tristesse qui semblait infinie, mais aussi une force de caractère et un courage sans nom tandis que Thorin s'avançait vers ses hommes d'un pas fier. L'adolescente sentit sa décision d'aider les nains à regagner Erebor se raffermir encore davantage mais aussi une autre émotion, plus difficile à cerner – plus intime peut être. Elle voulait que Thorin sache qu'elle était son alliée, qu'il arrête de se méfier d'elle.

- L'orque pâle, demanda soudain Bilbo, qu'est-il advenue de lui ?

La question sortie Shanmir de sa rêverie éveillée et elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en tendant la réponse du roi nain.

- Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortit, et cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps.

Le ton chargé d'une colère froide de Thorin indiqua clairement la fin de la discussion et tous les nains retournèrent lentement se coucher. Cependant la jeune fille su qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil si facilement – pas après une histoire pareille – et elle décida de chercher un peu de réconfort auprès des deux jeunes nains. Ce saisissant de sa couverture, elle s'approcha de Fili et Kili qui la regardèrent avec un air légèrement surprit.

- Désolée, marmotta la jeune fille, mais est ce que je peux dormir avec vous ?

Un doux sourire illumina les traits de Fili – un sourire comme seuls les grands frères peuvent en avoir – et il fit un geste élégant de la main, désignant le petit espace de libre entre son frère et lui. Shanmir ne pu lui répondre que par une mimique crispée qui tenait plus de la grimace que du sourire en retour tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber entre Fili et Kili, son genou touchant celui du blond tandis qu'elle sentait l'épaule du brun contre la sienne.

- Désolée, répéta-t-elle, j'avais besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine après ça. Enfin naine, se reprit-elle après un léger froncement de sourcils.

Kili eut un petit rire à sa gauche, bien vite reprit par son frère et le son acheva de détendre Shanmir. Se sentant enfin raisonnablement en sécurité, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil la happer, l'entraînant dans un monde de rêves torturés où un Thorin aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Kili combattait une créature blanchâtre et vaguement humanoïde avec une branche de chêne.

* * *

**Divers :** Non, Fili et Kili ne sont pas télépathes, mais comment communiquent-ils alors ?

* * *

Note : J'ai longuement hésité à étoffer le récit de Balin dans ce chapitre, car dans le film le spectateur a les images de la bataille et comprend ce qui se passe, mais il est difficile de se rendre compte de tout juste avec les paroles du nain. Finalement je me suis dit que ce serait trop lourd à lire (on connait tous l'histoire!) donc considérez que Balin parle énormément et que le narrateur ne glisse ici que quelques bribes de son récit. Sinon je voie mal comment Shanmir pourrait se laisser bercé par un récit qui dure trente secondes...

le prochain chapitre est de nouveau tiré uniquement de mon imaginations, mais il est assez important pour l'évolution de la relation entre Shanmir et Thorin! Je vous souhaite donc un très bon week-end a tous et vous dis a la semaine prochaine ;)

Bye-bee~


	11. Chapitre 10

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Voilà alors vous avez été plusieurs à me faire la remarque très juste que faire dormir une jeune fille entre deux hommes comme je l'ai fait à la fin du dernier chapitre n'était pas très Tolkien... Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux que ça a dérangé, je n'y ai absolument pas pensé quand j'ai écris cette scène... Je voie la relation qui lie Shanmir à Fili et Kili comme purement amicale, voire fraternelle, donc sur le coup je n'ai pas su repérer le problème que ça allait causer. Désolée! Personnellement il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de dormir avec des ami(e)s après une soirée (voire même dans le même lit avec des garçons en caleçon une ou deux fois) donc bon, dormir tout habillés et pas non plus les uns sur les autres... J'ai oublié d'adapter tout ça aux mœurs la Terre du Milieu quoi. (surtout qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes chez Tolkien à la base donc difficile de prévoir les réactions des personnages en fonction de Shanmir).

Du coup j'ai du broder pour essayer de rattraper un peu ça dans ce chapitre, ce qui fait qu'il est quasiment deux fois plus long que d'habitude!

Je m'excuse aussi pour ne poster que aujourd'hui ( et à cette heure indécente pour le commun des mortels), mais je n'ai pas dormis chez moi samedi soir suite à un évènement imprévu, donc j'ai du bûcher comme une dingue hier et aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant...

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Chupacreve14 : **(pourquoi "creve" tout d'un coup, d'ailleurs?) Hey! ^^ C'est clair que si je devais me battre contre Dwalin... *frissonne* je crois que j'irais me réfugier dans les jupes de Thorin en couinant XD Combien de fois j'ai vue le Hobbit? Ceci ma chère, était LA question à ne pas poser XD Alors on y va : deux fois en 2D, une foi en 3D puis trois fois en DVDrip ce qui nous fait un total de... six fois à ce jour! (et encore le DVD ne sort que le 17 avril, devine qui va camper devant la Fnac le 16 au soir?). Ha le lemon, ça c'est encore une très bonne question. Un des rares trucs pour lequel je ne suis pas encore sûre! C'est prévu qu'ils fassent crack-crack mais je ne sais pas si je vais faire un vrai lemon à proprement parler, parce que je trouve que ça ne conviens pas trop à ce genre d'histoires... Tout dépend de comment ça va évoluer, et surement aussi de ce que les lecteurs préfèreront... Peut être que je le ferais mais en bonus ou quelque chose comme ça... à voire!**  
**

**Rowena** : Bien tenté pour le moyen de communication de Fili et Kili mais c'est à la foi plus simple et plus complexe que ça ;) Haa bon j'ai déjà fais ma petite excuse/explication pour cette scène donc bon, tu sais ce que j'en pense, elle n'ai pas au courant de l'éthique de la Terre du Milieu... (et c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aurais demandé un gros câlin à sa place, et à Thorin tant qu'à faire! XD). Oui effectivement elle se sent bien avec les nains, il faut dire qu'ils forment une joyeuse compagnie une foi qu'on s'est habitué à eux (il faut que j'arrête de voire ce film en boucle moi). Fili et Kili sont content de se trouver avec une jeune fille "de leur âge" (enfin qui en a l'équivalent quoi), parce que la communauté des nains met beaucoup de temps à avoir des enfants et la bataille de la Moria a été une veritable catastrophe démographique pour eux, donc les jeunes sont rares! Heureuse que mes chapitres un peu plus perso te plaisent (c'est toujours un peu le jackpot, ou bien ça plaît ou bien ça ne plaît pas), j'espère que la suite va continuer à te satisfaire =) Et pas de soucis pour la taille de ta review, plus elles sont longues plus ça me fait plaisir ^^

**Samian : **Waou que de compliments, ça me stress j'ai l'impression de ne pas les mériter XD Le truc en fait c'est que j'ai commencer à réfléchir à cette histoire dès que j'ai vue le film pour la première foi, donc j'ai pris plusieurs semaines pour faire des fiches et préparer tout à l'avance, donc après pas mal de trucs vont dépendre des deux prochains films mais je sais grosso modo ce que je vais écrire et dans quelle direction je vais. Mes petites fiches me permettent d'éviter un maximum d'incohérences ^^ Sinon à propos du chapitre, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup hésiter avant de faire ça, parce que ce n'est pas très élégant je trouve d'expliquer aussi grossièrement les choses avec une note de fin - mais en même temps il ne fallait pas que le récit de Balin soit un gros truc indigeste. Donc je suis heureuse de voire que ça ne t'a pas dérangé! Et ta réaction pour la petite scène de fin m'a vraiment fait super plaisir (j'ai eu la même en l'écrivant!) parce que c'était exactement ce que je cherchais à transmettre comme émotion (c'est un peu raté d'ailleurs mais bon). Et pour le "sourire de grand frère" de Fili, je trouve que c'est vraiment celui qu'il a dans le film. Bref, merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ^^ **  
**

**Yaven : **Ha oui oui, il nous ont fait un petit trio Richard Armitage-Aidan Turner-Dean O'Gorman tout à fait charmant qui te fait te sentir bizarre parce que tu réalise que tu commence à fantasmer sur des _nains_. Bon, désolée pour le côté de Mary-Sue de Shanmir, je voulais l'éviter mais apparemment c'est raté XD Enfin tant que ça ne te dérange pas trop c'est bon, je vais essayer de faire attention à ça. Eeeet encore cette histoire de scène où elle dort entre eux deux. Bon ça me rassure que ça ne t'ai pas trop déranger, d'autant plus que tu rejoins mes pensées sur le fait qu'elle ne vienne pas de la Terre du Milieu et que chez nous ce n'est pas choquant. Heureuse aussi de voire que tu aimes mes chapitres un peu plus "perso", et comme celui-ci l'ai totalement j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

Shanmir avait l'habitude des réveils violents : elle avait une forte tendance à cauchemarder – quant ce n'était pas les bruits sourds et les insultes qui résonnaient dans toute la maison quand son père rentrait saoul au logis et se cognait contre les meubles. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle aimait ça, ni qu'elle était spécialement réactive en étant réveillée par des cris. Surtout quand les cris en question étaient poussés un par un hobbit outré.

- Haaaaaaa ! Non mais je rêve où vous avez passé la nuit comme ça tous les trois ?

- Quoi, qu'est ce que c'est, qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Shanmir en émergeant difficilement.

- Heu, je crois que le cambrioleur n'est pas très content, fit Kili tout bas.

- Bilbo ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix incertaine.

- Non mais franchement vous n'avez pas honte ? Profiter ainsi de la jeunesse et de la naïveté de cette pauvre demoiselle ! Espèce de, de... de dépravés !

Effectivement, le semi-homme était planté devant le trio, les mains sur les hanches et un air franchement mécontent sur le visage. Shanmir parcourue rapidement le camps du regard, craignant une attaque d'orques et se détendit en voyant les visages des nains tournés dans leur direction. Bon pas d'attaque. Mais alors pourquoi tout ce rafut... La jeune fille reporta enfin son attention sur Bilbo qui continuait à leur crier dessus.

-... incorrection incroyable, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes sur les routes qu'il faut se conduire comme des animaux !

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, demanda discrètement Shanmir à Fili tandis que le hobbit continuait sur sa lancée.

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu as dormis entre nous deux, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

- Et alors, où est le probl- ho !

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, les paroles du hobbit – notamment les « jeune demoiselle pure et naïve » et autres « jeunesse dépravée » - prenaient leur sens... La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait déjà remarqué que les individus auxquels elle avait eut affaire depuis le début de sa nouvelle vie étaient bien plus polis et à cheval sur la bienséance que dans son monde d'origine, mais là tout de même ! Ils n'avaient fait que dormir un peu près les uns des autres ! Shanmir profita du fait que Bilbo s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle pour prendre la parole d'un ton apaisant.

- Calmez vous Bilbo, il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

Apparemment trop choqué pour répondre correctement, le semi-homme n'émit qu'un petit couinement étranglé. La jeune fille n'attendit pas qu'il retrouve ses mots pour enchaîner d'un ton le plus calme possible.

- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, juste dormit ensembles. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche ici mais là d'où je viens il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce que des _amis_ dorment ensembles, surtout si ils sont sur les routes et entièrement habillés.

La jeune fille avait bien prit soin d'insister sur le mot « amis », espérant que ça permettrait au hobbit surprotecteur de se détendre un peu. Elle en profita pour regarder les réactions des autres nains, apparemment la plupart semblaient partager plus ou moins le point de vue du hobbit – mais tous de façon moindre. Elle croisa le regard de Bofur qui lui fit un clin d'œil amical tandis que celui d'Oin était clairement désapprobateur. Shanmir termina son inspection par Thorin craignant un peu la réaction du roi nain – il avait semblé énervé par la farce de ses neveux la veille, et la jeune fille craignait qu'il ne joigne ses remontrances à celles de Bilbo.

Elle rencontra ses yeux de glace légèrement désapprobateurs sous ses sourcils froncés et du se retenir de lui tirer la langue. En revancha elle ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en se mettant debout avant de s'étirer. Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard avant de se lever et de s'excuser auprès du hobbit – ce qui sembla le calmer un peu.

- C'est bon je suis désolé, lança Shanmir à la cantonade, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrais vous poser un problème, chez moi personne ne dit jamais rien pour ce genre de choses.

- Ne me dites pas que même vos parents ne disent rien à propos de... de _ça_, fit Bilbo d'un ton incrédule.

Shanmir se raidit soudain.

- Non, se seraient d'ailleurs probablement les derniers à dire quelque chose à ce sujet, fit-elle d'un ton légèrement amère.

Son aigreur du se sentir, car Bilbo n'insista pas et Thorin la dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air pensif avant d'annoncer qu'ils levaient le camp, coupant court à la conversation. Shanmir eut un petit soupir de soulagement tandis que les deux frères s'excusaient de niuveau – auprès d'elle cette fois-ci.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous faire des excuses remarqua la jeune fille, c'est moi qui ai demandé si je pouvais dormir avec vous. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait déclencher tout un pataquès comme ça.

- Nous non plus, avoua Kili, il n'y a pas beaucoup de naines dans les Montagnes Bleues, alors on n'a pas trop l'habitude... de, de... d'interagir à ce sujet.

- Ce que ce gros balourd essaye de te dire c'est que tu ne dois pas hésiter à nous dire si on fait quelque chose qui te mets mal à l'aise, reprit Fili en levant les yeux au ciel face au manque de mots de son frère.

- D'accord, là vous me gênez à vous excuser comme ça.

Fili écarquilla les yeux une demis seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Bombur leur apporta leur petit déjeuné, et l'incident fut officiellement clos.

Ils partirent tôt ce matin-là, et quand Kili trouva une clairière idéale pour monter le camp en fin d'après midi ils décidèrent d'y passer la nuit. Le soleil de printemps était encore haut dans le ciel et après une longue journée à chevaucher, l'annonce fut accueillie avec des exclamations de joie. Shanmir aida Fili à s'occuper des poneys tandis que les autres s'afféraient à diverses tâches, montant le camp ou allant explorer les alentours.

Balin revint au bout de plusieurs minutes avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Il y a une cascade un peu plus loin, l'eau est claire et fraîche.

Ses propos furent accueillis par diverses exclamations de bonne humeur et la compagnie se dirigea dans sa grande majorité vers le lieu désigné par le vieux nain – seuls restèrent Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Oin et Gandalf au camp. Ils étaient à peine en vue de la fameuse cascade que Kili poussa un cri surexcité avant de se précipiter vers le petit bassin qui s'étendait juste devant. Son frère l'attrapa vivement par le col, étranglant à moitié le brun et le stoppant net dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter joyeusement dans l'eau.

- Tu vas mouiller tes affaires mon frère !

Trop excité pour en vouloir à Fili bien longtemps, Kili se dépêcha de retirer ses lourdes bottes ainsi que la plupart de son équipement, ne gardant sur lui que ses braies remontées jusqu'aux genoux et une chemise bleue en coton avant de sauter joyeusement dans le bassin. Fili imita son petit frère avec un entrain plus mesuré tandis que la plupart des nains se contentaient de simplement remplir leurs gourdes à la cascade et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Bilbo quand à lui s'avança tout habillé dans l'eau, son pantalon étant assez court pour qu'il ne risque pas de le mouiller en restant au bord.

- Rassurez-moi, l'apostropha Shanmir d'un ton joyeux, je ne vais pas vous choquer à vie si je retire quelques vêtements pour aller dans l'eau ?

Bilbo lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

- Vous ne voulez pas juste rester sur le bord ?

- J'ai toujours aimé nager, soupira la jeune fille, donc j'ai l'habitude de me promener à la piscine en maillot de bain.

- Vous... aimeznager, répéta le hobbit d'un air effaré, dans de l'_eau _?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard incertain. Les piscines de la Terre du Milieu n'étaient pas remplies d'eau ?

- Heu... oui, dans de l'eau... pourquoi ?

- Et bien, répondit Bilbo en pinçant les lèvres, la plupart des hobbits de la Comté détestent l'eau, pour la grande majorité nous ne savons pas nager.

- Ho.

Réponse minable certes, mais la jeune fille n'avait rien de mieux en réserve. Shanmir décida assez rapidement d'imiter les deux jeunes nains qui commençaient déjà s'éclabousser dans le bassin – la journée avait été chaude et le soleil les avait tourmenté pendant de longues heures. Elle ne garda sur elle que son pantalon remonté jusqu'au dessus des genoux et une simple chemise à longues manches – qu'elle remonta jusqu'aux coudes. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été excessivement pudique et avait toujours aimé aller à la piscine où des dizaines de parfaits inconnus pouvaient tout à loisir la voire en maillot de bain, elle n'eut donc aucune hésitation avant de se mettre en tenue légère pour rejoindre le hobbit qui regardait les neveux du roi nain s'éclabousser en riant comme les grands enfants qu'ils étaient. Ils restèrent tout deux côtes à côtes de longues minutes, discutant calmement - une foi que Bilbo eut finit de pincer les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur.

Du côté de Kili et Fili, la bataille faisait rage. Le plus jeune avait commencé à attaquer son frère et le blond se trouva bien vite entièrement trempé. Rentrant dans le jeu, Fili souleva à bras le corps son petit frère avant de l'envoyer dans l'eau la tête la première, éclatant d'un rire tonitruant devant la tête outrée du brun. Shanmir ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'un air maternel, oubliant momentanément que les deux nains avait l'age d'être ses grands-pères – ils avaient l'air si jeunes et joyeux ainsi !

Frissonnant légèrement, Bilbo finit par remonter au camp. Quelques minutes après le départ du hobbit, Shanmir sentit un mouvement dans l'eau à sa gauche et elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un Thorin ne portant plus que ses braies et une chemise bleu foncé fermé sur le devant par un lacet desserré. La jeune fille resta un instant interdite devant cette vision avant de jeter un regard aux alentours. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que tous les nains étaient partis – excepté les héritiers de Durin – mais c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le roi nain était plus détendu que d'ordinaire. Son visage était aussi fermé que d'habitude tandis qu'il regardait les fils de sa sœur barboter joyeusement, mais Shanmir pu voire une lueur d'affection dans les yeux de glace de l'homme à ses côtés. Ses traits étaient plus détendus, moins austères. Thorin avait l'air bien plus jeune ainsi, et la jeune fille se surprit à contempler son visage harmonieux et ses longs cheveux sombres striés d'argent, s'attardant quelques instants sur les agrafes finement ciselées qui pendaient au bout des tresses du roi nain – juste au niveau de ses puissants pectoraux légèrement dévoilés par la chemise lâche.

Soudain Shanmir reçut une gerbe d'eau en plein visage et poussa un petit cri de surprise et d'indignation en se tournant vers sa provenance.

- KILI !

Le jeune homme était tellement hilare qu'il ne chercha même pas à protester ou à se justifier face à la colère de chaton mouillé de la jeune fille. Une lueur joueuse de revanche passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui se jeta brusquement sur le nain, le faisant basculer en arrière – il ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas. Shanmir tenta de noyer le brun en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur ses épaules pour lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau, mais le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de son poids plume. La jeune fille se retrouva avec les fesses dans l'eau tandis que Kili se relevait avec l'intention manifeste de se venger et Shanmir décida d'utiliser le plan B. Se relevant rapidement, elle courut vers Fili avant de se cacher derrière son large dos. Comme elle l'avait prévu, ce dernier empêcha son petit frère de l'atteindre.

- Ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter avec une demoiselle !

- Mais Fili, elle a voulu me noyer !

- Parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir, tenta de le raisonner le blond avec un sourire amusé.

Shanmir en profita pour pencher la tête sur le côté et quand son regard accrocha enfin celui du brun, elle lui tira la langue. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le jeune homme s'offusqua et tenta de pousser son frère hors du passage mais Fili ne le laissa pas faire. Le plus jeune décida alors de se débarrasser de son aîné en premier et il se jeta sur le blond. Shanmir profita que l'attention de Kili soit détournée pour retourner vers le bord du bassin, la respiration légèrement accélérée, trempée de la tête aux pieds et un grand sourire lumineux plaqué sur les lèvres. Arrivée au niveau du roi nain qui était resté sur le bord les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle leva la tête vers lui, toujours aussi souriante.

- Il est rare que quelqu'un parvienne à manipuler ces deux là aussi facilement, remarqua Thorin avec un petit sourire amusé.

Alors que l'humaine ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une puissante gerbe d'eau les éclaboussa tous les deux. Shanmir se figea en regardant l'eau dégouliner lentement le long du visage et de la barbe de Thorin, trempant un peu plus sa chemise à chaque goutte. L'air devant soudain lourd et pesant et plus un son ne lui parvenait de Fili et Kili. Soudain, Thorin décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et fit un pas en avant, réveillant les trois autres personnes présentes à la cascade.

- Dé- désolé Thorin, fit piteusement Kili, j'ai pas fait exprès...

Ignorant la remarque de son neveu, le roi nain fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction tandis que le brun ne cessait de reculer, les mains levées devant lui en signe d'excuse, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Shanmir sentit un déplacement d'eau tandis que Fili se glissait prudemment à ses côtés, laissant son oncle et son frère régler seuls ce petit différent. Thorin ne disait rien, se contentant d'avancer vers Kili qui reculait de plus en plus. Et finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le brun tomba en arrière dans le bassin plus profond qui se situait juste sous la cascade. Le jeune nain crachota et s'agita dans l'eau sous le regard indifférent – quoique légèrement moqueur - de son oncle, jusqu'à ce que son frère se précipite pour le repêcher.

- Kili !

Le blond remonta tant bien que mal son petit frère qui crachotait un peu piteusement devant un Thorin qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Soudain, un son cristallin retentit dans l'air et les trois hommes se retournèrent comme un seul nain vers la source de ce bruit. Shanmir essayait quand à elle désespérément de réprimer son fou rire, mais la scène avait vraiment été trop hilarante.

- Désolée, réussit-elle à articuler quand elle se fut un peu calmée, mais vous étiez vraiment trop drôles !

Kili grommela dans sa barbe quelques mots que la jeune fille ne put entendre – mais que de toutes façons elle n'était pas sure de vouloir entendre – en se relavant tandis qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de son frère.

- C'est la première foi que tu ris depuis que nous t'avons rencontré, remarqua le blond.

- Pour être honnête je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière foi que j'ai ri comme ça, répondit

la jeune fille avant de frissonner à cause de ses vêtements mouillés.

- Sortez de l'eau tous les trois, fit Thorin, vous allez attraper froid.

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers leurs affaires. Shanmir constata que sa chemise collait à sa peau – et était partiellement transparente par endroits - et remercia silencieusement les Valar de porter une bande en cuir autours de la poitrine et non pas de simples bandages blancs. Le vêtement n'ayant plus grande utilité la jeune fille le retira et entreprit de l'essorer en remerciant de nouveau les Valar pour l'absence de Bilbo dans les environs – si il l'avait vue comme ça, le hobbit en aurait fait une syncope. Soudain, Kili poussa une exclamation choquée.

- Par la barbe de Mahal mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Shanmir suivit le regard du nain, dirigé directement sur son flanc droit. Naturellement les deux autres nains présents firent de même et Fili poussa un sifflement d'horreur tandis que Thorin fronçait les sourcils face à la grande cicatrice qui courait le long de ses côtes et de sa taille.

- Comment as-tu pu survivre à une telle blessure, demanda finalement Fili.

- Justement répondit la jeune fille avec tout le sérieux du monde, je n'y ai pas survécu.

- ... Comment est ce que c'est arrivé, demanda le plus jeune.

Shanmir hésita un instant avant de pousser un soupir de défaite. Elle leur devait bien la vérité, Thorin était le chef de la compagnie et quand à ses neveux ils s'étaient montrés amicaux avec elle dès le début, et elle les appréciait vraiment énormément. La jeune fille décida tout de même de donner une explication simplifiée, car elle avait pu constater l'absence de technologies trop avancées telles que les voitures en Terre du Milieu.

- Là d'où je viens, les voitures sont en fer et vont très, _très_ vite. Je rentrais chez moi et un gamin qui jouait avec un ballon se trouvait juste devant moi. Cependant le ballon a été envoyé sur le chemin d'une de ces voitures et le gamin l'a poursuivit. J'ai vu qu'il allait se faire tuer alors je l'ai poussé... et au final c'est moi qui me suis faite percuter.

Le soleil de printemps était encore assez haut dans le ciel et le temps de leur petite conversation les trois nains et l'humaine étaient assez sec pour pouvoir se rhabiller. Shanmir finit son histoire tout en entreprenant de se vêtir.

- Mes côtes ont été broyées en morceaux et ont réduit mon poumon droit et la plupart de mes organes internes en bouillie, fit la jeune fille avec un certain cynisme, je suis morte rapidement. C'est Varda qui a rafistolé tout ça avant de m'envoyer ici.

Les nains restèrent muets, probablement encore sous le choc de la révélation. Bien sur la jeune fille leur avait dès leur rencontre qu'elle était morte, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment cru – pas même Fili et Kili. Alors en avoir la preuve sous les yeux était quelques peu déroutant. Les deux jeunes frères remontèrent rapidement au camp, laissant Shanmir seule avec leur oncle. La jeune humaine planta son regard dans les yeux de glace de Thorin avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

- Je ne vous ai jamais mentis.

Le roi nain resta de longues minutes à la sonder du regard avant de finalement hocher la tête, et Shanmir su qu'il la croyait à présent.

* * *

**Divers : **A la base, Shanmir avait les yeux verts.**  
**

* * *

Note : Bon encore désolée pour le gros retard, en espérant tout de même que ça vous ai plut! Et je sais que c'est bizarre qu'elle se mette à moitié nue comme ça après la scène de Bilbo la veille mais bon, quand on va à la piscine c'est bien pire et les petits de Durin ont plus été choqués par sa grosse cicatrice que son manque de pudeur donc bon... (je sais c'est bancal mais j'avais prévue cette scène depuis longtemps et n'avais pas envie de tout modifier, parce qu'elle est vraiment importante à mes yeux). Sinon ce chapitre était quasiment deux fois plus long que d'habitude, ça me pardonne un peu... non...?

Je vous dis à samedi prochain (normalement), pour un nouveau chapitre sur les routes!

Bye-bee~


	12. Chapitre 11

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Juste waou, dire que j'avais peur que le chapitre 10 plaise (beaucoup) moins que les autres... Pour moi il est extrêmement important et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, mais je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il n'allait pas super bien passer... Je ne vous raconte pas le sourire de trois kilomètres de long que j'ai affiché à la lecture de chacune de vos reviews! =D D'autant plus que tout le passage où Bilbo s'énerve au début a été écrit un peu à la one again (en raison des remarques sur le fait que Shanmir dorme entre deux garçons) ce n'était pas du tout prévu à la base !

Franchement je vous aime chers lecteurs =D

Sinon ce chapitre est plus... décousu que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Chupa14 : **Oui j'avais compris pour le "crevée" tkt, c'est juste que je me demandais vaguement ce qui avait bien pu te mettre dans cet état ;) Heu non je n'ai pas vue la mini bande annonce sur youtube (attends trois secondes? ou trois minutes?) mais j'ai vue pas mal de gifs là dessus sur Tumblr... Donc oui j'ai moi aussi ien aimé voire Thranduiil majestueusement avachi XD Et Tauriel... je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle, j'attendrais de voire le film pour me décider. Ensuite pour Bilbo... ben il a tout de même cinquante ans pépère XD C'est juste que c'est un hobbit bien propret bien comme il faut donc il se doit d'être offusqué face au comportement de cette jeunesse dépravée! Je ne pense pas que la différence de force soit si énorme en Thorin et Kili, lui aussi est un nain après tout, c'est costaud ces bestioles-la X) Et puis Thorin ne ferait jamais de mal à ses petits neveux chéris. Hoo une épreuve de maths hein? Je compatis *tends un tabouret*. Par contre excuses moi mais après je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire (on va dire que c'est la fatigue X)) tu vas essayer de me... battre pour le prochain film? C'est à dire? Pareil pour ta question très importante, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, je vais attendre la sortie du second film pour continuer mon histoire si c'est ça ta question (mais en attendant je posterais de temps en temps des omakes pour vous faire patienter, j'en ai déjà pas mal de prévus). Ensuite pour le lemon encore une foi je ne sais pas, il y aura au moins un léger lime je pense, mais pour ce qui est d'un vrai lemon à proprement parler je demanderais un peu à l'avance ce que les lecteurs préfèrent. (mais si tu en veux absolument un je peux l'écrire rien que pour toi et le mettre en plus à la fin du chapitre où il y aura le lime si tu veux ^^). Moi aussi j'ai pré-commendé l'édition collector deux dvd à la fnac XD **  
**

**Rowena** : Heureuse que ça t'ai plut à ce point! =) Pour la réaction de Bilbo je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir comme elle n'était pas prévue à la base, donc j'ai juste essayé d'imaginer ce qu'une personne bien "proprette" du début du 20è siècle dirait... et ça a donné ça! Et oui Fili et Kili sont jeunes et ils ont besoin de s'amuser un peu de temps en temps! Ha voui voui, Thorin avec juste ses braies et une chemise... *bave* moi je crois bien que j'aurais été jouer avec Fili et JKili pour arroser "sans faire exprès" leur tonton, niark niark. Je ne pense pas que la Lumière soit quelque chose que l'on peut perdre aussi facilement (et puis si Aragorn ne perd pas le collier d'Arween après tout ce qu'il traverse...). Bien bien au moins c'est passé sans problème le coup qu'elle se déshabille un peu, je ne voyais pas de moyen plus simple de convaincre ces chers nains à la nuque roide. Effectivement, pour moi ce chapitre est très important parce qu'il marque un véritable tournant dans la relation de Shanmir et Thorin. J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire, et merci encore pour toutes tes reveiws! =)

**Lunaelle :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre! Ha leur faire de l'ombre? C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas, je ne fais que pomper un peu maladroitement un univers qui existe déjà pour y ajouter une banale histoire d'amour, rien d'aussi grandiose qu'eux deux! Mais je suis touchée que tu me dise ça X) Si tu peux mettre mettre le lien de ma fic vers ton blog? Waou, je me sens super honorée! / Bien sur pas de soucis, tu me fais de la pub gratos, je vais pas dire non hein! Par contre le lien vers ton blog n'apparait pas dans ta review, donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre avant... Tu pourrais le remettre (avec des espaces sinon il ne passera pas, merci !) s'il te plait? Après poyr d'autres fictions... Et bien il y en a de très bien mais en anglais donc bon... Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse.

**Samian :** C'est marrant que le début est plut à ce point alors que c'était surtout une pirouette faite à la va-vite pour rattraper ma petite bourde du précédent chapitre... mais bon je vais pas m'en plaindre hein! XD Bref je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plut à ce point, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... merci! C'était donc le chapitre "tout le monde est trop chou" si j'ai bien compris XD C'était pour moi la façon la plus simple pour lui de la croire, j'ai envisagé plusieurs possibilités mais j'ai trouvé que ça c'était à la foi simple et plausible. Oui, Thorin est intrigué par Shanmir, et puis si elle arrive à l'amuser ça ne peut être qu'un bon point en plus pour elle non? Et puis effectivement de son côté elle est fascinée par lui et par son histoire, alors comme ça il paraît plus... accessible (j'allais dire plus humain mais effectivement c'est un nain donc bon... ). Je ne pouvais pas me passer de cette petite description, c'est bien beau d'être intrigué par la personnalité et le mystère qui entoure l'autre mais on pourra dire ce qu'on veut l'amour ça passe aussi par une certaine attirance physique! Moi, ne pas pouloir le voire quand je veux? Que nenni mon amie, mon parrain l'a téléchargé un haute qualité il y a un mois (probablement un DVDrip du dvd sortit au Québec d'ailleurs) donc désolée pour ta vengeance ratée =3 Un review incomplète? Allons bon, tu laisses toujours les plus longues review (qui ne rentrent toujours pas dans ma boite mail d'ailleurs) tu sais? ça me fais vraiment très plaisir =) Et tu as bien compris ce que je pensait quand aux mœurs de Shanmir, et je suis heureuse que la scène où elle dort entre Fili et Kili ne t'ai pas choqué! Voilà voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ **  
**

**Yaven :** Non non tu as bien fait de réagir comme ça au précédent chapitre, au contraire! C'est grâce à des critiques constructives comme ça que je peux m'améliorer! =) Pour le chapitre 10 ce qui était prévu était uniquement la scène à la cascade, tout le passage avec Bilbo indigné au début a été écrit justement parce que j'avais eut plusieurs remarques sur le fait que ce n'était pas très Tolkien qu'une jeune fille dorme entre deux hommes. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup décrire un Bilbo bien propret et un peu vieux jeu! Haha, j'ai bien ris en lisant ta review, "pour lui ce genre de scène ça ne fait que commencer", c'est pas faux, il va voire bien plus que ça plus tard XD Personnellement la première foi que j'ai vue le film j'ai été frappée par la profondeur du regard de Thorin. Ce sont vraiment ses yeux qui m'ont le plus fascinée, Richard Armittage joue incroyablement bien, on voie dans son regard à la foi une profonde mélancolie et une incroyable force. Donc moi j'ai littéralement flashé sur lui, mais après toutes mes amies qui l'ont vue ont flashé sur Kili (et Fili), et pas une seule sur Thorin! Donc après chacun est plus ou moins touchés par le charme des personnages. Et crois moi, c'est pas faute d'avoir eut avec elles d'interminables conversations pour leur prouver la toute magnificence de Thorin par rapport à ses neveux à mes yeux XD

**Sheinreen** : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire! Le principe de la fanfiction est que l'on peut prendre beaucoup de libertés par rapports aux œuvres originale, mais personnellement j'aime être le plus proche possibles de celles-ci, notamment parce que ça demande un petit travail de documentation avant de se lancer dans l'écriture en elle même et que ça me permet bien souvent de redécouvrir de nouvelles choses. Merci, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire aussi ^^

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Si le début du voyage avait été plaisant et joyeux, les choses avaient bien changées depuis que la compagnie de Thorin arpentait les Terres Solitaires. Les routes nettes et bien tracées avaient peu à peu cédées la place à de simples sentiers se réduisant parfois à des pistes creusées par les animaux sauvages et les auberges étaient devenues de plus en plus rare puis inexistantes, forçant la compagnie à dormir dehors la plupart du temps. Ils traversaient un pays constitué principalement de vallées et de forêts n'offrant aucun refuge digne de ce nom et l'humeur s'était peu à peu détériorée : les nains ne chantaient plus, Bilbo avait cessé de se plaindre de sa ponette Myrtille et Gandalf méritait de plus en plus son surnom de magicien gris.

Shanmir avait continué ses leçons d'escrime avec les nains de la compagnie en commençant doucement avec Fili et Kili – la jeune fille avait d'ailleurs été passablement désespérée de constater qu'en plus d'être un excellent archer le brun n'était pas en reste avec une épée à la main. Le temps maussade avait quelque peu altéré le moral des deux frères, réduisant de façon drastiques leurs plaisanteries sans pour autant parvenir à éteindre complètement la petite lueur malicieuse qui s'allumaient parfois dans les yeux de l'un ou de l'autre. Bizarrement, la personne qui redonnait le plus le moral à l'adolescente n'était ni un des héritiers de Durin, ni Bilbo, ni même le jeune Ori avec ses yeux doux et ses magnifiques dessin : c'était Gloin.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le nain à l'imposante barbe rousse s'était montré aussi attentionné qu'un nain voyageant dans les Terres Solitaires pouvait l'être, veillant à ce que Shanmir ai toujours une bonne place près du feu pour dormir si ce n'est au sec, au moins avec le minimum d'humidité. La raison en elle-même était extrêmement simple : Gloin était le seul parmi les treize nains à être père – si on excluait la relation parentale qui reliait Thorin à ses neveux. Et de son côté, Shanmir était probablement la seule de toute la compagnie capable d'écouter le nain déblatérer sans discontinuer sur sa femme et son fils, fascinée par l'amour et la fierté qui luisait dans les yeux et la voix du nain quand il parlait d'eux. Cela évoquait de vieux souvenirs à l'adolescente, datant d'avant la mort de sa mère : quand son père la prenait parfois dans ses bras ou lui déposait un baisé sur le front. Ces souvenirs étaient doux-amers et extrêmement vagues et flou, bien souvent remplacé par le visage de son géniteur ravagé par la colère et l'alcool – mais Shanmir prenait plaisir à écouter Gloin parler de sa petite famille.

Les poneys étaient tout aussi maussades que leurs maîtres, car les averses frappaient vite et sans prévenir, détrempant hommes, bagages et animaux en quelques instants. Les bêtes placides continuaient d'avancer même sous le plus violent des déluges, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de glisser dans la boue sous leurs sabots – ils étaient toutes fois mieux lotis que leurs cavaliers. Malgré son épaisse cape – sensée être imperméable - Shanmir avait l'impression d'être trempée en permanence jusqu'à l'os, grelottant sous les rafales de vent et enviant parfois l'épaisse toison des poneys. La jeune fille se demanda plus d'une foi ce qui pouvait bien clocher pour que cette contrée ne soit pas au courant que le printemps était bien entamé et que le climat aurait du être bien plus chaud et bien moins humide – elle se disait parfois dans un élan de défaitisme qu'elle ne serrait plus jamais totalement sèche de toute sa vie. Et cela durait depuis des jours.

oOo

Ils chevauchaient depuis des heures sous la pluie battante, et les poneys tout comme les membres de la compagnie avaient la tête basse. L'ambiance était maussade et aucune parole n'était échangée – et de toutes manières le bruit du déluge aurait empêché toute conversation n'étant pas hurlée. Shanmir frissonna en resserrant davantage les pans de sa cape, tentant vainement de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Elle était frigorifiée malgré la saison printanière, car la pluie était froide et avait totalement imbibé sa cape de voyage. L'humidité lui parvenait au travers les nombreuses couches de vêtements, et son visage non protégé était déjà trempé depuis bien longtemps. La jeune fille envia un instant l'épaisse toison de son poney avant de se dire que elle au moins n'avait pas avancer péniblement dans la boue avec des paquets sur le dos.

La voix d'ordinaire polie de Dori la sortit brutalement de ses pensées maussades, exprimant les souhaits de tous les membres de la compagnie.

- Dites Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?

- Il pleut, maître Dori, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

La réponse de Mithrandir arracha un léger sourire à la jeune fille. Au fils des jours elle avait apprit à apprécier les phrases biscornues et pleines d'humour du magicien gris – bien que ce ne soit probablement pas le cas de la majorité des nains de la compagnie de Thorin.

- Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, poursuivit Gandalf, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien.

- Il y en a d'autres ? demanda Bilbo.

- Quoi ?

- Des magiciens, précisa le hobbit.

- Nous sommes cinq, répondit le magicien gris, le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le blanc. Ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus... je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.

Shanmir haussa un sourcil à cette réflexion. Si ils n'étaient que cinq en tout et pour tout, il aurait tout de même pu faire l'effort de retenir leurs noms non ? La jeune fille se demanda vaguement si le magicien gris avait des trous de mémoire dus à son grand âge.

- Et qui est le cinquième, demanda Bilbo.

- Ha le cinquième c'est Radagast, le brun.

- C'est un grand magicien ou est-il... plutôt comme vous ?

Le sourire de Shanmir s'agrandit à la remarque assez déplacée du semi-homme – le pauvre Bilbo devait vraiment être harassé pour oublier ainsi ses bonnes manières de hobbit respectable. Elle baissa cependant la tête pour le dissimuler derrière sa large capuche, n'ayant pas spécialement envie que Mithrandir croit qu'elle se moquait de lui. L'homme ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de la question de Bilbo et il répondit avec naturel.

- Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien, à sa manière. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre ; il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendues de forêts très loin, à l'est, ce qui est une excellente chose ! Car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde.

La dernière phrase du magicien mit fin à l'hilarité naissante de la jeune fille, lui rappelant les histoires de Fili et Kili sur des douzaines d'orcs égorgeurs. Shanmir avait beau savoir que les jeunes nains avaient prononcé ces mots dans l'unique but de faire peur à Bilbo – ce qui avait un peu trop bien marché d'ailleurs – l'histoire de la bataille de la Moria l'empêchait de croire que les orques étaient une menace à ignorer. Par ailleurs cette réplique sembla également mettre fin à la conversation et plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot dans les heures qui suivirent.

La Compagnie eut la chance de trouver une grotte où passer la nuit au sec ce soir là, et Oin et Gloin déployèrent tout leur talent pour réussir à faire un feu malgré l'humidité omniprésente dans l'air et le bois mouillé. Harassée, la jeune fille s'en approcha le plus près possible, tendant ses doigts glacés au dessus de feu.

- Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez vous brûler miss !

Shanmir se retourna en entendant la voix joyeuse de Bofur, étonnée par la bonne humeur du nain que même le mauvais temps ne semblait pouvoir entacher. Sa joie semblait être contagieuse car Shanmir ne pu s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire, sans pour autant s'éloigner du feu.

- Je suis frigorifiée, avoua-t-elle.

- ça se voie !

Bofur eut un petit rire avant de sortir un morceau de bois travaillé et un petit couteau de ses fontes. Il l'examina d'un œil critique pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à tailler le bois à la lueur du feu. Fascinée par les gestes sûrs et habilles du nain, Shanmir s'éloigna légèrement du foyer pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'objet en bois. Il s'agissait en réalité de plusieurs pièces, dont certaines étaient tellement petites qu'elles n'excédaient pas la taille de l'ongle de l'auriculaire de Shanmir et la jeune fille ne pu qu'admirer l'habileté sans pareille avec laquelle le nain les manipulait. Bofur leva les yeux de son travail et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le nain lui sourit gentiment avant de prendre la parole de sa voix joviale.

- On dirait que vous êtes en train de voire quelqu'un tailler un diamant.

- C'est tout comme, je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi habile de ses mains, c'est fantastique, s'extasia Shanmir avec sincérité. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Le début, répondit Bofur avec malice.

- Le début de quoi ?

- D'un jouet.

- Vous êtes fabriquant de jouet ? ça va être quoi ?

- Oui, et un cheval.

Shanmir avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en posant ses questions, et se mit à en harceler Bofur qui semblait ravi de lui montrer les autres jouets qu'il avait fabriqués. De formes, tailles et couleurs variées, les jouets étaient plus beau que tout ce que la jeune fille avait pu voire de toute sa vie. Elle éprouva un grand respect pour le nain, qu'elle avait alors prit pour un simple joyeux luron, sympathique mais sans plus. Shanmir se morigéna intérieurement pour ne pas s'être posé plus de questions alors que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle voyageait avec la Compagnie. Bofur du remarquer son air contrit, car il ri de nouveau avant de tendre le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste très naturel.

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss, vous êtes vous-même la personne la plus énigmatique de cette Compagnie, et certainement pas la moins attentive aux autres. Je suis presque sûr que vous en savez plus sur la femme et le fils de Gloin que la plupart des nains présents dans cette grotte !

Le sourire sincère du nain dissipa la gêne de Shanmir et elle se surprit à mêler son rire au sien.

- ça fait plaisir de vous entendre rire, Miss Shanmir, fit Ori avec un gentil sourire. Vous souriez souvent mais ce doit être la première foi que je vous entends rire.

- Il me semble en effet qu'on m'a déjà fait cette remarque, répondit Shanmir en jetant un coup d'œil à Fili.

- Alors ce doit être vrai, fit Bofur, et je suis heureux que ce soit grâce à moi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

- C'est grâce à vous tous, fit Shanmir en lançant un regard joyeux à Ori, ça faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi heureuse d'être en vie !

Ça remarque sembla redonner du baume au cœur des nains et il y eut plusieurs exclamations de joies avant que Bofur ne sorte sa flûte, et bien vite tous se mirent à chanter un air joyeux, oubliant pendant quelques instants la météo peu clémente des derniers jours. La soirée fut bien plus agréable que les précédentes et Shanmir s'endormit confortablement en étant sûre de passer une bonne nuit.

oOo

_Shanmir a douze ans. Pour son anniversaire, sa mère et elle sont allées faire une longue promenade à cheval... Mais soudain tout dérape... et en instant le rêve vire au cauchemar...Sa mère respire difficilement et un filet de sang coule de ses lèvres... elle comprend qu'elle va mourir... PRENDS LA _LUMIERE !

oOo

Shanmir se réveilla en sursaut, la main fermement serrée sur la _Lumière du Telperion_ sous ses vêtements, et pendant quelques affreuses secondes, ne se souvint plus de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire tandis que les ronflements tonitruants des nains emplissaient ses oreilles et la jeune fille poussa un petit soupir de soulagement avant de se lever sur ses jambes vacillantes. Nori, qui était de garde, lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui fit un petit sourire fatigué avec un vague signe de la main, désignant la sortie de la grotte. Le nain hésita avant de hocher la tête.

La pluie avait cessé dehors et Shanmir sortit avec un certain soulagement de la grotte – bien que cette dernière apportait un abri inestimable, la jeune fille avait grand besoin d'air pur. Shanmir fit quelques pas vacillants avant de se pencher en avant, les mains posées sur ses genoux fléchis affin de reprendre son souffle, pas tout à fait remise de son cauchemar.

- Tout va bien ?

Shanmir sursauta avant de se tourner brusquement dans la direction de la voix, le corps tendu à l'extrême. La jeune fille se détendit cependant quant elle croisa le regard surprit de Thorin.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Vous ne dormez pas ?

- Non ce n'est rien, je...

Shanmir se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait faillis avouer qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar avant de se raviser. Et si Thorin lui posait des questions sur ses rêves ? Et si il se moquait d'elle ? Non, le nain était beaucoup trop noble pour cela, mais néanmoins ça ne l'empêcherait pas de la trouver faible – et ça, Shanmir ne le voulait en aucun cas.

- Ce n'est rien, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu d'air frais, répondit finalement la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Thorin la dévisagea quelques instants de ses yeux de glace avant de prendre la parole d'un ton circonspect.

- Vous... vous levez souvent pour... prendre l'air il me semble.

Franchement surprise, la jeune fille écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de sourire d'un air désabusé.

- Moi qui pensais avoir été discrète.

- Disons juste que vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir le sommeil léger, répondit le roi nain sans animosité.

Le ton clame de Thorin surprit Shanmir, et elle se rendit compte que le nain était parfaitement détendu en sa présence, contrairement au début de leur voyage où il s'était montré d'une méfiance plus prononcé que celle des autres membres de la compagnie. Troublée, la jeune fille détourna le regard vers le ciel voilé de nuage ne laissant transparaître que quelques rares étoiles et une lune gibbeuse. Thorin suivit son regard et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, observant silencieusement le ciel nocturne debout côtes à côtes. Mais la nuit était froide et Shanmir frissonna, arrachant le nain à sa contemplation.

- Vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur.

Shanmir hésita, elle commençait effectivement à avoir un peu froid mais redoutait de nouveaux cauchemars si elle retournait se coucher sur le champ, et la présence calme de Thorin avait un petit côté rassurant qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas froid.

La jeune fille vit le nain hausser un sourcil dubitatif dans la pénombre.

- Bon d'accord, admit-elle, j'ai un peu froid, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir dans cette grotte pour l'instant. Je me sens... enfermée vous voyez ?

- Voilà bien une chose que je ne peux comprendre, répondit Thorin avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Shanmir le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Bien sur, les nains vivaient littéralement sous les montagnes ! Elle eut un petit rire avant de frissonner de nouveau et Thorin retira sa cape de voyage pour la lui passer sur les épaules. La jeune fille fut surprise par le geste ainsi que par la densité du vêtement mais fut immédiatement reconnaissante de la chaleur qui l'enveloppa.

- Merci, fit-elle doucement.

Le roi nain inclina légèrement la tête avant d'aller s'adosser contre la paroi de la grotte. La jeune fille hésita un moment avant de s'adosser à ses côtés. Un silence détendu les enveloppa et Thorin sortit sa pipe avant de fumer tranquillement, le regard tourné vers l'est.

* * *

**Divers : **Bifur, Bofur et Bombur sont les seuls nains de la compagnie à na pas faire partit de la lignée de Durin.**  
**

* * *

Note : Bon un chapitre plus décousu et bien moins palpitant que d'habitude, il sert plus de pivot avant le prochain chapitre je suppose... Qui lui s'appuiera de nouveau sur le film! J'ai essayé de rendre Thorin plus présent mais il n'est malheureusement pas très bavard...

A la semaine prochaine donc, et bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous!

Bye-bee~


	13. Chapitre 12

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! ésolée pour le retard mais j'ai un voyage avec ma classe cette semaine (je pars demain) donc ça a été un peu le branle-bas de combat ce week-end pour finir mon taf et les préparations, désolée! Sinon comme d'habitude merci à tous pour vos commentaires, une amie m'a fait remarquer qu'il y en avait plus de 100 et j'ai été super étonnée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il y en avait autant ! Elle m'a demandé si j'avais prévue un truc pour fêter ça (c'est vrai que plusieurs auteurs font ça), mais ça m'a tellement prit par surprise que je n'ai absolument rien prévu (en plus j'ai pas trop le temps) mais comme c'est bientôt les vacances, j'aurais peut être le temps de faire un petit truc, je ne sais pas encore trop quoi mais ce sera surement sous la forme d'un chapitre bonus en plus qui paraitra en milieu de semaine en plus des chapitres habituels. Bref à méditer! Rien à voire mais on m'a signalé très gentiment des fautes d'orthographe dans le dernier chapitre, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller corriger ça, je le ferais en rentrant de mon voyage je pense.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Delphine : **Woua, tu as relu depuis le début? Effectivement quel courage! Pas de soucis, j'aime les longues reviews (et je ne jette jamais de tomates, parce que pour ça il faudrait que je les touches... oui je les haï à ce point XD). Alors le prologue a été écrit comme ça à la foi pour le côté comique et pour qu'on comprenne bien que ne venant pas de la Terre du Milieu, Shanmir ne va pas être aussi "féminine" que les personnages féminins qu'on trouve chez Tolkien d'habitude. Ensuite pour le chapitre 1 non, sa mère n'était pas au courant pour la Terre du Milieu, elle savait juste que c'était la mission de sa famille de perpétuer la tradition. Ensuite pour son père, t'es-tu déjà retrouvée face à un homme adulte, soûl et violent étant adolescente? Tous les cours d'auto-défense du monde ne servent à rien dans ces cas là (malgré ce qu'on peut voire dans tous les films qui est totalement faux à mon avis). Chap 2 : Pour la fin je ne suivrait peut être pas le livre, qui sait? L'avenir est en continuel mouvement et personne ne peut le prédire avec précision! (en gros ça veut dire que je ne vais pas te répondre pour ménager mon suspens, j'espère que tu comprends ;)) Quand aux deux autres questions... Patience, elles trouveront réponse plus tard, promit! Chap 3 : et bien tu as bien analysé alors je n'ai pas grand chose à répondre... Chap 4 : Je pense que Fili et Kili sont très amicaux par nature (non mais sérieux y'a qu'à voire le sourire que fait Kili quand Bilbo ouvre la porte!). Heureuse que la chanson en entier t'ai plu, c'était pour moi un moyen simple de faire comprendre toute l'histoire à Shanmir sans que ça soit redondant pour le lecteur. Chap 5 : Oui Thorin est à la foi plein de méfiance et de curiosité envers Shanmir. Chap 6 : Oui les hobbits peuvent être très bavards quand ils parlent de leur généalogie... apparemment ce n'est pas le cas de Shanmir en revanche. Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton "help me" XD Chap 7 : Oui je sais elle se débrouille vraiment très bien mais comme je ne veux pas non plus en faire un poid pour la compagnie (du genre princesse en danger qui doit tout le temps être secourue et qui sert à rien), il fallait bien qu'elle soit au moins capable de se défendre un minimum seule. Et oui la cigarette c'est le mal, en tant qu'asthmatique qui rend ses poumons rien qu'en faisant la bise à un gros fumeur, je confirme XD Chap 8 : J'en ai déjà fait une reine du tir à l'arc, si en plus elle était bonne à l'épée j'aurais été la première à crier au Mary-Sue! Ensuite pour le comportement de Thorin il faut bien se dire qu'à ce stade du voyage ils ont déjà passé plusieurs semaines tous ensembles sur les route, alors forcément sa méfiance est moins forte qu'au début. Et puis il voit le côté pragmatique des choses, ça lui fait un combattant en plus pour reprendre Erebor. Ha oui l'entrainement avec Dwalin... Moi aussi j'ai eut pitié de Shanmir en écrivant ça! Oui il ne veut pas qu'elle soit un fardeau, mais à la différence de Bilbo, Shanmir essaye d'apprendre à se battre et je pense que Thorin doit être le genre de personne à apprécier que les gens fassent des efforts. Pourquoi Kili a un problème avec son âge? Bonne question. C'est venu un peu tout seul en fait, il a réagit comme ça sans vraiment que je m'y attende (je sais c'est bizarre dis comme ça, je ne peux expliquer ça mieux, le personnage m'a échappé et c'est mis à bouger tout seule en quelques sortes)... Chap 9 : étant donné que je m'appuie ouvertement sur le film, il est effectivement mieux de l'avoir vue avant de lire ça... D'autant plus que je pense que plus de personne on vu le film que lu le livre. Chap 10 : j'ai écrit le début de ce chapitre uniquement parce que plusieurs lecteurs m'ont dit que la scène à la fin du 9 n'allait pas, à la base moi aussi je ne voyais pas de problème à ça. Tu es une groupie de Thorin? Pas de soucis, moi aussi, tu peux te déchainer comme tu veux! ;) Ha oui ils ont bien le droit de se détendre de temps en temps non? Et puis au moins maintenant Shanmir est lavée de tous soupçons. Chap 11 : Oui il est soudainement plus amical envers elle... je me suis basée sur son changement de comportement radical envers Bilbo à la fin du film, Thorin a l'air d'être le genre de personne qui accorde difficilement sa confiance à quelqu'un, mais une foi qu'elle est acquise il n'a pas l'air d'avoir honte de l'exprimer. Ensuite oui il est toujours aussi taciturne, mais déjà qu'il se montre amical avec Shanmir si en plus il se mettait à lui raconter sa vie je crois que tout le monde (moi la première) l'aurait trouvé franchement schizophrène le roi nain! Pas de soucis pour ta longue review, encore une foi j'adore ça (je me sens aimééééeee! hum, bref). En plus du coup je dois m'excuser pour ma longue réponse maintenant non? Désolée. Heureuse que ça te plaise =) Haa le coloc bavard est en deuxième année... C'est pour ça qu'il est bavard peut être, j'ai largement eut le temps de constater que tous les deuxième années de ma prépa sont à moitié barges. Mais bon, c'est aussi pour ça que je les adore! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ^^

**Rowena** : Et oui il est galant (c'est tout de même un roi nain, il a de l'éducation le Thorin!). Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tous las cas =) J'essaye de donner une place à tout le monde, ceux qui ont fait les films ont vraiment travaillé pour donner à chacun sa personnalité donc ce serait dommage de se focaliser uniquement sur trois d'entre eux je trouve. Ha tu as hâte de voire ces chers trolls en action? ça arrive ma chère, ça arrive. ;)

**Guest :** Tient, une nouvelle lectrice ou bien Chupa14 aurait-elle oublié de préciser que c'était elle? ;) Et oui, il faut bien que les héros de cette histoire est des petits moments de complicité de temps en temps! Voilà, disons que nous ne craquons pas sur des nains mais sur les acteurs qui interprètent les dis-nains (hey, théoriquement c'est le cas!). Malheureusement ce chapitre va un peu ressembler à un copié-collé du film, et les suivants aussi d'ailleurs puisqu'il s'appyront plus fortement sur lui (désolée d'avance). Tu veux voire la Désolation de Smaug plus de fois que moi? Est-ce un défi? Attention, je serais bien capable de le relever, quitte à ne pas manger pendant une semaine pour me ménager un budget ciné =p Oui j'ai des vacances la semaine prochaine, ouf!

**Lunaelle:** Bon le lien ne marche toujours pas mai j'ai trouvé ton blog sans problème grâce à mon ami google . Je pensais que j'allais galérer mais il était en haut de la liste, tu as vraiment beaucoup de visite et ça ce comprend, ton blog a l'air vraiment génial j'ai hâte d'avoir le temps de le parcourir. (je t'ai laissé un commentaire sur l'article qui se réfère aux fictions d'ailleurs). Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent ne t'ai pas déçue en tous les cas =) Oui j'essaye de donner une place à tous les nains dans cette histoire (même si je ne sais pas trop commet je vais faire pour Bifur exactement). Sinon tu as parlé de version longue? Il va y avoir une version longue alors? J'ai acheté le dvd mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de le voire (et ça va pas être pour tout de suite vue mon taf). Et oui, même les rois ont le droit à un moment de détente de temps en temps! Sinon pour les fic anglaises j'en ai lue pas mal mais comme je ne sais pas trop ce que tu aimes comme fic je vais avoir du mal à te conseiller, je te conseille de regarder the "Hobbit kink meme" (tu as juste à taper ça sur ton moteur de recherche favori, sur google ça va être le premier lien) sur Livejournal, c'est le plus gros rassemblement de fic à ma connaissance (par contre c'est en tas et par ranger alors faut fouiller un peu pour trouver ce qu'on veux). Ensuite personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé une qui s'appelle Pain-Bearer (pareil tu tape "pain bearer hobbit" et c'est le deuxième lien sur google).

**Samian :** Schtroumpf à toi aussi. Je te conseille le vaudou, une amie rousse m'a dit que c'était très efficace (et c'est bien connu que les rousses sont de puissantes sorcières n'est ce pas?). Ori est mignon mais je ne pense qu'il doit être trop timide avec Shanmir pour avoir de vraies conversations avec elle. Gandalf ne va pas être très présent dans les prochains chapitre mais il aura lui aussi sont moment de gloire, pas de soucis. Je suis contente que tu es remarqué les petits changements graduels, je ne voulais pas que ça aile trop vite mais si ça traine tout le monde va finir par s'ennuyer XD Et oui, maintenant que Thorin sait que Shanmir a dit la vérité depuis le début il est enfin capable de se détendre et d'apprécier tout simplement sa compagnie, c'est déjà un grand pas je trouve! C'est qu'il est tout taciturne et renfermé sur lui même le roi nain, pas facile de le faire parler beaucoup... alors un baiser, oulala ma chère, revenez dans deux ans, à raison d'environ un chapitre par semaine ça devrait être bon! XD **  
**

**Yaven :** Et oui, l'avantage de ce site est que tout le monde peut faire des remarques aux auteurs, alors ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter n'est ce pas? Surtout que je clame depuis le début que j'apprécie même les reviews qui critiquent, alors ce serait un peu fort de ma part d'ignorer ce que me disent les lecteurs! ^^ Et bien depuis le début je ne cache pas que ça va être aussi une histoire d'amour alors forcément... Thorin va devoir se relâcher un peu à un moment :3 (ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis moi même assez vicieuse et perverse parfois, je suppose que c'est humain). Ensuite j'ai trouvé Fili et Kili et mignon mais plutôt dans le sens "tient ceux là ont l'air plus jeunes et ils sont chous". J'ai flashé sur Thorin à cause de son regard que j'ai trouvé particulièrement emplit d'émotions malgré sont caractère stoïque. C'est en allant voire le film une deuxième foi que j'ai fait plus attention à son physique, trop captivée par ses yeux la première foi. J'ai adoré Bofur pour sa façon de dire la vérité comme ça sans l'enrober, ça fait des scènes tellement comiques! Ensuite j'essaye de replacer mon couple phare au centre de l'attention mais avec douze nains, un hobbit et un magicien qui voyagent avec eux ce n'est pas évident... Même si la relation de Shanmir avec les membres de la compagnie va continuer à se renforcer au fur et à mesure ^^ **  
**

**Sheinreen** : Heureuse que ça ne t'ai pas semblé si décousu! Apparemment le climat de ce chapitre s'accordait avec celui de ton environnement... En même temps la semaine dernière je crois qu'il a plu partout en France alors ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi parce que j'aime la pluie mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas de Shanmir qui semble plus frileuse que les nains! ça me donne une bonne raison pour que Thorin lui prête son manteau en même temps ;)

**Chizuru-chan : **Amis insomniaques, bonsoir! Heureuse que cette fiction t'ai plu à ce point (et je te comprend totalement, quand je peux (pouvais surtout) me le permettre je fais (faisait, vive la prépa!) pareil). Ensuite oui il y aura d'autres petits moments de fan-service comme ça par la suite, mais pas tout de suite cependant. Sinon je ne crois pas que personne ne m'ait jamais donné du "sama", je crois qu'en fait ça me mettrais plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose... je crois que juste "san" suffirait XD Hum bref tout ça pour dire que je te remercie pour ta review et que j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

* * *

Edit : On m'a fait remarqué que c'était un gros bloc, j'ai écrit pour la première foi avec un Ipad et ne semble pas du tout apprécier, il m'a complètement bousillé la mise en forme! Désolée pour ceux qui ont déjà lu, je vais essayer de réparer ça. (saleté de site, comme si j'avais que ça à faire moi!)

* * *

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Il était tard quand la compagnie arriva en vue de ce qui avait du autrefois être une belle et immense maison de bois et dont il ne restait à présent plus que de tristes ruines envahies par la végétation. Les poneys étaient las et fatigués et leurs cavaliers n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Même si il ne pleuvait pas, l'air était froid et humide et Shanmir se demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude si ils pourraient allumer un feu dans de telles conditions.

- On va passer la nuit ici, Fili, Kili, occupez vous des poneys! Et surtout restez près d'eux, ordonna Thorin en descendant de sa monture.

Le nain avait l'air renfrogné et Shanmir se dit avec une plainte d'ironie que le nain taciturne avait l'air plus détendu la nuit quand il observait le ciel en fumant tranquillement. La jeune fille frissonna sous une rafale de vents qui ébouriffa ses cheveux courts pour venir se glisser sournoisement sous le col de son manteau. Bilbo lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué mais amical qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur avant de descendre avec difficulté de sa propre monture. - Oin, Gloin ! Faites nous un feu, ordonna Thorin en se dirigeant vers le magicien gris. Les deux frères acquiescèrent puis entreprirent d'aller chercher du bois tandis que la voix du magicien gris s'élevait sous ce qui avait du être un immense porche autrefois. Shanmir réalisa avec un temps de retard que cet endroit avait du être construit par et pour des humains, raison pour laquelle les bâtiments en ruine lui semblaient démesurément grands. Thorin et Mithrandir s'étaient éloignés du groupe en discutant et se trouvait à présent sous le porche en ruine - hors de portée des oreilles du reste de la compagnie. Leur conversation ne dura cependant que quelques minutes avant que le magicien gris ne s'éloigne vers le groupe d'un pas vif et raide.

Shanmir comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, la colère de Mithrandir transperçait dans sa démarche. Le reste de la Compagnie s'en rendit également compte quand le magicien passa parmi eux sans leur accorder un seul regard avec l'intention manifeste de continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter. Cela inquiétât immédiatement la jeune fille, mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de questionner le magicien, Bilbo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres d'une voix où transperçait nettement l'inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ? Gandalf où allez vous ? - Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ai la tête sur les épaules.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Moi, monsieur Sacquet !

La réponse du magicien les prit tous de court et Shanmir se sentit vexée par ça remarque. Elle avait parfaitement la tête sur les épaules, merci bien ! Bilbo tourna un regard effrayé vers Balin.

- Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

Le vieux nain ne pu que hausser les épaules d'un air désolé, apparemment incapable de répondre à la question. Shanmir de son côté, avait un avis mitigé sur la question. Gandalf avait l'air d'être du genre susceptible, mais en même temps si il s'éloignait de la sorte en les laissant seuls, s'était qu'il savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien non ?

- Dépêches toi Bombur, on a faim.

Le ton sec et sans appel du roi nain sortit la Compagnie de sa léthargie et tous s'activèrent à monter le camp. Shanmir aida à décharger les poneys avant d'entreprendre de s'occuper d'eux en compagnie de Fili et Kili, mais elle était soucieuse depuis la disparition de Gandalf et les deux frères s'en rendirent compte rapidement.

- Retournes près du feu, il fait froid ce soir, dit gentiment Fili.

- Je... Vous êtes sur que ça va aller?

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, nous sommes de grands garçons, répondit le blond avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Et puis tout le monde sait que tu es une grande frileuse, ajouta joyeusement Kili.

La pique de Kili avait réussit à la détendre légèrement – d'autant plus que ce n'était pas totalement faux - et elle accepta de retourner après du reste de la compagnie, laissant les poneys sous la garde de Fili et Kili. La jeune fille faisait totalement confiance aux deux frères, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir nerveusement l'absence du magicien gris. Bombur était en train de faire cuire la nourriture en compagnie de son frère quand Shanmir arriva dans l'ancienne grange en ruine et une odeur relativement réconfortante emplissait l'air, atténuant quelque peu les craintes de la jeune fille.

Elle avisa Thorin en train de converser à voix basse en compagnie de Dwalin et Balin dans un coin tandis que Bilbo fumait sa pipe d'un air maussade et soucieux à l'opposé du camp, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui dansaient sous la marmite. Sentant le moral défaillant du hobbit, Shanmir se dirigea vers lui - même si elle était elle même trop déboussolée pour être en état de remonter le moral de quelqu'un. La jeune fille se laissa tomber avec un petit soupir près du semi-homme qui ne broncha pas.

- Comment vont les poneys ?

Le manque de conviction dans la voix de Bilbo était flagrant, mais Shanmir apprécia tout de même l'effort du hobbit pour engager la conversation.

- Bien, ils sont à l'abris et on eau et nourriture en quantité plus que suffisante - ils supportent mieux ce temps froid et humide que les Hommes.

- Ou les hobbits, fit Bilbo avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ou les hobbits, concéda Shanmir.

Ils n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot pendant de longues minutes, et le soleil finit par disparaître, laissant place à une nuit sombre, et aucune étoile ne perça les nuages chargés d'eau. Shanmir frissonna, récoltant un regard interrogateur de Balin qui avait finit sa conversation avec Thorin.

- Vous avez froid miss ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est ce ciel sans étoile... Je n'aime pas ça.

Le vieux nain jeta un regard surprit au ciel.

- Ha oui vous avez raison, elles ne brillent pas ce soir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de détails que nous autres les nains avons l'habitude de noter.

Balin lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil qui fit rire doucement Shanmir tandis qu'elle glissait un regard lourd de sens vers Thorin. Le roi nain n'avait pas entendu leur conversation et semblait légèrement énervé depuis le départ du magicien gris - il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que les deux hommes s'étaient disputés... Et d'après l'attitude de Balin, il était bien possible que les elfes en soit la cause!

Cela faisait presque deux mois que la Compagnie avait quitté Cul-de-Sac, temps largement suffisant à Shanmir pour comprendre que le roi nain n'appréciait guerre les elfes - encore que la jeune fille n'en connaisse pas la cause.

- Ramenez vos auges, c'est prêt!

L'annonce de Bofur tira la jeune humaine de ses pensées et elle s'ébroua avant de se lever pour aller quérir sa pitance. Elle mangea rapidement la part que lui tendit Gloin, le regard ne cessant de se tourner vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Shanmir portait de temps un temps un regard désolé sur Bilbo qui semblait de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ne cessant de faire des aller et retours jusqu'à la bordure du camps - guettant sans aucun doute le retours de Gandalf. Le hobbit continua son manège de nombreuses minutes avant de finalement s'approcher de Bofur qui avait entreprit de faire le deuxième service pour ceux qui avait encore faim - tout en repoussant avec agacement les assauts répétés de son frère qui voulait son troisième bol.

- ça fait longtemps qu'il est partit, fit soudain Bilbo en revenant vers le feu.

- Qui ? demanda Bofur d'un ton léger.

- Gandalf.

- C'est un magicien, répondit le nain d'un air insouciant en remplissant deux bols, il fait ce qu'il veut ! Tenez, soyez gentil, portez ça aux gars. Arrête t'en as eu plein, disputât-il Bombur en se retournant.

Bilbo se retrouva sans trop comprendre comment avec une gamelle dans chaque main et la mission d'aller apporter à manger aux neveux de Thorin. La tête qu'afficha le semi-homme était tellement comique que Shanmir aurait pu en rire si elle n'était pas elle même inquiète à propos du magicien gris. La jeune fille devina que la mission que on venait de confier au hobbit n'enchantait guère ce dernier, mais aussi qu'il allait tout de même l'exécuter sans même songer à protester. Le caractère conciliant et serviable de Bilbo ne cessait de surprendre la jeune fille, ce n'était pas les Hommes du monde d'où elle venait qui auraient réagis aussi bien! En plus d'être d'une politesse et d'une délicatesse parfois exagérée avec elle, Bilbo ne rechignait jamais à exécuter les tâches qu'on lui demandait - si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de cet air toujours inquiet sur son visage, il serait sans doute le parfait compagnon de route.

Bilbo était déjà partit depuis plusieurs minutes quand Fili apparu avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Thorin, je crois que nous avons un léger problème.

La voix du blond était calme et maîtrisée, et Shanmir devina qu'il devait lui en coûter de déranger ainsi son oncle. Fili faisait toujours en sorte de régler les menus problèmes du quotidien lui même, et quand Shanmir lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi il ne requérait pas l'aide de Thorin de temps en temps, il avait répondu avec un petit haussement d'épaules que le roi avait d'autres soucis plus importants.

Pour que Fili vienne chercher de l'aide auprès de son oncle, la situation devait donc être vraiment sérieuse. Les pensées du roi nain avait du être à peu près les mêmes que celles de Shanmir, car il se leva aussitôt pour se diriger vers son neveu, son épée déjà en main et prête à servir.

- Où est Kili?

Réalisant que effectivement le brun n'était pas avec son frère, Shanmir se leva et empoigna vivement son arc. C'était la première foi qu'elle voyait l'un des deux frères sans l'autre, et cette situation avait quelque chose de bizarre et très dérangeant - Fili et Kili ne se séparaient _jamais_.

- Il y a un groupe de trolls en bas. Ils ont volé deux poneys. Le cambrioleur est allé voire si il pouvait les récupérer et Kili fait le guet pour lui venir en aide au cas où mais...

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne pu cacher totalement l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il était mortellement inquiet pour son petit frère comprit Shanmir, et c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à venir parler des trolls à son oncle malgré son envie de ne pas le déranger pour un rien. À l'entente de la présence des créatures, les nains s'étaient activés pour rassembler leurs armes et en quelques secondes ils étaient tous près à combattre.

- Tu as bien fais de venir me prévenir, fit Thorin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu. Allons y!

Et la troupe s'ébranla. Shanmir sentit monter la peur en elle, elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce que pouvaient bien être des trolls, et n'avait surtout jamais participer à une vraie bataille. Une grosse main s'abattit soudain sur son épaule et elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers Gloin.

- Reste en arrière jeune fille, tu nous seras plus utile en les arrosant de flèches.

- D'autant plus qu'ils risquent de vous écrabouiller sans même s'en rendre compte si vous vous retrouvez dans leurs pattes, ajouta Bofur d'un ton joyeux à sa droite.

Rassurant. Shanmir acquiesça néanmoins et laissa les combattants la dépasser.

Un cri de douleur aiguë perça soudain l'air, et la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il avait été poussé par un bébé - un bébé géant vu l'ampleur du hurlement. En tête de la compagnie, Thorin déboucha tout à coup dans une clairière ou brûlait un immense feu, attaquant sans sommation le troll le plus proche. Le reste de la compagnie le suivit en poussant des cris de guerres tandis que Shanmir avisait Bilbo affalé sur Kili à sa droite. Une vague de soulagement parcouru la jeune fille quand elle vit qu'ils allaient tous les deux bien et elle se dépêcha d'aider le hobbit et le nain à se lever.  
À peine remit sur ses pied, Kili s'empressa de dégainer son épée pour se joindre au combat tandis que Bilbo lui jetait un regard effrayé.

- Mettez vous a l'abris, lui lança-t-elle avant d'encocher une flèche.

* * *

**Divers : **Une lectrice m'a ajouté sur la liste de fics qu'elle a sur son blog, si vous êtes fan de l'univers de Tolkien je vous conseille d'aller le voire il a l'air très complet : cooldream . skyrock . html (n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces sinon ça ne marchera pas).**  
**

* * *

Note : En raison de ce fameux voyage je ne vais pas être chez moi cette semaine donc je ne pourrais pas écrire, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce week-end, le prochain n'arrivera qu'en fin de semaine prochaine... Désolée pour le dérangement ^^' Dans le prochain chapitre on va enfin avoir un peu d'action!

A la semaine prochaine donc, et bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous!

Bye-bee~


	14. Chapitre 13

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Je sais, je suis en retard. Mais croyez moi, je bosse comme une tarée en ce moment. Je suis en vacances mais j'ai clairement l'impression de travailler autant (voire plus) qu'en période scolaire, donc pas le temps d'écrire autant que je le voudrais. Enfin bon rassurez vous, je ne vais très certainement pas passez en seconde année alors l'année prochaine j'aurais bien plus de temps pour écrire! En attendant je ne baisse pas les bras pour autant mais ne poste que maintenant et bien... parce que je viens juste de finir le chapitre. Il est minuit passé mais je poste quand même maintenant, comme ça ceux qui sont en vacances et qui sont couche-tard en profiteront plus tôt Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, ce sont eux qui me donnent le courage de continuer cette histoire pendant mon temps libre =)

Sinon de nouveau ce site pourri m'a bousillé ma mise en page parce qu'une partie de ce chapitre a été écrit sur mon ipad (le début). Je suis en train d'installer un meilleur logiciel de traitement de texte dessus, en espérant que ça sera efficace.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Delphine : **(toi aussi tu était aventurière avant de te prendre une flèche dans le genou? /sbaf/ Désolée, c'est hors-sujet). Alors perso je n'ai jamais fais d'auto-défense donc peut-être que je me trompe... mais je fait de l'aïkido depuis toute petite (bon ok c'est pas pareil mais on nous apprend quand même un peu à nous défendre). Ensuite je me suis déjà retrouvée face à un ami complètement ivre qui commençait à devenir violent et crois moi j'étais heureuse de ne pas être seule à ce moment parce malgré mes cours d'aïkido j'aurais été très mal je pense. Peut être effetivement que cette scène est un peu bancale, je la reverrais un jour si j'ai le temps. Mon parrain m'a prêté sa (très) vielle version du Hobbit, et ma mère avait acheté le SDA à mon grand frère quand j'avais douze ans donc... je les ai chez moi :3 Pour la scène des poneys, j'ai bien une idée sur pourquoi ils n'ont rien vu... mais tu verra plus tard. Et pour Shanmir, je la considère comme particulièrement courageuse, donc elle ne va pas rester en retrait! (merci pour les tomates, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour défénir à quel point je les haï). Crois moi, le chapitre bonus c'est pas que je veux pas, c'est juste que je ne voie pas quand je pourrais l'écrire... Non ne me fais pas le coup bas des yeux de chien battu, je suis faible face à ce genre d'arguments Comment ça une review courte, elle fait partie des plus longues pour ce chapitre et ne rentre pas dans ma boite mail en entier XD Sinon pour la cigarette en tant qu'asthmatique je fais partie de ceux qui font des reproches aux fumeurs... Mes deux parents et mon seul frère fument. **  
**

**Rowena** : Tous les monde les réclames, les voici les voilà... les trolls! XD Oui je pense clairement que Shanmir est une jeune fille pleine de courage. Désolée, pas de chapitre plus long, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... :/

**Mika :** Hello nouvelle lectrice, salut à toi et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire =) Une de mes meilleurs amies est tellement petite qu'au collège tout le monde l'appelait Miniminimoy! (oui oui, deux fois mini XD) Avec ça si ton complexe n'est pas totalement partit...

**Lunaelle:** Tu me fais de la pub - je te fais de la pub, ça me parait équitable ;) Oui je sais mes chapitres sont courts, mais en une semaine c'est le grand maximum que je puisse écrire. Pour les fic anglaises j'espère que tu as trouvé ton bonheur, mais la dernière foi que j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil il en avait vraiment beaucoup donc il n'y a pas de raison.

**Samian :** Heu ne t'excuses surtout pas pour un retard, je vais me sentir moi à jamais tenir mon timing prévu Surtout si c'est à cause de tes études, je suis bien placée pour comprendre! Et je ne suis pas spécialement organisée non plus, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux réussir à garder la tête hors de l'eau. J'espère que ton examen c'est bien déroulé en tous les cas. Je suis contente que mes petits ajouts aux scènes du film te plaisent en tous les cas, parce que c'est difficle de faire quelque chose qui respecte l'histoire originelle sans être ennuyant... (j'espère que je ne vous endors pas trop quoi XD) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes en tous les cas ^^ **  
**

**Yaven :** Nous sommes d'accord, c'est son regard expressif et son sourire emplit d'amour qui apparait deux ou trois fois quand il parle à ses neveux ou ses amis. Non pas que je n'aime pas les "acteurs à belles gueules", mais je trouve que le personnage de Thorin est vraiment profond et complexe, avec cette part de mystère qui donne envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'ils faisaient! J'ai ma petite idée et je vais la partager dans les chapitres à venir ^^ Merci, j'ai passé un voyage géniallissime (pas reposant mais ce n'était pas le but tu me dira). Oui je suis en vacances mais je bosse toujours autant! **  
**

**Chupa 14 : **Tu es là depuis le début alors bon X) Lors d'un interview sur la relation entre Thorin et ses neveux, Richard Armitage a dit que Thorin pouvait être un leader, un roi mais qu'il avait du mal à être un père pour Fili et Kili. Il sait qu'il n'y arrive pas très bien mais il essaye de son mieux d'être un père pour eux. Je pars donc du principe (comme beaucoup) que le père de Fili et Kili est mort quand ils étaient jeunes et que Thorin est la figure paternelle avec laquelle ils ont grandis, et qu'il essaye de faire de son mieux. Cependant je trouve Richard Armitage un peu pessimiste, et je préfère me dire que Thorin ne s'en sort pas si mal que ça finalement!

**Sheinreen** **: **Mon voyage était vraiment super, j'ai passé un moment génial (pas reposant pour un sou mais génial). Et oui, Thorin a le chic pour se mettre des gens à dos. Il faut dire aussi que ce cher magicien gris est particulièrement susceptible... En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ^^

**Chizuru-chan : **Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura d'autres moments de fan-service (on m'a déjà demandé si je comptais faire un lemon) mais pas tout de suite. Ha la nuque roide des nains! Gandalf veut aller à Fondcombe mais Thorin n'est pas d'accor, c'est de là que part leur dispute. Oui j'envisage un lien fraternel entre Shanmir et Fili et Kili (et oui même si elle va devenir leur tante un jour... ça leur fera bizarre à tous les trois je pense XD. L'action sous la couette n'est pas pour tout de suite, là c'est juste une simple bataille contre trois monstrueux trolls ^^ Tu lis sur HP ? J'ai beaucoup de fandom, et l'année dernière j'ai dévoré des fic dessus à la pelle! Ton petit délire m'a bien fait rire en tous les cas, merci =)

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**  
L'avantage de la taille immense des trolls comparée à celle de Shanmir était qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas besoin de viser pour les toucher. Cependant la bataille faisait rage et les créatures ne cessaient de s'agiter en tous sens en tentant de s'emparer des nains, rendant la chose plus difficile. De part leurs petites tailles, les nains étaient obligés de s'attaquer aux jambes des trolls, et Shanmir Les criblait de flèche comme elle pouvait... Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que de simples piqûres de moustique. La jeune fille décida de changer de tactique. Un troll hurla quelque chose à propos de les mettre dans des sacs avant que Fili et Kili ne se jettent chacun à terre d'un côté de la créature, glissant avec habilité sur le sol tout en lacérant ses jambes de leurs épées dans une parfaite synchronisation, le faisant tomber à genoux dans un hurlement de rage et de douleur. Shanmir profita de cette ouverture pour tirer une flèche dans la bouche ouverte du troll immobile, décuplant le cris de ce dernier.

La jeune fille vit du coin de l'œil Thorin prendre appuis sur le dos courbé de Dwalin pour sauter et taillader le bras levé d'un troll qui en lâcha Ori en hurlant. Une flèche vint se planter dans sa bouche et il referma ses dents dessus, broyant le bois sans difficulté apparente. Shanmir jura quand les petits yeux torves et malveillants de la créature se braquèrent sur elle et elle s'empressa de dégainer son épée. La jeune fille esquiva l'assaut en sautant de côté au dernier moment, glissant dans la boue mais s'en sortant miraculeusement indemne. Shanmir du rapidement esquiver une main immense qui tentait de la saisir, usant de tous ses muscles pour échapper aux trolls. La jeune fille profita qu'un des monstres soit déstabilisé par un coup puissant de Dori pour lui lacérer la jambe de toutes les forces avant de plonger brutalement par terre pour éviter un coup vicieux, rejoignant le cœur de la mêlée. Elle croisa le regard de Thorin en se relevant, et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en la voyant prendre par au combats, épée a la main.

A partir de ce moment, tout ce déroula très vite, elle se retrouva prise en sandwich entre Thorin d'un côté et Bofur de l'autre, les deux nains s'étant déplacés presque simultanément pour la protéger. Shanmir esquiva avec une habileté qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder un coup de pied vicieux d'un des trolls et remercia l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps en voyant un nain s'envoler littéralement jusqu'à l'autre bout du camp. La jeune fille espérait sincèrement pour le malheureux que ce qu'on lui avait dis sur la grande résistance des nains était vrai.

Un bruit de sabots labourant le sol attira soudain son attention tandis que les hennissements stridents des bêtes affolées qui raisonnaient depuis le début du combat s'estompaient. Dans la cohue générale les nains réussirent à se regrouper et Shanmir se retrouva entre Thorin à sa droite et Fili a sa gauche, tous figés avec une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage.

Devant eux, deux trolls tenaient fermement Bilbo par les bras et les jambes, menaçant de le démembrer à tout instant.

-Bilbo!

Le cri de Kili fit sursauter la jeune fille tandis que son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour tenter de trouver une solution.

- Non!

Thorin tendit le bras pour retenir son neveu impulsif alors que le cœur de Shanmir cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Jetez vos armes, ordonna un troll, ou en fait des miettes.

Ils ne plaisantaient pas, et l'espérance de vie du semi-homme semblait dangereusement basse tandis que son visage reflétait sa terreur. À droite de la jeune fille, Thorin se contracta et elle eut peur pendant une demie seconde que le nain fier et têtu ne refuse. Il planta cependant son épée dans le sol en signe de reddition et aussitôt tous ses hommes l'imitèrent en lâchant leurs armes. Shanmir lâcha son épée et son arc tandis que Kili jetait rageusement la sienne par terre, clairement frustré de devoir se rendre ainsi. En rien de temps, la moitié de la compagnie se retrouva dans des sacs tandis que l'autre moitié se faisait joyeusement rôtir.

Bon là, ils étaient mal.

Shanmir avait eut la chance relative d'être jugée trop maigrichonne pour faire un repas correct pour l'instant et se retrouva donc coincée dans un sac et jetée dans un coins sans ménagement en compagnie des autres, juste à côté de Bilbo. De leur côté, les Trolls étaient fermement occupés à débattre de la meilleur manière de cuisiner les nains – d'ailleurs ils ne semblaient pas tous d'accord. La jeune fille comprit rapidement qu'il y avait une sorte de hiérarchie parmi eux : tout d'abord le « cuisinier » qu'elle décida d'appeler Coq - apparemment fier de son statut au sein du groupe, il se prenait clairement pour le chef. Le deuxième semblait pourtant avoir le poids que Coq dans la conversation mais était plus pressé et toujours en train de ronchonner – faute de mieux, Shanmir le surnomma Grincheux. Le troisième enfin semblait être plus jeune que les deux autres, c'était lui qui avait poussé les hurlements suraiguës de gros bébé geignard - la jeune fille le surnomma tout simplement Bébé. -

Y'a pas besoins de les cuire, fit soudain Bébé, 'suffit de s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelée !

Shanmir doutait fortement que la recette de la gelée de nains soit aussi facile mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Coq.

- Faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauge !

- Oh ! Ça doit pas être mauvais !

Shanmir fut vaguement étonnée qu'une créature comme un troll connaisse des termes de cuisine comme ceux-ci. Oin s'agita à sa gauche et Kili lui demanda d'un ton énervé d'arrêter de bouger – apparemment le jeune nain n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait d'avoir du se rendre.

- Laisses tomber l'assaisonnement, fit soudain Grincheux, on a pas toute la nuit. Dépêchons-nous, j'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre.

Toute la nuit ? Changé en pierre ? Shanmir vit aussitôt l'ouverture possible. Bilbo s'agita soudain à sa droite et leurs regards se croisèrent. Bien, apparemment ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux du semi-homme et il prit soudain une grande inspiration avant de s'écrier :

- Attendez ! Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise !

- On ne peut pas les résonner, fit Dori qui cuisait sur la brochette de nains, ils sont idiots !

- Idiot ? répéta Bofur à ses côtés, Alors qu'est ce que nous sommes nous !

Le visage du hobbit se durcit et il se tortilla soudainement pour réussir à se lever avant de se planter face aux trolls. Sachant qu'il leur arrivait à peu près au genou, Shanmir le trouva très courageux.

- Je voulais dire avec... avec l'assaisonnement.

Coq sembla soudain très intéressé par les paroles de Bilbo. Bien ça avait l'air de fonctionner ! Le hobbit avait eut une idée de géni en tentant de gagner du temps en discutant assaisonnement avec lui.

- Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ?

- Non mais vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Shanmir se dit que le semi-homme n'avait pas tout à fait tord, une bande de nains jetés sur les routes depuis plusieurs semaines... D'ailleurs ils semblèrent assez mal le prendre. La jeune fille jeta un regard ahuri à Kili qui déversait à présent son trop pleins de colère sur Bilbo. Ils n'avaient donc pas comprit que le semi-homme était probablement en train de tous leur sauver la vie ?

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais, t'as déjà cuisiné du nain ? demanda soudain Grincheux avec hargne.

- Fermes-la ! Laisses le cambrihobbit parler.

Shanmir relâcha l'air qu'elle n'avait pas eut conscience de retenir en voyant que Coq tombalit dans le panneau.

- Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, commença Bilbo...

- Oui ? Vas-y, dis nous, le pressa Coq.

- Ce-c'est...

- Le secret ?

- Je vais vous le dire ! Le secret c'est... de...

Le semi-homme allait être en fâcheuse posture si il ne trouvait pas rapidement quelque chose, et Shanmir rassembla son courage pour venir à son secourt.

- De la menthe poivrée !

Shanmir avait tenté de se relever tant bien que mal malgré le sac pour faire face aux trolls, n'arrivant qu'à se retrouver à genoux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Bébé.

- Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est de la menthe poivrée, fit Shanmir d'un ton plus ferme.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sait toi, t'as souvent cuisiné du nain ?

Bon sang ce que ce Grincheux pouvait être têtu !

- Non mais je... je suis une fille !

- Une quoi ? répéta Grincheux.

- ça se mange ? demanda Bébé.

- Mais non elle veut dire une femelle ! s'énerva Coq.

- Heu... oui c'est ça ! Je suis une... une femelle ! Et c'est bien connut que nous faisons la cuisine mieux que les ho- les mâles ! D'ailleurs jusqu'à présent c'est toujours moi qui ai cuisiné, donc je sais tout faire !

- Pff, foutaises !

- Attends, laisse la femelle parler ! Elle a raison, la cuisine de ma mère a toujours été la meilleure.

Shanmir adressa un rictus qui tenait plus de la grimace que du sourire à Coq qui prenait sa défense avant d'enchaîner, cherchant le moyen de gagner le plus de temps possible. Bilbo avait eut un éclair de génie – apparemment non partagé par les nains – mais son imagination semblait trop perturbée par l'idée de finir en pâté.

- Donc comme l'a dit le, heu... le cambrihobbit, nous sommes sur les routes depuis des semaines, donc forcément ça développe toutes sortes d'odeurs heu... peu ragoûtantes. Donc il vous faut de la menthe poivrée ! En plus c'est très bon pour la digestion.

- Oui, oui, bien sur, fit, je voie... Quoi d'autre ?

- Qu-quoi d'autre ? Et bien de, des... des pommes de terre ! Ouais ça va vachement bien avec la menthe poivrée ça.

- Regardes tu voies bien qu'elle n'y connaît rien, voilà qu'elle parle de vaches maintenant ! grommela Grincheux.

- Hein ? Quoi mais non c'est juste une... une expression de cuisinier pour parler des nains ! Oui c'est ça, parce que ça fait plus professionnel vous comprenez ?

- Hé mais qui est ce que tu traites de vache ! C'est toi la vache d'abord ! hurla soudain Kili.

Shanmir eut soudain très envie de se frapper la tête contre arbre – ou bien de frapper celle de Kili contre un arbre. Malheureusement aucune des deux possibilités n'étant envisageable pour l'instant, la jeune fille se contenta de se lever tant bien que mal pour aller se placer à côté de Bilbo, face aux trolls.

- Donc, des pommes terres revenues dans la graisse d'oie.

- De la graisse d'oie, fit Coq d'un air intéressé.

- On a pas de graisse d'oie, rappela Grincheux.

- Ho et bien dan ce cas je suppose que vous devriez attendre d'en avoir, tenta Bilbo d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Tout ça c'est rien que des bêtises, fit Grincheux, j'en ai bouffé tout un tas sans assaisonnement, 'faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout !

- Il a raison, l'appuya Bébé, moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru !

Alors et pour la plus grande horreur de Shanmir, le troll s'avança et saisit Bombur par les pieds, s'apprêtant à lui croquer la tête.

- Hum, bigrement croquant.

Là ils étaient vraiment très, très mal.

* * *

**Divers :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai trouvé des dessins très sympas sur Tumblr :_ tsukiba-chan . tumblr ._ _com/_ _post/49722425081/yakisobaru-p-by_ (retirer les espaces) **  
**

* * *

Note : Je ne vous promet pas que le prochain chapitre sera finit la semaine prochaine, parce que j'ai encore une tonne de boulot. Je ferais de mon mieux!

A la prochaine donc, et bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous!

Bye-bee~


	15. Chapitre 14

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire quoi que ce siot ici mais surtout allez voire la note de fin, elle est assez importante!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Delphine : **Ha harceler les gens, c'est la meilleur manière d'obtenir ce que l'on veux... Merci de ta compréhension en tous les cas, c'est très agréable ^^ Oui elle est courageuse la Shanmir, mais c'est vrai que les nains chez Tolkien ont tous ce côté chevaleresque et protecteur! Je ne pense pas que c'est particulièrement parce que c'est une fille : ils sont pareils avec Bilbo. J'ai rajouté Shanmir à la conversation avec les trolls pour rallonger cette scène au maximum, parce que dans le film on a l'impression qu'ils parlent 5 min avant que Gandalf n'arrive et ne les sauves tous. Merci de m'épargner le coup des yeux de chien battu, en plus tu voies ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai réussis à ne pas poster en retard ;) **  
**

**Samian :** C'est gentil mais franchement... Je crois que c'est foutu pour la deuxième année XD Sinon je suis contente que la scène de combat t'es plut, j'en ai déjà écrite plusieurs auparavant mais c'est la première foi que j'en poste une donc j'étais un peu anxieuse. Et c'est clair que moi à la place de Shanmir je serais allée me planquer quelque part en entrainant Bilbo avec moi, parce que je sais très bien que je n'aurais été qu'un gros boulet. Les nains ont plus ou moins tous un caractère noble et chevaleresque chez Tolkien, alors ça m'a semblé être une réaction naturelle de la part de ses deux là, mais aussi de tous les autres si ils avaient été en mesure de le faire je pense. Ensuite dans le film quand ils arrivent à la ferme il fait encore légèrement jour donc bon, c'est vrai que la diversion de Bilbo m'avait semblé un peu trop courte pour être crédible, si il n'avait rien fait ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. (Pourquoi la me,the poivrée te fait penser à Ellana? Je suis fan de Pierre Bottero XD Je lis ses bouquins depuis que je suis toute petite et j'adore son style, c'est peut être pour ça que le mien y ressemble... (je te raconte pas j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine quand j'ai appris sa mort)). J'ai réussis à ne pas poster en retard! Même si à l'heure où j'écris il est 3h du mat' -' **  
**

**Yaven :** Pour être honnête même si j'imagine un lien très fort unissant Fili et Kili, je ne suis pas super à l'aise avec l'idée d'inceste (je veux dire sérieux j'ai un grand frère et c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, je ne m'imagine même pas vivre sans lui, mais ça reste une relation purement platonique). Pour ces deux là je parlerais plutôt de "bromance", donc une relation très puissante mais qui n'inclue pas de rapports sexuels quoi. Par contre je n'ai rien contre les fans de durinceste (de toutes façons sur la toile on en trouve tellement), et si ça t'intéresse il me semble qu'une française a écrit un two-shot sur ce que pouvaient bien faire Fili et Kili pour ne pas entendre les trolls, et elle a eut la même idée que toi ;) Sinon à propos du chapitre préscédent je suis heureuse que tu ne l'ai pas trouvé ennuyant et que l'interaction de Shanmir avec les trolls ait été plausible ^^ Ha oui les nains ne sont pas toujours des lumières c'est vrai, mais ont les aime quand même n'est ce pas? Quand à mon voyage, s'était en Auvergne (pour les volcans). Ha bon, tu es donc certaine que Bombur ne va pas se faire croquer? Je veux dire tu sais c'est une fiction, donc je ne suis pas obligée de respecter à la lettre le scénario de base... **  
**

**Chupa 14 : **J'ai particulièrement aimé ces images donc je voulais vous les partager ^^ Et oui c'est sur que les héroïne chez Tolkien sont assez inexistantes (ou bien cantonnées à des rôles quand même très mineurs), alors la petite Shanmir va un peu changer tout ça XD Sinon pour l'ipad j'utilisais tout simplement Note, mais je viens de télécharger pages et je suis aux anges! Ce chapitre a été écrit intégralement à l'ordi mais j'ai déjà commencé à me servir de Pages pour quelques projets et je suis aux anges. Pas internet pendant deux semaines? Je crois que je n'y survivrais pas moi XD Pas de soucis, je révise tout au fur et à mesure (obligée sinon je coulerais trop rapidement), mais bon c'est vrai que quand j'étais au lycée j'avais tendance à tout réviser deux jours avant, voire la veille... LE truc à ne pas faire en somme !

**Sheinreen** **: **Heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plut ^^ Et oui enfin un peu d'action! Dans ce chapitre on peu reprendre son souffle mais il va bientôt en avoir de nouveau, rassures toi! Merci pour mon boulo, et bonne chance à toi pour le bac! C'est une épreuve stressante mais si t'as travaillé un minimum en cours d'année ça devrait aller ;)

**Chizuru-chan : **

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

Bébé s'apprêtait à dévorer Bombur tout cru – au sens propre du terme.

- Ha non pas celui-là ! Il est infecté !

Le cœur de Shanmir rata un battement en entendant le cri de Bilbo. Infecté ?

- Hein ? fit Bébé.

- Il est quoi, demanda Grincheux.

Le hobbit avala difficilement sa salive avant de se lancer courageusement.

- Il a plein de vers dans le, les...

- Dans l'intestin, hurla soudain Shanmir en comprenant où le semi-homme voulait en venir.

Le troll poussa un cri aigue avant de lâcher Bombur qui retomba lourdement... sur Kili. Le jeune nain étouffa une plainte et malgré son agacement précédent face au manque de compréhension du brun, Shanmir ne pu que se sentir désolée pour lui. Mais ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire pour autant et il fallait profiter que les trolls semblent tomber dans le panneau.

- En fait ce sont des parasites que l'on attrape quand on mange de la viande crue, enchaîna Shanmir avec une pensée pour les ténias, ils pondent leurs œufs dans l'estomac de leur victime et quand ceux-ci éclosent on se retrouve infesté. Ça grouille là-dedans c'est absolument terrifiant!

- Et comment ça se fait que j'en ai jamais eu alors, grogna Grincheux.

- Et bien ça s'attrape quand on mange de... du lapin ! Vous ne mangez pas de lapin n'est ce pas ?

Shanmir croisa les doigts pour que les trolls ne soient pas fans de rongeurs. Elle ne pensait pas prendre un gros risque étant donné qu'ils la jugeaient déjà trop petite pour faire un repas digne de ce nom, mais tout de même c'était un petit coup de poker.

- La femelle a raison, fit Coq, on ne mange jamais de lapin. Ça se voit qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle depuis le début, celui-là doit vraiment être infecté.

- En fait ils ont tous des vers, intervint Bilbo. Ils sont tous infectés de parasites.

- En plus même cuits il suffit qu'un tout petit bout de vers subsiste, ce sont des parasites extrêmement résistants et qui pondent des œufs en quelques heures seulement, enchaîna Shanmir.

- Je ne prendrais pas de risque, ho ça non, termina Bilbo d'un ton convaincu.

De nouveau, la jeune fille croisa les doigts pour que les trolls tombent dans le panneau. Cependant la réponse ne vint pas de là où elle l'attendait.

- Des parasites ? Ils ont dit des parasites, demanda Oin.

- Oui ! On a pas de parasites, c'est vous qu'en avez, enchaîna Kili d'un ton outragé.

Shanmir échangea un regard où se mêler consternation et énervement avec Bilbo. La jeune fille sentit de nouveau une forte envie de frappa la tête de Kili sur quelque chose de dur – une pierre de préférence, il parait que les nains ont la tête dure. Et puis les nains aiment les pierres non ? Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et ça lui apprendrait peut-être à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Coq lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur avant de tendre la main pour s'emparer d'elle. La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit couinement de frayeur mais le troll se contenta de la soulever à hauteur de son visage. Dans son dos les nains protestaient à présent à la foi qu'ils n'avaient pas de parasites et que le troll avait intérêt-à-relâcher-la-demoisellle-sinon-gare-à-lui .

- Ils disent qu'ils n'en ont pas, fit Coq d'un air fâché. Ma maman m'a toujours dit de me méfier des femelles parce qu'elles ne disaient jamais la vérité.

Shanmir sentit le sang lui battre aux tempes tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et que son esprit tournait à plein régime pour trouver une répliquer pertinente.

- Oui mais elle aussi c'était une femelle alors peut être qu'elle a mentit en disant ça !

Le troll sembla profondément choqué par cette remarque et il plissa les yeux, tentant apparemment de démêler le paradoxe que la jeune fille venait de pointer du doigt. Désespérée, la jeune fille lança un regard au groupe de nains toujours prisonniers des sacs, priant pour qu'un miracle les sauve tous. Ses yeux mordorés accrochèrent ceux de glace de Thorin et bien que le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, la jeune fille aurait pu jurer avoir vu une lumière de compréhension brûler des les yeux du roi nain. Le troll qui la tenait se tourna vers Bilbo et l'échange fut brisé. Un nouveau cri d'Oin perça le silence naissant, faisant sursauter Coq qui resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la jeune fille qui grimaça légèrement sous la douleur.

- J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras !

- Et moi les plus gros parasites, j'ai d'énormes parasites, enchaîna Kili avec le même entrain.

En quelques secondes, les nains avaient entamé un concours d'exagération : c'était devenue à qui avait les plus gros parasites. La gradation monta tellement qu'un nain hurla même qu'il avait des parasites plus gros que lui – à ce stade, Shanmir regretta de ne pas voyager en compagnie d'une bande de paisible et modérés hobbits.

- Vous voyez, risqua Bilbo, on ne vous a pas mentit, ils sont tous infectés !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux, répliqua Grincheux, qu'on les laisse tous s'en aller ?

Toujours prisonnière de la main de Coq, Shanmir risqua un petit sourire vers le troll qui la tenait, se demandant si ils allaient être assez stupide pour gober ça avant de se tourner vers le semi-homme.

- Tu crois que je voie pas ce que tu mijotes, reprit Grincheux en poussant Bilbo du bout des doigts, cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles !

- Petite fouine ?

Le visage outré de Bilbo était tellement incongru dans la situation plus que précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient que Shanmir aurait pu en rire si elle ne se trouvait pas à présent à plus de quatre mètres du sol. Le semi-homme jeta un regard stressé vers la foret et Shanmir suivit son regard, apercevant un éclat grisâtre entre les branches. Si seulement elle pouvait gagner encore un peu de temps...

- Ce n'est pas une fouine, c'est un cambrihobbit !

- Je le sais, répliqua Grincheux d'un ton énervé.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as appelé une fouine, demanda Bébé en se grattant la tête d'un air confus.

- J'ai dis « fouine » parce qu'il agit comme une fouine, pas parce que s'en ai une !

- Et bien tu ne devrait pas, tu nous embrouille ! répliqua Coq.

Shanmir remercia le trouble de l'attention dont semblaient être frappés les trolls tandis que les trois compères se lançaient dans un conciliabule sur l'inutilité des insultes déroutantes. Soudain, une voix grave et puissante raisonna dans l'air, soulageant instantanément la jeune fille.

- Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

- Mithrandir !

- Qui c'est ça, demanda Coq en se retournant.

- Aucune idée, répondit Grincheux.

- Il se mange lui aussi ?

Alors sans laisser le temps aux troll de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, le magicien gris frappa violement d son bâton le rocher sur lequel il se trouvait, le fendant en deux et dévoilant le soleil levant. Les trolls hurlèrent de douleur et Coq lâcha Shanmir pour tenter vainement de se protéger des rayons mortels avec le bras. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur de s'écraser au sol qu'une lumière blanche émanait de son pendentif, semblant répondre à celle du jour levant. Sa chute fut ralentie à la dernière minute et la jeune fille, toujours prisonnière de son sac de toile grossière se posa au sol presque délicatement tandis que les doux rayons émanant de la _Lumière du Telperion_ s'estompaient.

Tout s'était déroulé très vite et d'après les acclamations de joie des nains, l'ensemble de la Compagnie avait eut le regard rivé sur le magicien gris et personne n'avait remarqué la faible lumière blanchâtre émise par le pendentif. Shanmir en revanche, était extrêmement surprise de la réaction du bijou, jamais il n'avait fait ça ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que la _Lumière_ venait de la sauver d'une chute qui si elle n'aurait pas forcément été mortelle aurait tout de même laissé des dommages – à cette hauteur et compte tenue de sa petite taille, la jeune fille se serait très probablement brisé au moins une cheville.

Quand aux trolls, ils s'étaient purement et simplement changés en pierre. Bien sûre la jeune fille s'y attendait – le plan bancal qu'elle avait plus ou moins mis en place avec Bilbo reposait sur ce fait. Mais tout de même, le savoir était une chose, y être confrontée directement en était une autre !

De son côté, Gandalf avait entreprit de libérer les nains – en commençant par ceux qui étaient en train de rôtir joyeusement au dessus du feu. Il défit ensuite le sac de Bilbo avant de s'approcher la jeune humaine. Quand il se pencha vers elle pour la sortir de la toile grossière, le magicien en profita pour lui glisser discrètement quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Mieux vaut ne pas vous étendre de ce qu'il vient de se produire si personne ne vous pose de question. Votre pendentif a été perdu pendant des siècles et je ne sais pas encore quelles sont ses propriétés exactes.

Encore trop sous le choc pour parler, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le bijou puisse avoir des « propriétés » pareilles ! Shanmir ressentit brutalement le poids de son héritage, si la _Lumière_ était magique... Pas étonnant que ses ancêtres aient tant insisté au fil des générations sur le rôle protecteur de sa famille – rien que d'y penser, la jeune fille en eut le tournis. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous hors de danger, la tension accumulée tout au long de la nuit lui tomba brutalement sur le dos comme les derniers effets de l'adrénaline qui avait envahis son corps disparaissaient. Shanmir se laissa tomber sur les fesses dans un énorme soupir avant de regarder autours d'elle comment s'en sortaient le reste de la Compagnie.

Bilbo était occupé à se débarrasser de la morve de troll collant encore à ses vêtements en se frottant énergiquement à l'aide des sacs sans cesser de pester après les immondes créatures. L'air profondément outré du hobbit parvint à arracher un petit sourire à l'humaine. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur les nains qui avaient tournés autours du feu et qui étaient présentement occupés à se rhabiller correctement – avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Shanmir pouffa discrètement en voyant Bofur aider son frère à enfiler ses vêtements en pester copieusement à la foi sur les trolls et sur l'embonpoint de Bombur. Dans un coin un peu à l'écart, Fili avait posé son front sur celui de son frère et s'agrippait fermement à lui. Cette scène était tellement remplie d'émotions que Shanmir détourna la tête avec gêne, se sentant comme si elle venait d'épier les deux frères dans un moment extrêmement intime – elle avait cependant eut le temps de voire que Fili avait vraiment l'air soulagé que son petit frère n'ai rien.

Mithrandir revint vers elle et lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de donner un coup de bâton satisfait sur la tête d'un troll de pierre à proximité. Shanmir lui rendit un sourire fatigué avant de se relever en grimaçant légèrement, corps légèrement douloureux en raison de la prise trop ferme de Coq avant que les rayons du soleil ne le forcent à lâcher la jeune fille. Thorin choisit ce moment pour s'approcher d'eux et il salua la jeune fille d'une légère inclinaison de la tête avant de s'adresser au magicien gris.

- Où êtes-vous allé si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

Shanmir comprit que cette conversation ne la regardait pas et elle se détourna tandis que la réponse énigmatique de Mithrandir se faisait entendre dans son dos.

* * *

**Divers :** Pour fêter le cinquantième anniversaire de Peter Jackson, les acteurs du Hobbit ont décidé de faire un calendrier avec un nain par mois... Tous nus. C'est Richard Armitage qui nous dévoile ça dans un interview et il conclut par "Ce qui se passe dans le calendrier... reste dans le calendrier". Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la vidéo est sur Fb ici : : / / www . facebook photo . php ?v=10151680262745739 (n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces! )**  
**

* * *

**Note importante :** J'ai eu ce matin une violente dispute avec mes parents (on a toujours eu des rapports très conflictuels) et à un moment de la dispute ils ont dit qu'ils allaient me retirer l'ordinateur. Je ne sais pas si ils le feront vraiment ou pas, mais il y a de grandes chances que ce soit le cas. Là j'ai trouvé refuge chez une amie et je poste depuis chez elle mais par la suite si ils me retirent le pc ça risque de devenir compliqué, je peux certes aller poster chez mon amie mais pour écrire c'est une autre paire de manches... Donc si vous ne voyez pas de nouveau chapitre arriver la semaine prochaine c'est normal. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour aller écrire à la bibliothèque mais en général j'écris le soir après mon taf, donc les chapitres risquent d'arriver de manière très décousue. ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que j'abandonne cette histoire, de toutes façons normalement dès septembre je pars de chez moi.

A la prochaine donc, et bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous!

Bye-bee~


	16. Chapitre 15

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Bon finalement nous avons établit une trêve stratégique impliquant le retours de mon PC. L'état de guerre froide est officiellement déclaré mais au moins je peux écrire XD En m'excusant pour cette semaine de retard ^^'

Et désolée aussi de n'avoir répondu à vos (nombreuses, merci beaucoup!) reviews qu'hier, je me suis concentrée sur l'écriture de ce chapitre. Sans compter que normalement je reçois un mail avec le lien pour la réponse à chaque review, mais là je n'ai reçu de mail que pour les anonymes... Donc je trouvais ça bizarre, je ne vous dis pas ma joie hier quand j'ai vu qu'en réalité vous aviez été plein à me laisser un commentaire, merci encore =)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Samian :** Ha je ne me souvenais pas pour Ellana et la menthe poivrée... C'est juste que c'est une odeur que je trouve très forte et remarquable (apparemment je n'ai pas assez lu ces livres XD). Ha oui pauvre petits cerveaux sous-développés de trolls, ils ont été mis à rude épreuve... Shanmir est courageuse alors elle arrive à garder un minimum la tête froide en situation difficile. Heureuse que la réaction des nains t'ai plu en tous les cas, je t'avouerais l'avoir écrit avec un petit sourire en coins, me faisant le film dans la tête ! Ha oui tu soulèves un point intéressant sur l'action de la Lumière... pas de soucis, c'est normal et il va y avoir une explication à ce propos en temps voulut ;) Oui moi aussi je trouve Fili et Kili attachants. **  
**

**Yaven :** Voilà c'est à peu près l'approche que j'ai au yaoi moi aussi, même si ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure que des personnes le fassent. Gokash? J'irais voire si j'ai le temps! Pour le surnom de Coq, ça n'a rien à voire avec l'animal, c'est juste que les chefs cuisiniers sur les bateaux sont appelés ainsi. Ensuite à savoir pourquoi Shanmir a choisit ça, c'est parce que c'est court et facile à retenir (et que dans l'urgence on ne réfléchit pas forcément beaucoup). C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ce passage un peu court dans le film, parce que Bilbo est quand même censé les distraire presque toute la nuit! Ha oui il fallait quand même que je parle un peu de la Lumière à un moment non ? Sinon tout le monde allait finir par se demander à quoi elle sert. Moi aussi ce calendrier m'intéresse, mais il y a peu de chances qu'il circule un jour en ligne je pense X)**  
**

**Chupa 14 :** Et bien mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est ce pas? C'est déjà gentil de prendre le temps d'écrire un petit mot, ça me fait toujours très plaisir =) **  
**

**Sheinreen** **: **Bon pour être honnête ça a mit plus de temps que je ne pensait... mais au moins maintenant j'ai récupéré mon PC de façon durable je pense. Et je suis contente que mes chapitres continuent de te plaire en tous les cas! =)

**Rowena :** Ha je peux tout à fait comprendre quelqu'un qui a trop de boulo, pas de soucis! X) Et oui, je n'aime pas faire de grosse révélations en bloc, tout simplement parce que quand moi je lis j'aime le suspens! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ **  
**

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

Une foi remis de leurs émotions, les nains se mirent à chercher la caverne des trolls. Shanmir les regarda d'un air légèrement désabusé, pour sa part elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir, et dans un lit si possible ! Apparemment Bilbo partageait ses pensées car le semi-homme traîna derrière le reste de la Compagnie. Shanmir le rejoignit et reçut un petit sourire fatigué.

- Une horrible affaire n'est ce pas ? Enfin, je suis heureux que tout ça ce soit bien terminé, soupira le hobbit.

- C'est grâce à vous, répondit la jeune fille, vous avez été très courageux.

Bilbo rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles pointues au compliment de la jeune fille, avant de la remercier. Soudain des cris de joie se firent entendre, signe que les nains avaient trouvé la caverne des trolls. Shanmir échangea un regard avec Bilbo puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers les cris, curieux de voire ce qui pouvait avoir de l'intérêt dans une caverne de monstres aussi imposants que stupides. Cependant ils déchantèrent vite en s'approchant de la caverne d'où s'échappait une odeur nauséabonde. Le hobbit plissa le nez d'un air mécontent avant de décréter qu'il ne s'en approcherait pas d'avantage. La jeune fille, bien que curieuse, partageait totalement son point de vue et resta avec lui en retrait tandis qu'un groupe petit de nains hardis menés par Gandalf pénétraient dans l'antre. Dwalin qui fermait la marche jeta un coup d'œil prudent aux alentours de la grotte avant d'y entrer.

- Monsieur Dwalin a toujours l'air prêt à se faire attaquer, remarqua Shanmir.

- Et bien, je suppose que c'est normal de la part de quelqu'un habituer à voyager dans les Terres Solitaires, répondit Bilbo.

- Effectivement, mon frère est toujours sur ses gardes.

- Ha Monsieur Balin ! Désolée je ne voulait pas être impolie, s'excusa Shanmir.

- Ne t'excuse pas jeune fille, tu n'as fait que dire la vérité, répondit le vieux nain avec un gentil sourire.

- Il est toujours près de Thorin, remarqua Bilbo. On a toujours l'impression qu'il est prêt à se jeter devant lui pour prendre une épée à sa place.

- Peut être bien que c'est le cas, répondit le nain avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Nous avons déjà perdu deux rois dans notre trop longue vie, et moi-même je donnerais ma vie avec bonheur pour celle de Thorin.

La loyauté et l'honneur du nain à la barbe blanche étaient tellement imposants en cet instant que ni Bilbo ni Shanmir ne surent que répondre à cela. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se sentir gênés car déjà ceux qui avaient été explorer l'antre des trolls en ressortaient et Gandalf appela le semi-homme. Bilbo s'excusa poliment avant de se rendre auprès du magicien gris affin de voire ce que celui-ci lui voulait, tandis que Nori et Bofur comparaient avec entrain des objets plus ou moins brillants trouvés dans la grotte. Shanmir s'approcha avec curiosité avant d'écarquiller les yeux en avisant les petites pièces parfaitement rondes dans la main de Nori.

- Est-ce que c'est... de l'or ?

- Que voulez vous que ce soit jeune fille, répondit le nain en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas, un alliage où un métal peint. Je veux, dire c'est du _vrai_ or ?

Les nains échangèrent des regards interloqués avant que finalement Bofur ne comprenne le problème.

- Ha c'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous ne veniez pas de la Terre du Milieux. Chez vous on n'utilise pas d'or comme monnaie ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille, on utilise des pièces en alliages de fer et de nickel ou de bronze.

- Drôle d'idée, fit Gloin. Comment leur valeur est-elle calculée en ce cas ?

- Et bien... je crois que c'est par équivalence... Je ne sais pas trop en fait, j'ai toujours vécu avec cette monnaie alors je ne me suis jamais posé la question en fait, répondit Shanmir avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

Aussitôt un conciliabule se forma pour essayer de comprendre l'intérêt et l'utilisation d'une monnaie autre que l'or. Alors que Shanmir était totalement perdue dans les termes d'économie - que Gloin maniait avec une telle facilité que la jeune fille était persuadée qu'il travaillait de près ou de loin avec de l'argent – un cri d'alarme retentit.

- Quelque chose approche !

- Restez groupés ! Dépêchez vous !

- Prenez vous armes !

Aussitôt, les nains dégainèrent leurs armes en se rassemblant et Shanmir fut tirée sans trop savoir comment vers le centre du groupe. La jeune fille, éreintée par sa nuit blanche n'avait pas réagit aussi vite que le reste de la compagnie et fut soulagée de la protection rapprochée des nains. Elle sortit tout de même son épée du fourreau, consciente que son arc lui serait inutile si elle se retrouvait prise dans une mêlée. La jeune fille entendait distinctement des bruits indéfinissables se rapprocher de plus en plus et elle raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Il y eut un mouvement à sa droite et l'humaine jeta un coup d'œil pour aviser un Bilbo à l'air effrayé brandir vaillamment une dague. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment le semi-homme s'était procuré une telle arme que des cris retentissaient.

- Au voleur, au voleur ! Assassins !

Soudain, un traîneau tiré par une bande de lapins surgit de la forêt, guidé par un vieillard hirsute à l'air miteux. Une petite seconde... un traîneau tiré par des lapins géants ? Shanmir écarquilla les yeux et faillit lâcher son épée sous le coup de la surprise. En plus, le vieil homme avait surgit en faisant un mauvais remake de _L'Avare_... Quelque part dans la tête de la jeune fille, une petite voix lui rappela qu'elle était morte et avait atterrit dans un univers parallèle, et que donc tout ceci était parfaitement normal en somme. Sans compter que le vieil homme avait l'air aussi surprit que la compagnie.

- Radagast, soupira Mithrandir. C'est Radagast le brun !

Le magicien rengaina son épée – tient mais depuis quand avait-il une épée lui aussi ? – pour s'approcher du vieillard. Radagast... Shanmir était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...

- C'est donc lui le magicien de Vert Bois, murmura Ori à sa gauche.

Shanmir jeta un coup d'œil impressionné au jeune nain.

- Quelle mémoire, Mithrandir n' prononcé son nom qu'une seule foi !

Ori rougit et sourit timidement à la jeune fille tandis que le magicien gris entreprenait d'interroger son collègue.

- Qu'êtes vous donc venu faire ici ?

- Je vous cherchais Gandalf, répondit le magicien d'un air apeuré, il se passe des choses – des choses très alarmantes !

- Génial, marmonna Bofur, comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.

La jeune fille décida de laisser des deux mages à leur conversation mondaine pour s'intéresser de plus près aux lapins. La plupart s'étaient couchés après leur longue course, le museau frétillant. Leurs longues oreilles se mouvaient en tous sens et leurs yeux étaient emplis d'intelligence – Shanmir aurait jugé qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qui se passait.

- Vous avez de la chance, leur dit Shanmir en s'accroupissant près d'un lapin, parce que moi j'ai l'impression d'être complètement paumée. Tout devient de plus en plus farfelu...

Le rongeur le plus proche se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, jeta un regard en arrière dans la direction de Radagast avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, le regard compatissant. Shanmir jura que le lapin était en train de lui dire « Je te comprends, je vis la même chose tous les jours ».

- Merci, ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule, répondit Shanmir. Au fait c'est pas trop lourd à tirer ce traîneau ?

Le lapin remua le museau en agitant une oreille, comme un humain aurait haussé les épaules.

- Je voie. En même temps c'est vrai que vous êtes beaucoup...

- Heu, excusez moi, mademoiselle Shanmir ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers Bilbo, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

- Et bien je me demandais ce que vous étiez en train de faire, fit le hobbit en s'approchant un peu plus prêt.

- Je discute avec ce lapin.

- Vous discutez avec... un _lapin_ ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec sérieux, se retenant de sourire devant l'air perturbé du hobbit. Le semi-homme ouvrit la bouche comme pour commencer une phrase mais comme aucun son n'en sortit il finit par la refermer avant de jeter un regard suspicieux aux lapins. Finalement il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et de s'en aller, l'air toujours aussi perturbé. Dès qu'il se fut retourné, la jeune fille s'autorisa un grand sourire et le lapin avec qui elle venait de discuter lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Shanmir lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de se relever pour jeter un regard autours d'elle. Les deux magiciens semblaient toujours en profonde discussion tandis que les membres de la compagnie s'étaient un peu éloignés et divisés en petits groupes et discutaient tranquillement. De nouveau, la fatigue rattrapa la jeune fille qui bailla avant de se diriger vers Fili et Kili, assis sur un rocher.

- Fatiguée ? la taquina le plus jeune.

- Tu veux rire, on a juste passé la nuit à se demander si on allait se faire manger par des trolls sans pouvoir se reposer une seule seconde, pourquoi serais-je fatiguée ?

- Elle est fatiguée, fit le brun.

Shanmir répondit par un petit grognement avant de se laisser tomber au pied du rocher.

- Nous sommes tous las, intervint Balin, il serait peut être bon de se reposer quelques heures avant de partir.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de dormir si près d'une tanière de trolls, répondit Dwalin, qui sait si il n'y en a pas d'autres dans les parages ?

- Il a raison fit Thorin, de plus les « choses très alarmantes » dont a parlé ce magicien ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

La jeune fille grimaça mais ne pipa mot, malgré sa fatigue elle était d'accord avec le roi nain. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Soudain un bruit retentit au lointain et Shanmir se releva précipitamment, s'attirant les regards de tous.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Thorin en s'approchant.

- Je, j'ai... vous n'avez pas entendu ça ?

Les nains échangèrent des regards perplexes et Shanmir allait se dire qu'elle hallucinait à cause de la fatigue quand Bilbo lui répondit.

- J'ai entendu un bruit étrange, comme... un cri de bête.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu, fit la jeune fille en sentant son anxiété monter.

Soudain un autre hurlement inhumain retentit, beaucoup plus prêt, glaçant le sang dans les veines de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais entendu pareil cri, et quelle que soit la créature qui l'avait poussé, elle était certaine qu'elle était profondément malveillante.

- C'était un loup ? demanda Bilbo

- Il y a des loups dans cette forêt ? demanda Shanmir en accrochant le regard de Thorin.

Ce qu'elle vu dans les yeux de glace du roi nain la fit frissonner de peur tandis que Bofur répondait d'une voix grave et tendue.

- Des loups ? Non il ne s'agit pas d'un loup.

Un grognement retentit alors dans le dos de Shanmir qui n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voire une bouche emplie de crocs acérés lui foncer dessus.

* * *

Note : Voilà voilà, un chapitre de calme entre deux moments plus actifs, je vous promets un peu plus de sensations fortes au prochain qui arrivera normalement sans faute samedi prochain !

Sinon, je serais à la Japan Expo (en cosplay s'il vous plait) cette année, donc si vous avez l'intention de vous y rendre et que vous voulez me rencontrer sachez que c'est possible =)

A la semaine prochaine donc, et bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous!

Bye-bee~


	17. Chapitre 16

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Oui vous ne rêvez pas, et non je ne suis pas morte ! Je ne vous l'ai dis la dernière foi mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes de déprime récemment (j'ai arrêté la prépa + des conflits familiaux) donc pas du tout le moral pour faire quoi que ce soit. Bref vous en fichez sûrement totalement et je vous comprends, mais c'est juste histoire de dire que je n'arrête pas cette fiction ! Je me suis juste retrouvée réduite à l'état de méduse flasque et avachie les derniers mois, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour revenir dans la course !

Je tiens également à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs anonymes, qui ne peuvent être prévenus par mail des nouveaux chapitres... Je suis désolée de mon irrégularité Je vais faire des efforts, promis ! **Et un grand merci aux adorables Samian et Yaven qui ce sont inquiétées pour ma santé**, je ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse alors que j'ai pas posté depuis si longtemps! Et à tous mes followers/reviewers : **je vous aime tous** ! J'ai eu des moments difficiles mes j'ai des amis formidables qui m'aident à remonter la pente et arrêter mes conneries, donc je ne peux pas vous promettre de publication régulière (sérieusement je ne suis pas en état pour assumer ça en ce moment) mais à partir de maintenant je reprends l'écriture.

Pas non plus de réponses aux reviews (anonymes ou non) cette semaine, je suis désolée mais je me suis concentrée sur ce chapitre à la place. Sans compter qu'elles datent un peu et donc certaines personnes ne vont même plus se rappeler les avoir postées... J'ai quand même lu tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Cette fois-ci je répondrais en temps et en heures ^^

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

Shanmir n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir tandis qu'elle se jetait à terre par pur réflexe, évitant ainsi que la gueule de l'animal ne se referme sur sa gorge. Au lieu de ça la bête, entraînée par son élan, lui sauta par-dessus et atterrit sur Dori tandis que sa puissante mâchoire se refermait dans le vide. Aussitôt, Thorin plongea sa toute nouvelle épée la gorge exposée de l'animal, le tuant sur le coup. Shanmir se retrouva à moitié ensevelie sous l'immense cadavre et ne pu que pousser un cri d'alerte en voyant un nouveau monstre ressemblant vaguement à un loup de la taille d'un poney se préparer à attaquer le roi nain par derrière.

Aussitôt Kili tira sur la bête une flèche qui vint se planter dans sa tête, laissant à Dwalin le soin d'achever l'animal d'un puissant coup de hache. Thorin retira sa lame toujours profondément enfoncée dans la gorge du monstre avec un dégoût évident.

- Des éclaireurs wargs ! Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin.

Nori repoussa le corps inanimé de la première bête du pied, dégageant ainsi son frère et la jeune fille toujours pris au piège dessous. Kili aida cette dernière à se relever sans un mot, le regard dur et concentré. Alertés par les hurlements, les deux mages avaient accourus sur les lieux tandis que Bilbo se postait prudemment auprès de Gandalf.

- Une bande d'orcs, répéta le semi-homme qui espérait apparemment avoir mal entendu.

- A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan, demanda le magicien gris en s'approchant de Thorin avec colère.

- A personne.

- A qui l'avez-vous dit, insista Gandalf.

- A personne, je le jure !

Shanmir sentit la nervosité la gagner tandis que le ton montait entre le nain et le magicien et elle serra nerveusement la main de Kili toujours dans la sienne. Le jeune homme lui serra la main en retours, son regard braqué sur son oncle. La jeune fille fut un instant surprise du regard incroyablement dur et déterminé du jeune nain, avant de se rappeler qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'il n'y paraissait. Mithrandir sembla croire Thorin et Shanmir se détendit légèrement en sentant le ton de la conversation baisser, bien qu'une tension évidente et légèrement oppressante flotte toujours dans l'air.

- Au nom de Durin qu'y a t'il ? demanda le roi nain

- Vous êtes pourchassés, lâcha Gandalf.

Shanmir sursauta en entendant cela, comprenant lentement mais sûrement tout ce que cela impliquait. Fili s'approcha d'eux serra brièvement l'épaule de son frère avant de sourire à la jeune fille d'un air rassurant.

- Il nous faut quitter cet endroit, déclara Dwalin.

- Impossible, nous n'avons pas de poneys, ils se sont enfuis !

Shanmir jura en entendant la déclaration d'Ori, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil étonné de la part de Fili. La jeune fille décida de s'en préoccuper plus tard, le moment était mal choisit pour discuter étiquette et bonnes manières.

- Je vais les lancer à mes trousses.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Radagast avec étonnement. Le magicien brun avait-il vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait ?

- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, fit Mithrandir, ils vous rattraperont.

- Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel, qu'ils essayent dont pour voire.

Si l'atmosphère n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Shanmir aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Ils allaient donc confier leurs vies à une bande de lapins géants menés par un vieillard à moitié cinglé avec des fientes d'oiseaux plein les cheveux. Si elle avait pu choisir, la jeune fille aurait largement préféré se battre de nouveau contre une bande de trolls affamés. Mais comme personne n'avait rien de mieux à proposer et que le temps pressait, la proposition du magicien brun fut acceptée.

Shanmir regarda les lapins avec inquiétude, avant de leur lancer un petit « Merci et surtout ne vous faites pas manger ! », auquel ils répondirent en se levant et en tapant du pied, impatients de s'élancer. Mithrandir rassembla la compagnie pour leur donner rapidement quelques conseils.

- Suivez moi et surtout, restez groupés ! Faites attention de ne pas vous faire voire, je m'arrangerait pour que le vent ne leur porte pas notre odeur. Nous allons probablement devoir nous battre tout de même, alors soyez prêt. Kili, Shanmir, privilégiez vos flèches autant que vous le pouvez. Visez leur crâne, c'est le moyen le plus sûr de les éliminer.

Radagast n'avait pas attendu la fin du monologue de son homologue gris pour s'élancer en poussant de grands cris, et Shanmir était certaine que toute créature hostile à des kilomètres à la ronde convergeait à présent vers le magicien. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de ce dernier et de ses lapins transgéniques, car déjà la compagnie s'ébranlait, suivant Gandalf jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

Le magicien leur fit signe de s'arrêter, tout le corps tendu et le regard vif, guettant le moment opportun. Thorin en profita pour donner lui aussi quelques conseils à la compagnie.

- Nous allons avancer en file indienne, faites le moins de bruit possible. Au cas où nous aurions à nous battre, restez ensemble le plus possible.

De nouveaux hurlements à glacer le sang retentirent, suivis de bruits de course et Shanmir comprit que les wargs s'étaient lancés à la poursuite du magicien brun. Aussitôt, Gandalf s'élança, suivit de près par la compagnie. Heureusement ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une zone montagneuse, et l'espace était vallonné et parsemé de rochers épars, leurs offrants des cachettes aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Ils coururent rapidement jusque derrière un rocher et la jeune humaine entendit soudain les cris de défis de Radagast, suivis de près par les jappements furieux des loups géants et les hurlements de guerre des orcs. La compagnie couru dans la direction opposée de celle prise par le magicien brun, s'éloignant des cris de guerre.

Cependant la tension était plus que palpable dans l'air et Shanmir sentait l'angoisse le serrer le cœur, sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide et difficile qu'elle n'aurait du l'être malgré leur course effrénée. Bilbo semblait plus perdu qu'effrayé pour le moment, comme si le semi-homme n'arrivait pas tout à fait à réaliser dans quel pétrin ils venaient de se fourrer. Les nains quand à eux avaient pour la plupart le regard grave, et quand les yeux de Shanmir croisèrent ceux de Thorin elle n'y lu qu'une détermination froide et sans faille. La volonté évidente du roi nain rassura un peu la jeune fille qui carra les épaules et se força à respirer profondément pour tenter de maîtriser sa peur.

Thorin avançait à présent en tête de la compagnie, guidant ses hommes dans la zone escarpée, son épée fermement en main. Shanmir se concentra sur son large dos, tentant d'oublier tout le reste pour restreindre la peur qui menaçait de la submerger à tout instant. Le roi nain s'arrêta soudainement et Shanmir comprit pourquoi quand elle vit soudain le traîneau de Radagast passer à toute vitesse droit devant eux dans le lointain, suivit de près par des wargs montés par des créatures humanoïde. Ils passèrent trop vite pour que la jeune fille ne puisse distinguer correctement les cavaliers, mais leurs seuls cris suffirent à lui provoquer de longs frissons qui ne devaient rien au froid.

Mithrandir s'arrêta à côté d'elle et posa brièvement une main sur son épaule.

- Restez groupés, dit le magicien gris. Venez !

Aussitôt il s'élança dans la direction opposée, poussant la jeune fille devant lui. Shanmir jeta un regard derrière son épaule pour constater que cette fois-ci Thorin avait décidé de fermer la marche et s'assurait que tous les membres de sa compagnie suivaient bien le magicien avant de reprendre sa course à son tour. De nouveau ils s'ébranlèrent, courant de longues minutes sans que personne ne ralentisse. Shanmir sentait ses jambes commencer à devenir douloureuses, l'allure des nains était incroyablement rapide pour des êtres de leurs tailles et pas un seul – même le jeune Ori qui semblait plus être un artiste qu'un guerrier – ne semblait montrer le moindre signe de fatigue.

Apparemment conscient que tous les membres de la compagnie ne possédaient pas la robustesse des nains, le magicien gris poussait Shanmir et Bilbo devant lui, les encourageant à continuer. Soudain Thorin se trouva à leurs côtés et la jeune fille se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment il avait fait pour remonter la file de nains aussi vite. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger plus en avant sur la question car une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, la faisant s'arrêter immédiatement par une pression vers l'arrière. Ori en revanche ne s'était pas arrêté et ce fut Thorin qui le tira in extremis en arrière alors que le jeune nain dépassait l'abri offert par les rochers.

- Ori non ! Recule !

Aussitôt Dori était là, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son plus jeune frère, s'assurant qu'il reste caché. De nouveau des aboiements à glacer le sang retentirent et Shanmir comprit que la horde de wargs devait passer non loin d'eux. Derrière elle le magicien gris lâcha tout bas un mot que la jeune fille ne comprit mais qu'elle supposa être un juron quelconque compte tenu de la tension palpable qui régnait dans l'air. Il semblait chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Venez par là, vite !

Aussitôt, toute la compagnie s'ébranla dans la direction indiquée par Gandalf, passa devant le magicien à la file indienne en veillant à rester sous le couvert des rochers. Alors qu'elle suivait Fili au petit trot, l'oreille aiguisée de Shanmir entendit Thorin poser une question à Mithrandir d'un ton circonspect où perçait l'énervement.

- Où Nous conduisez-vous ?

Soit la réponse du magicien gris fut prononcée trop bas pour que la jeune fille ne l'entende, soit le il ne répondit tout simplement pas – toujours était-il que la jeune fille se sentit légèrement soulagée. Si Thorin posait cette question, c'était qu'il était persuadé que Mithrandir savait ce qu'il faisait et ne les conduisait pas tout simplement au hasard des chemins pour échapper à leurs poursuivant, mais bien vers une destination où ils seraient peut être en sûreté pour quelques temps. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se pencher plus en avant sur la question car déjà ils devaient faire un virage en catastrophe pour éviter les orcs.

Ils étaient bien trop près d'eux, et bien le vent ne leur soit favorable – par chance ou grâce à la magie de Gandalf, nul n'aurait pu le dire – leurs chances d'être repérés étaient plus qu'élevées. La compagnie se tassa au pied d'un monticule rocheux, chacun se serrant contre les autres et essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Pour la première foi de sa nouvelle vie, Shanmir fut extrêmement reconnaissante aux Valar de l'avoir rétrécie, elle aurait fait une cible de choix le cas échéant. La jeune fille se retrouva entre Fili et Bifur, notant distraitement comment le nain blond veillait à ce qu'elle-même et Kili soient bien plaqués contre le rocher dans leur dos tandis Dori et Nori se plaçaient de façon défensive devant leur jeune frère. Même Thorin s'était placé à la droite de Kili, veillant à garder un œil sur ses neveux.

Mais Shanmir n'eut pas le temps de s'attendrir sur les comportements des nains car elle entendait un bruit de course se dirigeant rapidement dans leur direction. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer avant de lancer un regard effrayé à Bilbo. Le hobbit avait lui aussi l'oreille plus fine que les nains, et la terreur qu'elle lu dans les yeux du semi-homme confirma ses craintes. Aussitôt elle se pencha sur sa droite, cherchant à capter l'attention du roi nain.

- Thorin !

Shanmir n'avait émit qu'un chuchotement pressant mais le nain l'entendit et aussitôt elle fut la proie de ses yeux acérés et questionneurs. La jeune fille lui fit comprendre rapidement par gestes qu'un warg s'approchait, désignant le haut du rocher. Thorin hocha la tête avant de faire quelques signes rapides et précis à l'intention de son plus jeune neveu. Shanmir tendait une oreille inquiète, surveillant avec attention les bruits de course du warg. Il montait à présent le rocher les surplombant au pas, et tous les membres de la compagnie – sauf peut être Oin qui était à moitié sourd – l'entendaient à présent. Thorin fit de nouveau un signe de tête à Kili en direction de son arc où une flèche était déjà encochée et Shanmir décida de faire de même.

Alors que le warg arrivait juste au dessus d'eux, Kili sortit vivement du couvert des rochers et décocha sa flèche droit dans la poitrine de la bête. L'orc sur son dos tenta d'attraper un cor mais Shanmir ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui décochant une flèche dans le ventre. Dans la précipitation la jeune fille n'avait pas prit le temps de viser correctement et la flèche ne fit que blesser la créature au lieu de la tuer sur le coup. La monture et son cavalier dévalèrent le rocher en poussant des hurlements à glacer le sang et Shanmir su qu'ils étaient foutus. Les cris d'agonie des monstres allaient sans aucun doute attirer tout le reste de la meute droit sur eux – il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible à présent.

Ils allaient devoir se battre pour survivre.

* * *

Note : Encore désolée pour cet impardonnable retard, j'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop décevant... Je vais commencer à écrire le prochain dès demain !

A la prochaine donc, et bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous!

Bye-bee~


	18. Chapitre 17

**Petit blabla de l'auteur**

Salut salut, c'est Tsukiba! Voilà le nouveau de chapitre, tout beau tout frais ^^ Petite annonce spéciale : je pars à l'étranger pendant une dizaine de jours à compter de lundi prochain, de plus je serais logée en auberge de jeunesse donc n'aurais pas le moindre moyen pour écrire. Vous l'avez comprit, le prochain chapitre ne sortira donc qu'aux environ de fin aout !

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos gentilles review, et aussi à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs anonymes qui suivent ma fiction... Je n'ai malheureusement aucun moyen de les prévenir que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ' (

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Samian :** Oui je sais, je vous ai fais peur (désolééééééeeeeeee), je suis contente que tu sois toujours sur ce fandom et puisse lire la suite malgré mon absence impromptue et prolongée ^^' Merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse et tes encouragements aussi, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour la description de l'attitude des nains c'est basé sur le film mais j'ai un peu dramatisé tout ça, histoire que ça soit plus romanesque. Ça permet aussi de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère, je voulais créer une espèce de montée crescendo de l'angoisse sans que ce soit trop fort non plus (tu verra pourquoi dans ce chapitre). Sinon pour les coup des lapins je n'y ai même pas pensé une seule seconde ! En revanche ça me donne une idée pour un potentiel omake X) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres ;)

** cismet :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review! =) Surtout une emplie de compliments comme ça, du coup je ne sais pas quoi te répondre... Je ne suis pas digne de tant d'éloges Et je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'intensité du regard de Thorin, à chaque fois que je revoie le film je suis tout simplement hypnotisée. En tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va continuer à te plaire ^^ **  
**

Voilà je vous laisse lire, et surtout

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

La mise à mort de l'orc fut rapide mais brutale et Shanmir sentit son estomac protester de toutes ses forces tandis qu'un puissant haut-le-cœur la saisissait. Bilbo à sa gauche plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et la jeune fille le trouva plus pâle que jamais. Leur ennemi rendit finalement l'âme dans un dernier hurlement d'agonie à glacer le sang, mais Shanmir ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant – après le bruit qu'il venait de faire, il était clair que tout le reste de la horde devait à présent se diriger vers eux. Des hurlements de wargs résonnèrent soudain dangereusement proches et nombreux, confirmant la crainte qui possédait l'ensemble de la compagnie.

- Fuyez ! Vite !

Le cri de Gandalf sortit la jeune fille de sa léthargie, et aussitôt elle se mit à courir derrière les nains, toute fatigue envolée. C'était une question de survie à présent. Les aboiements des bêtes ne cessaient de se rapprocher, et Shanmir n'apercevait toujours aucun abris digne de ce nom – quel que soit l'endroit vers lequel les menait Mithrandir, ils n'y arriveraient jamais à temps.

- Ils arrivent, hurla soudain Gloin en pointant du doigt vers sa gauche.

- Par ici, venez !

De nouveau, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre le magicien gris. Consciente que le combat était inévitable, Shanmir ferma les yeux quelques instants en prenant une profonde inspiration – elle avait raté son tir tout à l'heure à cause de la peur et de la pression, mais ça n'arriverait plus. Tenant son arc fermement dans la main gauche tout en continuant de courir, elle se saisit d'une flèche de la droite, prête à encocher à tout moment.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment c'était arrivé – et presque soudainement - ils se retrouvèrent encerclés. Les nains s'éparpillèrent légèrement, tentant de trouver une issue – en vain.

- Kili, tue-les !

Le cris de Thorin raffermit la volonté de la jeune fille – elle aussi était armée d'un arc. Sans attendre que les orcs ne comprennent ce qu'ils risquaient en s'approchant trop, Shanmir encocha sa flèche, visa avec toute la rapidité dont elle était capable et... lâcha la corde.

La flèche s'enfonça avec un bruit mât dans la tête d'un orc qui tomba de sa monture sans le moindre cri, mort avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une seconde plus tard, un autre subissait le même sort, abattu habilement par Kili. Les archers décochèrent tout deux une nouvelle flèche, chacun atteignant sa cible.

- Où est Gandalf ? demanda soudain Ori.

Ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la peur qui montait en elle, Shanmir encocha sa troisième flèche, visant cette fois-ci un warg sans cavalier.

- Il nous a abandonné !

La réponse de Dwalin fit sursauter la jeune fille qui rata son tir : la flèche se planta à au moins trente centimètres du loup géant.

- Il faut tenir !

Le cri de Thorin redonna du courage à Shanmir, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, leurs ennemis devaient avoir comprit que la compagnie était coincée. Les immenses bêtes aux crocs acérés s'avançaient à présent d'un pas prudent, prêtes à éviter leurs flèches à tout instant tandis que leurs cavaliers affichaient des sourires démentiels. Shanmir se sentit un nouveau haut-le-cœur agiter tout son corps quand les orcs furent assez près – elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi hideux et effrayant de toute sa vie. Sans compter l'odeur, pestilentielle et repoussante que montures et cavaliers dégageaient.

Ils étaient prêts, dangereusement prêts et Shanmir tira brusquement une flèche dans la tête du warg, trop rapidement pour que la bête n'ai le temps de l'esquiver. Un rire à glacer le sang résonna soudain à sa gauche et la jeune fille tourna la tête pour constater avec horreur qu'Ori se tenait face à un couple d'ennemis, son lance-pierre pour seule arme. Il devait avoir essayé de tirer sans succès sur eux, déclenchant le rire de l'orc. Shanmir poussa un juron très coloré qui aurait probablement choqué Bilbo à vie si le hobbit l'avait entendu avant de pivoter brutalement pour tirer sur le warg. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de viser – l'animal se préparait à sauter sur Ori – et ne l'atteignit que dans les côtes. Cependant la bête poussa un jappement de douleur et se détourna aussitôt du jeune nain - qui pu prendre ses jambes à son cou - pour darder son regard malveillant sur l'humaine.

Une flèche se planta dans le crâne du warg avant que Shanmir n'ait le temps d'en encocher une, et elle comprit que celle-ci venait de Kili. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de remercier le jeune nain, car déjà l'orc se relevait – il n'alla cependant pas très loin avant qu'une flèche de Shanmir ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine. Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient légèrement et elle rêvait de tourner les talons tandis que le monstre humanoïde agonisait lentement devant elle. Elle trouva cependant la force de l'achever d'une flèche entre les deux yeux avant qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur ne la plie en deux.

La fatigue cumulée au cours des trente dernières heures, la terreur provoquée par la horde à leurs trousses et l'odeur de sang se mêlant à celle pestilentielle des rocs et des wargs eurent raison des dernières bribes de volonté de la jeune fille qui laissa enfin son estomac se vider, pliée en deux et secouée de légers tremblements. Elle se sentit légèrement mieux après avoir vomit, mais ne réagit pas quand une main l'attrapa soudain par l'épaule pour la tirer en arrière.

- Shanmir, viens !

Le cerveau de la jeune fille enregistra la voix de Fili et elle se secoua la tête avant de suivre le blond, un goût désagréable dans la bouche et le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais les idées globalement remises en place. Kili était toujours en train de cribler leurs ennemis de flèches, mais jamais ils n'y arriverait tout seul – ils étaient tout simplement trop nombreux. Shanmir respira profondément avant de décocher une nouvelle flèche, tuant sur le coup un orc, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que c'était inutile. Peut importe le nombre qu'ils en abattaient, il arrivait toujours plus d'orcs et de wargs. Alors qu'elle commençait à sérieusement perdre tout espoir, la voix de Mithrandir résonna dans son dos.

- Par ici, pauvres fous !

Aussitôt, l'ensemble de la compagnie se précipita vers le rocher désigné par le magicien gris tandis que les deux archers restaient en arrière, tentant de retenir leurs poursuivant au maximum pour leur laisser le temps à tous de s'échapper.

- Kili, Shanmir !

Dès qu'elle entendit son nom, la jeune fille su que tout le monde était en sûreté et que c'était à son tour de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle ne se fit pas prier et fonça immédiatement vers Thorin tandis que Kili décochait une dernière flèche avant de la suivre. Fili qui attendait aux côtés de son oncle le retour des deux archers lui indiqua une fente entre les rocher et la jeune fille ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde avant de se jeter dedans les pieds en avant. Le blond attendit que son frère soit à ses côtés pour la suivre, puis vint Kili et enfin Thorin qui avait attendu que ses neveux soient en sûreté.

Gloin aida la jeune fille à se relever avant de se placer défensivement face à elle, la hache fermement en main. A peine Thorin avait-il atteint le fond de la grotte qu'un son clair raisonnait à la surface, suivit d'un bruit de cavalcade effrénée. Quand le son haut et clair résonna de nouveau, Shanmir était assez remise de ses émotions pour l'identifier comme celui d'un cor de chasse. Sa déduction fut confirmée par les bruits de luttes et les hurlements d'agonies leur parvenant de l'entrée de la grotte, ainsi que celui caractéristique de nombreux cavaliers.

Un orc dégringola soudain par la fente, et Gloin poussa un peu plus la jeune fille dans son dos d'un geste protecteur, mais inutile : l'orc était déjà mort, tué par une flèche planté en pleine carotide. Shanmir se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait posséder un réel talent pou réussir à tuer quelqu'un d'une flèche aussi bien placée tout en étant à cheval. Thorin se pencha pour dégager la flèche et observa la pointe avant de froncer le nez avec dégoût.

- Les elfes.

Il jeta la flèche par terre avant de lever le regard vers le magicien gris. Ce dernier ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure, mais avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de se pencher plus en avant sur la question la voix de Dwalin retentit dans le boyau sinueux qui partait de la grotte où la compagnie se trouvait entassée.

- Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ?

- Nous le suivons bien sûr ! s'exclama aussitôt Bofur.

La compagnie s'ébranla alors pour suivre le guerrier nain, sous le regard approbateur du magicien gris.

- Je pense que c'est plus sage en effet.

Le boyau sinueux s'enfonçait profondément dans la montagne, se rétrécissant et s'élargissant de manière anarchique. Il ne semblait pas avoir taillé par une main humaine, et Shanmir supposa que c'était l'œuvre d'une rivière depuis longtemps disparue. La compagnie avançait en file indienne, et par endroits le couloir devenait tellement étroit que Bombur peinait à avancer. Quand à Mithrandir, sa haute stature le forçait parfois à avancer courbé, son long bâton et le bout pointus de son chapeau seuls dépassants.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi épuisée, la jeune fille aurait sans doute pu trouver la chose comique. Cependant dans l'état des choses elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : pouvoir enfin s'arrêter et se reposer. Shanmir n'aurait pas non plus dit non à un repas chaud, mais malheureusement ça ne semblait pas au programme non plus. Elle entendit vaguement Bilbo marmonner quelque chose à propos d'une théière et d'un fauteuil devant une cheminée juste derrière elle - ce n'était pas spécialement sa définissions personnelle du confort parfais, mais sur le coup l'idée lui parut tout simplement merveilleuse.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille trébucha sur le chemin inégal et se rattrapa de justesse du bras gauche contre la paroi. Heureusement, son avant bras était revêtu de la protection que lui avait donné Kili plusieurs semaines auparavant, lui évitant de s'écorcher sur la pierre rugueuse du couloir. Devant elle, Fili se retourna en l'entendant grogner et lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais plein de gentillesse : le jeune blond n'eut même pas besoins de parler pour que Shanmir comprenne ce qu'il voulait lui dire : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt tout ira mieux".  
Son sourire était tellement apaisant que la jeune humaine le crut sur parole.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dwalin - qui ouvrait la marche - annonça qu'il voyait la fin du tunnel, et moins de dix minutes plus tard Shanmir était enfin à l'air libre. Un mince filet d'eau formait une cascade miniature en tombant de la montagne à leur gauche, et Shanmir prit quelques secondes pour respirer l'air pur à plein poumon en fermant les yeux avant de regarder où ils avaient atterrit.  
La vision qui s'offrit à elle lui coupa le souffle et la jeune fille ne pu qu'écarquiller les yeux en contemplant l'édifice qui se trouvait dans la vallée en contrebas.

Elle n'avait tout simplement jamais vu de construction humaine aussi belle, les bâtiments semblaient se fondre aussi bien avec la montagne qu'avec la verdure environnante tandis que plusieurs cascades majestueuses les contournaient. Cependant, l'eau ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir été détournée pour aboutir à ce résultat d'une splendeur inouïe – au contraire, elle semblait tout naturellement éviter les bâtiments, comme mue par une volonté propre de ne pas déranger les habitants de la vallée.

- La vallée d'Imladris, déclara Mithrandir d'une voix forte et fière, dans la langue commune ont la connaît sous un autre nom.

- Fondcombe, fit Bilbo d'une voix incrédule.

* * *

Divers : . /the-hobbit-an-unexpected-journey-deleted-scene-ex clusive-065952595.()html

* * *

Note : Le prochain chapitre sera donc sur leur arrivée à la dernière maison simple de l'est ! Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement il sera donc plus zen que celui-là. Désolée pour le petit passage angst, mais je pense qu'il est adapté (même si personnellement il en faut beaucoup pour me faire vomir mais bon). Et je vous rappelle que **le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant la fin du mois **et que** c'est tout à fait normal car je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant plusieurs jours** ^^ (Et au passage désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe qu'on m'a signalé dans les chapitres précédents et que je n'ai toujours pas corrigées, je suis une vraie larve Et je ne vais pas voir le temps de le faire avant la fin du mois... vous avez le droit au lancé de tomates-cerises)

A la prochaine donc, et bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous!

Bye-bee~


End file.
